


Another College Story

by WeAllGotLeftBehind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, F/F, First Time writing Smut, Omega Lexa, Smut with little plot, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllGotLeftBehind/pseuds/WeAllGotLeftBehind
Summary: The tags says it all:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of my first time writing smut, please be nice:) It's a little bit of exercise for when I write it for my main story. I think it might be boring but I really want to know your opinion, so please try to get through all of it:)

Clarke and Lexa met at a party. They were both drunk and they made out shamelessly on the couch of a frat house.

Clarke was a member of that fraternity, and invited the brunette back to her room as soon as they had a second to breath between kisses. 

Before she got an answer the magnificent omega, that was on top of her, was stolen by a blonde Asian alpha with a scowl on her face. 

She didn't even had time to say a word before they were storming out of the door. 

She promised to herself to find her again sooner or later. It was a shame that in the morning she couldn't remember that vow, but only her smell that was not marching the one of the girl lying next to her. 

…...............

The second time they met it was at a party again. 

Lexa had cherished the few memories she had from the first one, but was back to her normal studious self. 

She didn't have time for parties and cute alpha with a charming smile, with the only goal of getting wasted every weekend. 

Like she didn't have time in high school for a beautiful brunette with a wicked smirk that stole few kisses from her. 

But her roommate, Octavia, dragged her to the party at the same frat house so that she could see the boy that made her lose her mind a few weeks ago. 

The omega was torn between going and not.

She couldn't discern if she was feeling anxious or exited with the possibility of meeting the beautiful blonde again. 

…................

Inside the house the was thick, heavy with smoke and sweat cascading from the dancing bodies ridding themselves of the poison consumed. 

Clarke loved the sight. Young and carefree pups living the moment. She was about to do the same with a beautiful redhead when she smelt the forest from few weeks before, that stole her attention, leaving the beta she was with disoriented for her premature departure. 

….....................

“Want a drink M'lady?” she slurred a little in the ear of the beautiful brunette that was facing the bottles on the kitchen counter a little perplexed. 

She came from behind gently resting her hands on her hips and digging through her hair to whisper the words directly to her. 

And, maybe, smell better the scent that filled her head for the past few weeks. 

Lexa stiffened when she felt somebody make their presence known with such gesture, but relaxed when she recognized the raspy voice.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” she answered, turning her head to nuzzle her nose in the girl's cheek. 

“Naa, I'm just making you catch up with me.” the blonde smiled broadly “So that people won't say you took advantage of me.”

The brunette laughed at her joke, making Clarke swell with pride. 

She felt a little embarrassed for being so excited for so little, but who cares. 

“Do you wanna dance?” she asked, hoping that it would make her sober up a little. 

She was sure she didn't feel as drunk as she felt after she entered the cocoon of the omega's scent, maybe it was her fault.

“I'm not a good dancer.” Lexa admitted. She was feeling light headed like the alpha, her judgment clouded by the ocean smell the blonde was emitting. 

She always loved the sea, that exact smell the girl was pumping out for her. 

“Then maybe,” she husked in her ear “we should go up to my room, what do you think?”

The omega pondered on her options biting her lip, staring hungrily into the cerulean eyes, that were stripping her with just a look. 

Words were failing her, so she just nodded. The alpha took her hand and walked the omega to her room. 

…........................

When they arrived to the blonde's room, Lexa had very little time to learn anything on the girl other than she was sloppy and probably an artist, before she felt her back hit the bed, and a weight settle over her body, attacking her neck with open mouthed kisses, that made her hum in delight. 

God, if her parents could see her right now! They'd probably have a stroke. 

Her thoughts were stopped when Clarke started to suck the skin right above her gland, most likely trying to leave a bruised mark there. 

It made her sigh in pleasure and got her bolder.

She grabbed the girl's ass and crashed their center together. 

She felt her hard length trough her jeans and her panties. Before leaving she was unsure about wearing a skirt or not, but now, well, now, she was estatics for her decision. 

Clarke detached herself from her neck, earning herself a glare, smirking to the girl below her, before lowering her face only an inch away from the brunette, and grinding just once her already semi hard cock to her core, whispering to her mouth “Someone is a little eager.” while Lexa moaned for the pressure. 

She was expecting for the girl to blush and act shy, instead she felt her hand tangle in her hair to bring their lips together. 

The alpha's mouth was raided by the omega's tongue. She felt the velvety organ slip inside her mouth, she felt violated by the intruder in a way she could not believe to enjoy.

She always thought of herself as a top, but this girl was making her re-think everything about her sexuality. 

Lost in the kiss and the rhythm of their hips the felt weirdly complete. She could not wait to be inside her.

She disentangled herself from the brunette's grip and reached for her panties under the skirt. She'd love to see her bare but the animal in her wanted nothing more to just fuck her without reserve and as soon as possible.

When she started to pull down the thin cotton her hands were stopped by the omega's. 

“What is it?” she stuttered out insecure “Did I do something wrong?”

“No” the girl exhaled overrun by the pleasure “Ahh” she moaned before focusing enough to explain her self “It's just, that” she gulped looking insecure and embarrassed “It's my first time.” she admitted biting her lip and looking the alpha straight in the eyes. 

What did it meant?

“Do you want to stop?” the blonde asked sad by that prospect. 

“No.” the brunette answered secure “Can we, I mean, can we just go slow?” she asked insecure again.

The alpha smiled kindly at her leaving her task to kiss her sweetly.

“Of course we can. Are you sure?”

“Yes I am” Lexa has never been more secure than now. 

“Good.” the alpha breathed on her neck, before sliding her hand up her shirt slowly. 

She esitated a little before cupping one of her breasts, covered by her bra, resuming the grinding. 

She played a little with the small globe earning a few short intake of breath thay did not satisfied her need of the velvety voice.

“This needs to go off” she ordered to the omega, between kisses.

“Yours too.” her voice trembling, trying to contain the pleasured sounds. 

“Deal” she said, abandoning her bruised neck. 

She kneeled between her legs before bringing her to straddle the strong thighs.

She removed the shirt like a t-shirt not having the patience to open all of the buttons, devouring every inch of new skin exposed. 

The omega did not shy away from her eyes, instead she let Clarke admire her. 

The alpha grabbed her to be flush against her body with one hand on her back and the other squeezing her ass, bringing her cock to her pussy. 

The girl shuddered in pleasure at the feeling of her hard dick, brushing lightly her clit from that positing, biting her lips to refuse the alpha her moans. 

“Clarke.” she rasped in her ear “You better remember my name for when I make you scream.” and then proceeded to remove the girls bra before throwing her back on the bed and holding her down with one hand. 

The omega was a feisty one, as soon as her back hit the bed she tried to stand again to remove the blonde's shirt.

“You promised.” she said accusatory.

Clarke didn't even bother to answer her and got rid of the offending cloth before the brunette could complain again discarding her bra as well.

The brunette calmed instantly ogling her bosom in pure delight, biting that damn lip again, trying to reach and touch.

She let the omega discover her boobs, rolling a nipple between her fingers and pinching the other, and massaging with the palm. 

She hummed satisfied at the light touch. Not many knew that female alphas had very sensitive nipple, surprisingly this one knew. 

“Let me do you now.” the alpha removed the hands from over her body, and went to lick the underside of one breast. She enjoyed teasing, she also loves to find a stiff peak when her mouth would attach to her nipple. 

So she started to leave a hickey there using her hands to make the mounds salute. The girl whimpered starting to buck her hips up searching for contact with her stomach, which she gladly conceded. 

When she felt the nipple hard and ready, at its fullest sensitiveness she enclosed it in her mouth sucking gently and grazing it with her teeth. 

The omega moaned loudly this time. The alpha took her sweet time giving both the attention they deserved before she felt an hand tug a her hair guiding her lower. 

The brunette was a trembling mess, but still stubborn, making few sounds leave her mouth. 

Before going down Clarke stole another kiss from her and reminding her of something. 

“Clarke. That's the name you're gonna scream.”

She started her descent kissing her neck, sucking lightly on her nipples again, until she reached the skirt that was tore away from her body with her panties. 

She threw them somewhere behind her back witnessing the omega open her legs wider, letting the alpha enjoy the sight in front of her. 

Pink lips were peaking from beneath brown curls, and the already stiff clit begging to be taken care of, all of them wet from the pungent nectar that she caused the girl to spill. 

She licked her lips at the prospect of how good it would taste. 

She saw one of the brunette's hands travel down to massage her clit, something that she was not allowed to do for it belonged to the alpha only to touch. 

She swatted the offending fingers away growling “Mine.” before positioning her legs over her shoulders, and blowing on the overheated mound. 

The omega shook forcefully before sobbing “Please, God, do something.” and bringing her hand to push Clarke's face on her dripping pussy. 

“You may call me Clarke.” the alpha said before taking the clit in her mouth. 

“God” the girl moaned loudly. 

She sucked and licked for a while the stiff bundle of nerves enjoying the salty and pungent taste of the omega that was making her her taste buds explode. 

Addicted to the taste the alpha went to push her tongue in her tight entrance. God around my cock it will feel amazing. 

Moving her head with purpose and stroking her clit with purpose, harshly pressing over it, feeling it pulse under her thumb.

The brunette's hips were bucking on her face, she had to hold her down with one hand to calm her down a little.

She was lost in her pleasure pressing the blonde's head as close as she could.

“Oh fuck, Clarke!” she kept saying sometime exchanged by “God, don't stop!Please!” 

The alpha felt the first sign of her orgasm approaching, the fluttering around her tongue intensifing, the gold on her head stronger, the hips unstoppable. 

Lexa was shamelessly grinding on her face and she didn't mind it one bit, she went deeper with her tongue pressing down the hood on her clit and stimulating it directly to make the girl come. 

Ans she did, pressing the blonde's face harder to her core, raising her hips to get more friction from it and letting out a strangled scream of “Clarke!”

She repeated the action a few more times riding her after shocks.

“God, you were amazing!” she praised “I've never” she gulped “I've never felt anything this good in my life, fuck, Clarke you were amazing! You're fucking tongue is perfect!”

The omega never talked that much, but made Clarke know she had a praise kink. Every time she was done with a sentence the alpha felt her cock jump in her pants. 

Before going further the blonde wanted to make Lexa feel over stimulated, so that she could be even wetter for what was next to come.

So she kept licking and graze her clit with her teeth making the girl shudder over and over again.

“Mmm, Clarke, stop, I don't think I can take it much more.” she begged. 

The alpha blew again on her oversensitive folds, making the brunette moan and went to kiss her. 

Lexa loved how good she tasted on the alpha's lips, and drank herself with Clarke's essence from her mouth.

They kissed languidly letting the omega calm down from her high with Clarke grinding her painful erection on her thigh. 

When they needed air the alpha asked to her lover “Are you ready to scream my name again?” 

“Yes” the omega answered eager to receive the alpha's cock in her “I want you inside.”

“I can fuck you from behind if you think it'll hurt less.” she offered, she never knew why but a lot of people kept saying that it was less painful like that, and she wanted the girl to feel the best from this encounter. 

“No I want to look at you.” she said with an unwavering voice. 

“As you wish.” She said descending the bed to get rid of her pants and boxers. 

When she pulled down her boxers her erection sprung free bouncing a little in her place. 

The brunette looked fascinated by her cock, and a little frightened. 

“What's wrong you don't wanna do it anymore?” she asked concerned for the omega. 

“No, it's just, that..” she said blushing and biting her lip again “it's just that you are a lot bigger than what I thought” she gulped “and thicker.”

Clarke moved her hand to give herself a few strokes, her knot already formed at the base, begged to be massaged. 

“God, you know what to say make an alpha hornier than what she already is.” she smirked “C'me one, lay back.” she was the one eager this time. 

“I want to try something first.” she said getting closer like a panther toward her prey. 

She gripped her cock pumping it slowly a few time, before bringing her mouth to envelop its head in warmth moisture. 

The alpha's hand flew to her hair shaking from the effort to refrain from pushing her over her entire length. 

The omega slowly liked the tip and then started to take more of it in her mouth.

“Jesus, keep going!” the blonde encouraged the girl. 

Every time she came back from she took more of it in her mouth massaging her knot with her hand. 

Lexa remembered all of Anya's rant about how much she hated when omegas gave her blow jobs negligecting her knot. 

Clarke was trying with all of her strength to not pump her cock deep inside the omega's throat, everything in her body was tense, every nerve on her body on the brink of her explosion, balls tight ready to unload her cum inside of her mouth. 

She knew she should stop her, but she couldn't find the strength, so she let her continue, until she heard the omega almost choke on her shaft.

“Fuck, if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum inside your mouth.” she said pulling her back from her cock “And I wanna cum inside your pussy. Lay back on the bed now.”

The omega gave her a wicked smirk, before doing as she commanded. 

If the girl had more experience the night would have ended up in a very different way. 

Lexa was waiting the alpha with her swollen folds open to be taken. 

When she saw the blonde move on the bed and position herself on top of her, ready to penetrate she remembered something. 

“We need to use a condom.”

“Relax, I'm on suppressant and I'm clean, I swear.” the blonde reassured. 

The omega pondered about her option not letting the alpha get closer. 

“Please, I need to feel you bare.” she begged “I swear, I'm clean and it'll be better for you too.”

“Ok” the brunette said slowly “I trust you.” 

For how weird it sounded to trust somebody you only met twice she did.

Clarke went back to positioning herself, once aligned she put down her weight on top of the omega. 

Having her dick touch the slick folds made her buck her hips involuntary and the omega moaned feeling the same sensation. 

Before everything started she took her time to kiss her playing some more with her breast. 

“Are you sure?” she asked one more time.

“Yes.” was all the brunette said. 

The alpha coated her cock in her juices, shivering from the pleasure the soft massage gave her to her head. 

The omega did the same bucking her hips every time she felt the tip get closer to her entrance. 

“Stop, stop” Clarke said “You need to take it slow. Let me do the work.”

The omega nodded whining, she knew that the alpha was right. 

The blonde took her shaft in her hand and brought it to her entrance.

She could already feel the muscles trying to stop her from entering. 

“Mmm, keep going.” the omega ordered. 

She pressed her head and pushed a little, sending inside the first inch. 

Lexa felt pain irradiate through her body, it took away her breath and made her muscles stiffens. She could feel that her nails on Clarke's back had already broke the skin. 

“Relax, baby, relax” the alpha said nuzzling her nose in the crook of her neck “I'm taking it slow, when the pain is gone I'll star moving again, don't worry, just keep breathing.”

All Clarke wanted was to slam herself inside, possibly bringing her knot inside in one shot, but kept kissing the omega's neck and jaw instead. 

Her thighs shaking with the effort of keeping her weight up and her hips ready to seal herself in. 

Lexa turned her head around so she could kiss the alpha. The kiss was shaky with teeth clashing but she didn't care it was what she needed. They kept going until the pain was gone and Clarke could start to move again. 

“Move” the omega whispered the order in her ear. 

She was hugging the alpha on her neck leaving her little space to move the upper part of her body, keeping her mouth close. 

Clarke kept pushing slowly, feeling the omega breath harder, but not stiffening again like before, letting the muscles dilates. 

Lexa was feeling completely full with the thick girt massaging her insides and the huge knot right outside her entrance. 

Clarke stilled when she was fully inside, desperate to find the friction she wanted but adamant to let the omega enjoy her first time. 

Lexa couldn't help to buck her hips upward between the little space the mattress and the warm body of the alpha conceded.

It was amazing, once her muscles gave up and let Clarke in she started to feel every nerve on fire ready to be ignite for the explosion. 

The alpha felt the omega move and got the hint. She started to rock slowly, pumping herself inside and retreating centimeters before slowly regaining them. 

God, if she'd go any faster she'd come. 

Her tight pussy was strangling her cock, wanting her cum inside of her right away, the muscles kept fluttering around her, not as much as before, but still trying to push her out.

“You're so fucking tight!” she breathed on her neck where she was leaving another mark as reminder of their night together. 

“And you're so fucking big!God, go faster it feels so good!”

And Clarke did pushing faster and harder, hearing the headboard smack against the wall. 

The omega released her from the hug to help her set the right pace pushing on her ass. 

The girl knew what she wanted and made the alpha push in harder and deeper, letting all of the benefits of keeping her there for a few seconds go to her head. 

“Fuck, keep going! Clarke.” she ordered. 

“There's no way I'll stop!” the alpha said, grabbing her waist to keep her still so she could be the one to set the pace. 

She started to pound into her spurred on by the brunette's moans and praises.

“Yes, like that Clarke!”

“Don't stop!”

“I''m almost there! Keep going!”

She screamed not able to control her volume, while the alpha kept going faster.

“Take it like a good girl, baby, yes, yes!” Clarke was reaching her own orgasm, slamming her cock as deep inside as she could. 

Lexa could feel her walls trying to clench, but the wide girth was forcing them wide open, she was so close.

“I'm so close.” she told to her lover “God, I can't make it, I need more!”

Clarke that was already at the edge fighting to not fall before her, slid a hand between their bodies to press circle on her clit hard and fast. 

The stimulation on the clit, made her walls crumble down on the alpha's cock. 

She arched her back, feeling herself closing up while the alpha was still forcing her big cock inside and out of her groaning for the effort, while behind Lexa's eye lids were exploding million of new galaxies, making it impossible for her to not push her core against the alpha's to prolong the feeling of Clarke inside of her. 

She never thought she'd feel something more powerful until the alpha started to come inside of her, making the fucking sun explode behind her lids, making everything go white, and her teeth latch on the soft skin over the alpha's gland. 

“If you bite me I will knot you.” the blonde said “God, please do it!” she was in the same situation as Lexa, uncapable to understand anything more than cum harder. 

But Lexa never broke the skin even if she kept her teeth there, until the after shocks stopped and the alpha could no longer hold herself up on her arm. 

Falling asleep still inside of her. 

…...................

When Clarke woke up from her best night of sex, she didn't find her lover next to her.

She found a note that said 

“May we meet again”  
-Lexa 

At least now she knew who to look for. 

….........................

Walking back to her dorm, Lexa thought about how she imagined her first time to go. Or how her parents taught her it should go.

On her first night after the bonding, with some potent alpha who was not a beautiful charming and sloppy alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you to know I didn't proof read it, I didn't go through my beta, because it was just practice;) and I'm also not english so if you see mistakes and you feel like telling me do it, please:) hope you enjoy!

Clarke asked to almost the entire fraternity if they knew Lexa. It was a peculiar name, so she was pretty sure that if they'd knew her it must have been her. 

Unfortunately she got a negative answer from all of the interviewed. 

It looked like the task was going to be much harder than what she thought. 

….........................

The campus was huge, but Clarke kept her eyes wide open looking for a certain brunette everywhere. 

She started to look at every person in her classes and during her travels from one to another. But nothing, no brown locks in sight. At least not the right ones. 

….............

It's weird how sometimes faith intervenes in people's life. You never know when it happens and how. 

You never know if it is for your own good or simply bad luck. 

At first the alpha thought it was bad luck, because she shared a wall with Lincoln. 

Not any wall but the one where the boy seemed to be having the time of his life banging his headboard against, for the last two days and nights. 

She wanted to sleep, or rethink to her encounter with the brunette, or paint or just exist in silence but all she could hear was bang, bang, bang. 

She was starting to think that the girl he was with was never going to come out of that room alive and if she ever did, she would look underfed and possibly limp for the rest of her life. 

She was starting to develop an head ache and she had to study for the exam in Fine Art that she desperately needed to pass. She already failed it once. Her mom was never going to stop annoy her if she didn't pass at least. 

Her attention span was very short, occupied with the scarce clues she had on the brunette's identities and the piece of furniture trying to open a hole on the wall was not helping her study at all. 

She needed silence and so she stood up and became the person she never wanted to be, a boner killer.

After having to knock (bang) on the wall for 10 minutes straight and possibly an orgasm from the occupants of the room they finally decided to open the damn thing. 

Lincoln stuck his head in the little space between the door and the jamb. 

“What?!”

“I don't really want to be that person Linc, but you need to stop fucking like a rabid rabbit and let me study.”

“Can't you just go to the library or somewhere else?” he asked anxious to go back to what, better who he was doing. 

“I've been banned from the library and the yard is a mess because of the game tonight, I'm begging you, stop!”

They heard Lincoln's lover call him and he said “Just give me a sec.” before closing the door.

From inside the sin-room she heard some shuffling. She was pretty sure the two had already forgotten her plea and started to fuck again, when the door was opened again. 

This time a short brunette with blue eyes appeared, wearing a sheet like a dress extending her a key. 

“That's my dorm room key, my roommate is the quietest person in the world. Go there and stop to annoy us. Dorm C second floor, room 214.” 

Without another word the omega went back to do whatever she was doing, aka fuck.

…...................

Thankfully the dorm was pretty far from the center of the campus, where the horde of pups was getting wasted before the game. 

She thought about knocking before entering, but she was pretty sure the girl's roommate was celebrating with the other kids, so she just opened it. 

She was not prepared for the visual and the magnificent smell that hit her. 

The beautiful brunette she had been looking for the past two days was splayed naked on her bed with one hand between her thighs and the other on one of the perky breast. 

Smelling ready to be fucked properly. 

All of her blood rushed to her cock.

The omega didn't hear her open the door, nor closing it and steeping inside.

“Want some help with that?” the alpha husked with a tent already formed in her pants. 

The brunette was startled by the intrusion and jumped removing her hand from her cunt to cover herself with the sheet. 

When Lexa saw Clarke she couldn't believe it. 

She had been hoping to meet the alpha again around campus and see what her behavior would be, to establish if what happened at the party was just a one time thing. 

She was not expecting to meet the blonde again in her own room. What are the chances?

“Clarke” the omega said, with her voice sultry and scratchy because of her activities. 

The way she clicked the k in her name made a shiver run down her spine directly to her dick. 

“Lexa.” she sighed “Answer me!” she commanded pumping out submitting pheromones, squeezing the bulge over her clothes.

The brunette drank the sight in front of her biting her lip before giving up a sensual “Yes.” and laying back on the bed discarding the obnoxious sheet. 

Clarke got rid of her everything that was covering the lower part of her body in record time and jumped on the bed. 

She was not completely hard yet, but she was sure that Lexa wouldn't mind helping her. 

She kissed the other girl languidly pushing her tongue inside the waiting mouth, they danced like two warriors wanting to bend the other, none of them managing to win the battle. 

When they separated, it was the omega turn to give orders. 

“Fuck, me. Get inside of me. Now!” she whispered in her ear, biting her lobe. 

“I'm not hard all the way.” she panted on her mouth “Help me out, babe.” 

“No.” the brunette growled “Just put it inside, I can't wait anymore.” she said bucking her hips upward as if she was trying to catch her hard dick. 

Clarke has never done anything like that and she was pretty sure that if she did something wrong she could end up getting hurt. 

But she couldn't wait either to be inside the omega. She had been waiting for days already. 

“Okay, just be still.” she ordered before reaching for her cock and aligning it the omega opening. 

Lexa was dripping, she was about to reach her orgasm when the blonde entered, and now she was writhing beneath her waiting to be taken just like she was imagining. 

The alpha put an hand on her waist trying to hold her unruly body down, starting to push the shaft inside. 

The stretching of her muscles stung a little, but nothing like the previous time, it was pleasure this time. 

Clarke was opening her way inside slowly, trying to hold down her lover.

The girl wanted her cock like nobody else ever did and she could not deny her of it.

This time she didn't encounter much resistance the warmth was receiving the intruder gladly.

The channel massaging her length was perfect, the omega was just as tight. This time she could start moving as soon as she got all the way in. 

“God, you're still so fucking tight!” she whispered on the omega's skin thrusting slowly to keep a perfect angle. 

“Just for you, Clarke.” Lexa breathed on her neck. 

She could feel the cock pulsing inside of her getting thicker, longer and harder. 

The alpha kept holding her down, while the only thing she wanted to do was to start thrusting like a mindless animal. 

She could feel herself being opened up from the insides, and the alpha putting more strength after each pump.

Clarke was feeling it was getting harder to pull out and push in every second, she never got this hard in such little time. 

The sensation was amazing, the silky channel chocking her girth trying to keep her little, but not strong enough to hold it down. 

When she felt she was almost at the fullest she started to thrust hard and fast. 

She gripped the headboard to have more leverage and pound inside of the girl merciless. 

“God, Lexa, you take it so well!” she praised. She could feel the girl's muscles fluttering around her, she was already close. 

She was holding the brunette's hips above the bed with one hand, angling her pussy upward so that she could grip the head board as better leverage. 

Lexa was laying on the bad with little movement capacity with on of her hand tangled inside the blonde lock and the other palming a boob beneath the layers. 

She was throuthly fucked, enjoying the sensation of the hard cock slamming inside of her rhythmically with no intention to stop. 

She could feel her orgasm getting closer, and she couldn't wait for Clarke to get closer to cum, and started to rub circles on her clit to get her sweet release, but when the alpha saw her she took both of her hand and pinned them over her head. 

She hold them with one of her own, while the other went to grip her leg behind the knee, pushing her opening upwards so that the alpha could add her entire weight to each thrust. 

Lexa whined, because of her failed plan. 

“You're not allowed to come unless I am.” Clarke told her. 

“You got me all hot and bothered, you're not gonna get away without me cumming inside of you!”

Each sentence matched by a strong thrust. 

“Link your legs around my waist.” the alpha ordered. 

The omega did as told, so that Clarke could stop holding her leg and went down to kiss her. It was all teeth and tongue, frenetic because of the alpha short thrusts. 

“When you wanna cum from now on you gotta call me, understood?” she panted on her lips “You're not allowed to touch yourself anymore if not for me, got it?” 

Lexa was a whimpering mess, she loved the authority that Clarke was giving her, moaning all the while at every strong push of the cock inside her. 

She could feel the huge knot formed pressing on her clit from that angle, begging to be taken inside. 

She couldn't focus on anything else. She was too busy moaning to answer, it was something that the alpha was not going to take. 

“Answer me!” she almost growled on her lips. 

“Yes, Clarke, anything for you!” she screamed, calming the alpha. 

“God, good girl, that's how I want you!” the blonde purred on her neck “Now cum on my fucking cock.” she ordered sneaking the hand that was holding her arms down to press harshly on her throbbing clit. 

The alpha was feeling every pulse of the hard nub and felt her balls getting tighter at the thought of being the one to cause it. 

The girl under her freed a scream of her name and started to trash irregularly, trying to thrust up while she pushing down. 

Trying to keep her inside holding her ass. 

With every thrust she started to grind in circular patterns. 

And when she felt the already tight pussy clench on her cock she bit down on her shoulder, until she felt the taste of blood. It was the wrong spot, but satisfying none the less. 

She heard the omega cry in pleasure and her cunt implode down on her cock and kept fucking her, deeper and deeper without giving her knot. 

And when it became almost impossible to slam herself inside because of how tight she was she felt her cum being released inside the omega, in shorty fast spurs going where her head could not fallow. 

“God, yes, fuck Lexa!” she roared, chocking on her name and letting her shoulder go, she kept fucking her slowly until they were both too sensitive to actually keep going and then pulling out, leaving a mess on the sheets, but too lazy to clean it. 

She grabbed the omega waist dragging her flush against her body, with her back to her front. 

She felt the girl starting to move. She froze not understanding why she wouldn't want to cuddle after such a great fuck. 

“Lex..” she started but the omega simply turned around re-positioning the alpha's arms around her and getting into a fetal position “I like it better this way” the brunette whispered on her chest. 

Clarke purred and wrapped herself around the other girl stroking her hip. 

“You were amazing by the way.” Lexa told her. 

“You too.” she said feeling sleepy, yep, she was one of those that fell asleep only a few minutes after sex “I don't know how you kept up with me, considering it's just your second time.”

“I don't either.” she said starting to kiss the alpha neck and purring at the same time. 

Laying next to Lexa, basking in her orgasm bliss and tiredness of her limbs she couldn't help but yawn, lulled from the omega purr. 

“You can sleep, if you want.” the brunette said on her neck. 

“Yeah, I'd like that.” it was the last thing she remembered from that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot! thank you very much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks. I'll try to make a multi smutty chapters of this or something like it, but I can't promise to update regularlly because I should focus on the bigger story I'm writing now:)
> 
> If you have something on your mind please share it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!:) Thank you very much for all the kudos comments and bookmark's:)

During the night Lexa kept moving, she wasn't used at having a big portion of her bed stolen from her by an overheated body, that did not seem to understand she needed air. 

Every time she tried to escape her burning companion she ended up having her closer than before. 

After many vane attempt at putting space between them she found herself pressed between the alpha and the wall, with her face pushed on the blonde's chest. 

She didn't mind that position that much if it wasn't for how hot she was feeling. 

Also the girl seemed to be having quite a dream, if her hard length was anything to go by. 

It was incredible, they were already smushed together but Clarke kept trying to get closer, occasionally bumping her shaft on her stomach. 

It was kind of cute the way the alpha kept running after her, that was why she didn't simply sleep on Octavia's bed or simply kick her out. 

But now she was reaching her limit. 

“Carfffk” she mumbled on her chest, trying to find some space to actually talk, but unable because of the tight arms that hold her. 

“Clarke.” she managed to say pushing the alpha back with her hands. 

The only thing that the sleeping form did was mumble something and tighten her hold on Lexa, so that she was again pressed against her body and barely able to just breath. 

She was not going to be cuddled to death.

She was not letting Anya write on her tomb stone something like that. 

So she opted for something a little more drastic. 

She bit the closest patch of skin to her mouth, finally rousing the alpha that jumped back rolling down the single bed with a loud thud a string of profanities, while she rolled on her back and inhaled a big gulp of air. 

Breathing never felt so good. 

“Why the fuck did you bite my boob, Lexa?” the blonde asked angry from the floor. 

“You were trying to kill me hugging me, Clarke!!” she said annoyed to the girl that was now trying to settle back on the bed. 

“Couldn't you just wake me like a normal person?” the blonde asked bewildered. 

“I tried!” she huffed trying to stop her from sitting on the bed “But the only thing you did was crush me harder.”

“Oh, yeah sorry.” the alpha said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head “I tend to snuggle next the closest thing I find while I'm asleep.” 

“I know.” Lexa said trying to cover the entire surface of her bed with her body. 

“Are you gonna let me come back on the bed now?” Clarke asked a little exasperated.

Now, she could understand if Lexa would be mad if she tried to leave after sex, but seriously, she was mad because she was cuddling her? This chick was weird. 

“No, you trapped me between the wall and yourself earlier. I will not let you do that again.” the omega said stoically, leaving no room for argument, trying to fall asleep again. 

The alpha was not going down without a fight ans she jumped back on the bed on top of the brunette that was laying on her belly. 

She went to straddle her bottom, holding the rest of her body down with her own. 

“Better like this?” she husked in her ear, biting lightly on a fading bruise she left few days ago. 

“No, how am I supposed to sleep like this?” the brunette asked annoyed by the relentless alpha. 

“I never said anything about sleep.” she purred, pressing her already hard cock on her bottom sliding one hand toward her core between her body and the bed, showing her willingness to do other activities. 

The omega hummed happily and said “If you play your cards right you might get lucky.” 

When her hand reached her target she started to gently rub her clit, and moved the other hand to palm one of her breast. 

“Yeah, you're on the right way.” the omega purred, while the alpha was leaving another hickey on her neck. 

Then Clarke moved her legs between the omega's, that where already stretching to give all of the needed space to the alpha's hand. 

She rested her weight on the girl, keeping her pinned to the bed, letting her only rock on her hand at her pace. 

“Keep going.” the brunette whispered with an hoarse voice. 

The alpha did as told palming her entire sex, pressing her palm on the stiffening bundle of nerves, pinching one of the nipple and pressing down with her hips, to both get pressure on her stiff erection and add more pressure to the omega's cunt. 

Her movements made the sparkle inside of Lexa's womb ignite a fire in her that could only be quenched by this alpha. 

They kept moving fallowing the sensual rhythm the blonde set, slow and torturous, so that each sensation could be engraved in their mind. 

The feeling of Clarke's stiff nipple pressed on her back, her insistent shaft that kept rubbing oh her soft behind, the soothing tongue on her neck that kept alleviating the sweet pain her teeth inflicted to her flesh, the soft fingers rolling her stiff nipples between them and the firm hand coated in her juices, releasing a little of the tension that was taking over her body.

The thing she wanted to remember the most were the shy sounds that were leaving her throat and the blonde's. 

They were the most sinful melody she ever heard, much better then the screams they both free in their previous encounters. 

They made her entire body electric, muscles snap with the need to loose the tension. 

She needed more now that it was starting to reach higher level. 

“Inside.” she ordered to the girl on top of her. 

“Your wish is my command.” Clarke smirked, forgetting her ministration on the girls neck and stopping the one of her chest to hold herself on the arm. 

She moved her hand on her core, dragging the wetness pouring out of her entrance over the stiff peak to press over it in a circular motion a few more time, before dipping the tip of her finger inside of it. 

She made sure to press her palm on her clit and the length of her finger on her front wall, massaging the button near it. 

Lexa freed a moan at the careful motion, that was soon extended with the addition of another finger, that helped the other caring for the whole channel. 

Clarke pushed inside and out her fingers slowly and every time she was was pushing inside she rocked down her hips making the omega rid herself of a filthy moan. 

She could feel the sweet honey coating her entire hand, so she pulled those out, earning a whine from the omega and a glare. 

To be forgiven the blonde bent down to kiss her lips, holding her chin with one hand, sliding her tongue directly between the parted lips. 

Their kiss was filthy, with mostly tongues clashing slowly together and nothing else other than their taste to make their buds explode with excitement.

This was too good to be broken, the perfect amount of sensuality and shameless egoistical pleasure in their movements made the alpha chose to keep going and start entering the omega occupied with her mouth. 

She pushed inside the first few inches inside, making Lexa break the kiss to whine both in pleasure and pain, her entrance was always a bit painful for her tight pussy, the alpha hoped she'd always stayed like this for her. 

She stilled her movements letting the girl adjust, and started to look for her mouth again, chasing it with her own.

When she found it again and sealed them together, starting a slow rhythm with her hips, careful not to drive more than an inch with every re-entry, until she bottomed inside, stilling her movements to enjoy the fluctuation of the girl's pussy on her hard cock dislodging her mouth from hers needing air. 

She rested it on her shoulder panting, and Lexa started to kiss her jaw whispering on her skin praises. 

“God, you give it me so perfectly.” kiss “Your cock is so big.” kiss “Fuck, you fill me to the brim. You don't know how good you make me feel.” nip, and a push of her hips backward on her length.

She gave the alpha an hint she gladly fallowed, starting to move her hips, deep and slow resuming that kiss she never wanted to break. 

The tight walls trying to milk her were heaven sent, they electrocuted every nerve in her cock, already tightening her balls ready to give her cum the brunette. 

The stimulation both coming from the kiss and the tight pussy was going to make her cum prematurely, that was why she broke it again to raise her body and start a faster pace pounding in and out the omega, forcefully. 

Lexa started to release soft moans, every time she bottomed inside, making the front of her thighs slap on the back of hers producing the most sensual sound she ever heard. 

The visual of the omega on all four in front of her, was making her a little too excited but just like her Lexa was having problems holding her orgasm at bay. 

Not knowing what the alpha next move would be was an incredible turn on for her, always in control of everything around her. 

She could fell her muscles ready to snap and clench on her partner's girth.

She was almost there, but before she'd come she wanted to taste her lips again, so she raised herself to have her back flush against her front, using one of her hands to bring Clarke's mouth to her own, from where the alpha was smelling her glands and reattached them. 

The blonde's hands on her hips were going to leave a mark because of the strength she was using to hold her steady while she kept slamming herself inside of her.

The languid kiss was broken by Clarke “I don't think I can make you cum this time.” the alpha whispered on her lips a little ashamed of herself. 

“Rub my clit, babe.” she answered before treading her hand into blonde hair to push her lips back on hers. 

The blonde did as told pressing hard and fast with two fingers on the nerves in circles pushing herself harder and faster starting to lose her rhythm. 

When Clarke was losing hope to make her cum, she felt the soft muscles clench on her cock, stimulating her to give up her load, feeling Lexa go stiff in her arms releasing her lips to choke out of her her throat an hoarse “Clar-ke!”

That single word made her start to cum, giving short and frenetic push, almost screaming “Fuck, Lex, keep going babe, you're great!” giving it all to the omega's womb. 

They rode the aftershocks together until there were no more, slowing their hips but not stopping keeping a soft rhythm unwilling to separate their bodies until it became too much and they had to.

Falling to the bed, with the omega accepting her lover's affection without complaining.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding plot finally, at least a little:) oh and I decided that Clarke is an awkward cinnamon roll:) enjoy

Clarke cuddled Lexa through the night again, but this time the brunette learned from her mistakes and pressed her back to her front to have all the space to breath.

You could still cook on their bodies because of their temperature, but at least this time air was not scarce.

That was how the omega survived to one of the worst night of sleep she's ever had.

She wasn't mad at the alpha, she kind of make up to her with the great sex they had in the middle of the night and the one in the afternoon.

Unfortunately for her time did not take in account her needs and the little sleep she managed to get when the blasting noise of her alarm reverberated through the room, waking a grumpy blonde.

“The fuck!” she exclaimed raising her head from the pillow disoriented “Why this shit is so loud?!”

“Because Octavia wouldn't wake up if it wasn't.” Lexa answered placidly from her place in the alpha's arms.

“Can you turn it off?” Clarke asked snuggling closer to the omega, nuzzling her nose in her neck between her hair.

“If you'd let me go, I could.” the omega answered with a smile clear in her voice.

“Yeah sure, you're right.” the blonde chuckled turning to lay on her back.

Lexa turned and with an hand on the girl's chest she leaned to clear the room of the sound.

When she was about to resume her position the alpha grabbed her and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

As soon as the brunette felt her ask for entrance she granted it.

Their tongue danced softly one against the other, massaging each other with no second end, just for the sake of it.

Lexa wasn't sure for how long they kept kissing each other and when she threw a quick glance to the clock she realized she was going to be late for class if she kept making out with Clarke or if they took this to the next level.

So she detached her lips from her, that tried to to fallow and said “I will be late for class if we keep kissing, and I really need a shower.”

“I could use one too,” the alpha said with an hoarse voice, it was probably because of sleep or because some ideas were forming in her head “Maybe we could have one together.” she smirked.

“I am already late, Clarke.” she said with an admonishing glare.

“Yeah me too, I'm just saying that to save us both time.” _and because I really wanna do it in the shower with you,_ she thought.

“Don't try anything funny, let's go.”

One of the perks of living in dorm C was that they shared a bathroom with just another room and not the whole floor.

Clarke fallowed gladly commenting on that “So, cool! I have to share it with the whole fraternity!” trying to walk while hugging her from behind, already trying to turn their shower time in something more.

She turned on the hot water and waited for it to start and get warm.

During that time the alpha started to kiss her neck, palming her breasts from behind.

Her action were welcomed by the omega that leaned back on her body and moved her head to give the blonde more surface to tease.

“You said you wouldn't try anything funny.” the brunette teased the alpha, while her head was floating in a pleasure induced dizziness.

“You're the one who said that, I just kept my mouth shout.” she breathed on her neck smirking on the tender skin, already raw because of the bruises the alpha was so fond of leaving.

“Don't give me anymore hickeys though. My necks is already sore because of you.”

“Aye, captain!” the blonde joked testing the water.

“I like commander better.” the brunette rebutted.

“Commander.” Clarke tried the title on her tongue “Yeah I like it better too.” she said giving a cheeky smile to the omega.

Sometimes the alpha looked so cute that Lexa couldn't help but feel her heart swell with affection for her.

With that dimple on her chin, broad smile and childish behavior Lexa was starting to develop a crush on her.

And to think that she hated frat girls and boys.

She took the girl's hand and guided her inside the shower, to distract herself from her thoughts.

Clarke gladly fallowed bypassing the warm water to push her on the still cold tiles of the wall, to kiss her and press her body to her.

The kiss was soft and slow, like the one they had this morning, not rushed like the others they shared. It didn't help Lexa to find distraction from her thoughts.

So she decided to change the mood, making her hands travel toward the alpha's bosom.

She palmed them tenderly, not giving too much pressure, she could already feel the tip hardening under her skin.

Clarke broke the kiss to free a pleasured breath, and push herself off the omega to give her more room but not going to far, looking at her with lust.

“Do you like that, babe?” she asked knowing the answer.

“Yeah, keep going.” the alpha answered enjoying her hands on her, biting her lip.

She rolled one nipple between her fingers, pinching the other, earning a sharp intake of breath from the blonde.

She then started to give attention to her neck leaving a dark bruise on it. A little as a payback and a little to mark her, before descending toward the hard tips waiting to be tasted.

But before that she teased a little more leaving another hickey on the underside of her boob.

The blonde enjoyed the suction on her skin and hummed satisfied every time Lexa attached her mouth to her skin.

When her tongue made contact with the hard tip, she was not expecting the alpha to press her head toward it and give an hard push of her hips.

The omega adjusted rapidly to the blonde's actions.

Grazing the nerve bundle with her teeth and sucking harshly on it, making the girl start to grind her fast hardening length on her leg releasing whimpers for her action.

She flicked her tongue over it while gently holding it with her teeth.

“God, you're gonna make me come if you keep doing that!” the alpha panted on her head letting her go.

She surged upwards thrusting her tongue inside her mouth drinking what was Clarke from the source. The alpha was at her mercy, unable to fallow her pace letting her ravish her mouth.

When Lexa needed air she broke the kiss and the blonde rested her forehead on hers, staring in each others eyes.

“Sorry for pushing you like that” Clarke broke the silence “but I really liked it.”

“You were really gonna cum if I kept doing that?” the omega asked biting her lip proud of herself.

“No one has ever made it” the alpha said sheepishly “But I think you could manage.”

“I will try sooner or later.” the omega said enticingly, grabbing the semi hard cock that was resting on her leg starting to pump it.

The blonde chocked on thin air because of it but soon started to thrust her hips in her hand, letting the omega burn another mark on her skin, right above the mating glands.

Her knot was forming and when the omega's hand was traveling over it she could no longer touch her already straining fingers with her thumb.

Clarke hoped to one day sink it in the girl's tight pussy.

And as if reading her thoughts Lexa asked “Are you ever going to give me your knot?”

“God, yes. Just ask for it and it's yours!” the alpha agreed, thrusting harder in her hands.

And that was when the omega pushed her back to have room to get on her knees.

The visual of having the girl on her knees made her release a moan.

The brunette kept massaging her shaft with her hand, licking the tip, tasting her precum.

The omega thought it tasted both salty, sweet and bitter, like strawberries and balsamic vinegar.

Lexa decided she liked it and hummed before starting to take the head inside her mouth moving her hand over the knot.

The vibration sent a shiver of pleasure from the tip of the alpha's cock toward her entire body, making her buck her hips. It was already hard to stay still but with the girl producing such sinful sounds was impossible.

The omega kept unfazed her bobbing, something that turned on Clarke even more.

Lexa could feel the underside vein of her cock pulse in rhythm with her actions, the thick vein made the entire knot pulse with it she could feel it in her hand as well.

With the pulsing increasing she could tell that Clarke was close. The alpha was trying to keep her hips still but was failing giving a little push every time her mouth was taking more of her cock inside, holding her still with hand tangled in her hair.

When Lexa decided to be bold and retreat her head grazing her teeth gently over her shaft, Clarke lost it.

She pulled her hair a little to signal her to stand up, as soon as she did it, the alpha grabbed her on the back of her thighs pushing her on the wall.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll walk funny for a week.” the blonde growled in her ear letting one of her thigh go to guide her cock to her entrance and then moved it back on her thigh.

She entered the omega in one push while she was holding her up against the wall, starting to slam her hard cock in and out of her.

The omega moaned loudly, happy for the water as extra lubricant.

She was clinging like a koala to Clarke with her legs locked around her waist and her arms around her neck while the alpha was resting her weight on one arm that was settled near Lexa's head on the tiles using the other to help the omega up, on her thigh.

Lexa was dripping because of the show of prowess the alpha was giving her.

It wasn't just the way she was fucking her, the holding her up too was an incredible turn on.

She was seriously starting to believe that Clarke was born to be just a mounting animal, to fuck and breed omegas until her last day.

“God, you're going to make me cum in five minutes if you keep going on like that!” she moaned arching herself back so she could be closer to the alpha after a particular strong push that made her cock reach something inside of her that made her want to build the blonde an altar to worship this goddess of sins.

“Then do it!” the girl growled again from the crook of her neck fucking her even harder if possible.

The authority in her voice sent a jolt of electricity directly to her clit, in the exact same moment Clarke was straining her knot against her entrance, hitting that spot again and making her tight muscles there burn with pleasure for the stretch.

All of that combined made her clamp her insides on the alpha like nothing before, arching her back to get the most contact of skin on skin and to try and take more of her knot.

But the alpha was not having any of it. She was not letting Lexa take any kind of control and kept her brutal pace while the omega chocked on her name trying to recover her breath.

“Clra-ke, oh God! You're amazing” she screamed in the middle of her orgasm while the blonde kept pounding in her with the same intensity, sending fireworks flying behind her closed eyelids.

She rode her aftershocks with the alpha banging her with such a force that they seemed to never subside while the alpha started to groan because of the fatigue of thrusting in and out of the tight cunt.

“God, Clarke you fuck me so good, babe!” Lexa moaned again, still floating in her post orgasm bliss, still clenching on her cock.

Her muscles trying to close themselves on Clarke again and again harder each time let out a flow of wetness, that coated her balls and the upper part of her thighs, spurting her to go faster and signaling the end of Lexa's longest orgasm so far, that the omega accompanied with an high pitched scream of the alpha's name, that seemed to have no intention of stopping.

The alpha moved up her head to start kissing her, with the same intensity her hips were fucking her.

Lexa was feeling herself getting oversensitive, with each relentless thrust, while the alpha kept her lips busy.

Her walls quivering again trying to push out the intruder that kept stealing ground inching closer and closer to seal her knot inside,

She pushed the alpha back with hand trying to recover her breath to talk, while the girl chased after them.

“Clarke, it's too much. Fuck, pull out.” she begged.

The blonde stilled her movements completely sheathed in, kissing her jaw, trying to calm down and keep her hips still.

Something she was failing at, because every now and then she was giving a short thrust, like she couldn't control her own body.

“Let me make you cum again, babe. Trust me, I know you can, just relax.” she whispered in her ear, before staring into green eyes, waiting for the verdict.

The brunette bit her lip, and nodded she knew Clarke was not doing something she wasn't sure of.

The blonde started to kiss her again, softly and then her hips were moving again giving her cock to Lexa at a more pleasant pace.

The alpha sneaked one hand between their bodies gently pinching her clit, making Lexa free her mouth to let out a sinful sound, only to be chased again by the alpha's.

It made a new flow of wetness erupt from Lexa, signaling the alpha that she could resume a faster pace, and she did.

The blonde was a machine, not even needing to breath stealing all the air in the omega's lungs, reattaching her mouth to hers at any given chance.

After a loud moan and another attempt from the blonde to reconnect their lips Lexa stopped her.

“I need to breath, babe and to scream your name.” she had to moan between the sentence because the alpha increased the pressure on her clit “God, stop playing with me and make me cum again!”

The alpha smirked on her cheek and started to fuck her again at full speed.

All that could be heard in the bathroom were the water cascading, the slap of their flesh coming together and their ragged breaths and when Clarke managed to get another inch of her knot inside of Lexa hitting that spot again with her head and pinching hard her clit, Lexa's scream could be heard too.

“Fuck, Clarke I'm c-cumming again!”

This time the alpha fell off the edge with her giving her cum in deep, slow and hard thrusts.

Trying to reach deeper even with the omega's muscles trying to push her out, but spurred on by the silky entrance trying to close over her knot.

A few more thrusts and it would be in, the most sensitive part of her cock, crushed by those tight muscles, milked over and over again to give the omega all of her cum,

“Do you want it?” she asked panting ready to sink it inside of her.

“Yes!” the omega said eager nodding her head “God, knot m..”

And that was when Emori decided to enter the bathroom screaming.

“You can't do this shit in the morning O how many times do we have to tell you!?”

When she realized it was not Octavia she turned around covering her eyes while a very embarrassed Lexa tried to hide behind an angered Clarke.

“Oh my god Lexa! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!” she said apologetic.

“Get the fuck out!” Clarke roared still inside of Lexa.

If she wasn't the only thing covering the omega she might have jumped out of the shower to kick this girl's ass.

“Yes, yes, sorry but we really need to use the bathroom.” she repeated again.

“Please Emori get out!” Lexa whined hitting her head on the wall with a loud thud.

“Uhm, yeah sure just be out in 10 or I'm sending in Ontari.” she said fleeing the room.

They both looked in the other's eyes.

Lexa mortified and Clarke sorry.

“I guess the moment is ruined.” the alpha tried to joke pulling herself out of the omega.

“Yeah.” the brunette agreed ignoring her attempt to lighten up the situation.

The blonde grabbed the shampoo and asked hopeful “Want me to wash your hair?”

“Maybe another time.” she said witnessing the alpha saddening. The sight made her heart clench, as if it was crushing under tons of weight.

She couldn't stand that sight so she gently caressed her face and kissed trying to comfort her.

“I'm sorry but Ontari would get in the shower with us if we don't get out. And not in a fun way I can assure you.” she said earning a sad smile and keeping to caress her cheek. “We'll do that another time I promise you.”

“Ok, sure.” Clarke conceded giving a quick peck on her lips.

They washed themselves in silence and brushed their teeth in record time.

The alpha emerged first grabbing a towel signaling Lexa to get inside of it with her.

She was not going to get another sad look so she pressed herself to the blonde's body letting her close the fabric around both of their bodies.

Clarke kissed her again but before she could deepen the kiss the door opened again and Emori's face reappeared.

“You have one minute girls!” she shouted.

“Out!” the alpha barked annoyed by the intrusion.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Someone's touchy this morning, jeez.” she mumbled closing the door.

After that they went back to Lexa's room to get dressed and dry their hair.

“This might be pointless, but do you happen to have a pair of clean boxers?” the blonde asked hopeful “I really don't wanna wear last night's.”

“Well, I actually do.” the omega said reaching for a pair to give Clarke.

“Who do these belong to?” she asked annoyed by her possessions.

“Me. I like to wear them to sleep instead of panties.” Lexa answered confused by the look on the blonde's face she could not decipher.

“Oh, uhm cool. I think they're gonna be a little tight but whatever.” the blonde said smiling making the previous dark look disappear as soon as it appeared.

After that they got dressed in silence until they were both ready to leave the room.

They were facing each other about to say goodbye when Clarke seemed to remember something, and removed the light blue thin scarf that was around her neck.

“Considering I'm wearing your panties you should wear something mine.” she said settling the piece of clothing on her neck “I also got a little carried away, so maybe it's better to cover those.”

Lexa's face showed for a second her disappointment but it seemed like Clarke managed to see it.

It was rare for people to be able to read her because of how good she was at masking her feeling, only Anya managed to do so.

“It's not because I don't want people to see them, it's just that it looks like you've been attacked by a vampire or something like that.” she said chuckling a little embarrassed “And I'm also not wearing anything so that yours can be seen so...” this time her face became like a tomato and her hand flew to the back of her head scratching her nape. “Yeah, you know, let's just, I don't k...”

“You're not wearing my panties, they're boxers.” Lexa said smiling with her heart warm because of how cute the alpha was looking in that moment, saving her from her own rambling.

“From how tight they are I'd be better off with a g-string or something like that.” she grumbled.

“I bet you'd look sexy in one of those.” the brunette went along with her.

“I look sexy in everything.” she smiled making the omega laugh.

 _Yeah, Griffin make her laugh you're doing great!_ She thought to herself.

When the laughing stopped they found themselves back again in an awkward silence.

The brunette looked at her watch and realized that if she didn't leave soon she'd miss another class that day.

“Look, Clarke.” the omega said making the alpha think _God I love it when she clicks the k in my name_ “I really need to say goodbye now, or I am going to miss another class.”

“Yeah sure totally. Sorry for keeping you.” she said sheepishly.

“Yeah, you know, it is my room so you need to, you know.” Lexa said embarrassed, trying to make her understand that she needed to leave as well.

“Oh, yeah right I'm leaving. So sorry.” the alpha said burning bright red, before getting out of the room.

Well that was, weird? Disappointing? Awkward?

 _She could at least kiss me goodbye or actually say it._ she thought _it's kind of my fault for banging a frat girl for my first time and even developing some sort of feelings for her. Great job Lexa, seriously. Great. Job. She isn't even able to be polite, God what were you thinking!?_

She kept admonishing herself even for feeling hurt by Clarke's behavior.

_You should have never let yourself like somebody like that. Thank god Emori entered the bathroom at the right time._

She started to feel tears prickle her eyes thinking Idiot over and over again.

When she felt like one drop was about to escape her eyelids she closed them, pressing them together and got herself a pep talk.

_No, there's no way in hell you're gonna cry over some idiotic fuckgirl that fucked you over. No way! She looked like a decent human being but she's just as much of an ass as all of the others. So get your shit together and go do what you are here to do, aka learning._

And then she went out of the door, and started to close it with the key.

She felt somebody tap her shoulder and turned around to be faced with Clarke.

_What the hell is she doing still here?_

“I'm sorry for leaving like an idiot earlier, it's just that I'm really awkward sometimes.” she said with her face colored in bright red “But you know, I really wanted to ask for your number if that's ok?” she asked scratching the nape of her head again.

Lexa was confused, well more like bewildered. They spend most of their time together fucking like animals and now she was acting shy.

_She was really, really awkward._

“Umn, sure.” she said “Give me your phone.”

The alpha looked like a puppie on a sugar trip while she was handing the device to her.

It did make the omega skip a beat or two, but she tried not show it or get carried away with it like before.

When she gave the phone back the blonde was still smiling like a kid on Christmas.

“Thanks, sorry for before, again.” she said chuckling “I, I'll...”

She stopped her own sentence looking even more weird to Lexa's eyes and leaned up kiss her.

It was soft and tasted like Clarke and most likely the happiness she was emanating. It wasn't a passionate one like the ones before or something that should be done in private. It was just the perfect goodbye kiss.

“I'll text you soon, ok?” she whispered on her lips.

She simply nodded still feeling dizzy because of her lips.

The blonde pecked her lips again and turned around to leave the building.

Lexa leaned back on the door trying to catch her breath with a new mantra running around her head.

_Don't get carried away, don't get carried away, don't get carried away....._

She checked her phone and realized she was late for class in the end.

 _And I'm late to say that shit too._ She thought running toward the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you'd like to see something happen let me know!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I really need to know what you think about Lexa's friends 'cause I got a little carried away:)

Clarke came back to a silent room. She didn't know what God grant her that peace but she thanked her. 

She had that damn exam on Neoclassicism to study for. 

She had it in two days, with over 100 page left to study and yesterday she spent it fucking. 

There was no way in hell she was regretting what happened and say some shit like I should have studied instead of fucking, but right now she wished she was a good student who didn't neglect her duties.

After a few minutes of self-pitying moaning in the pillow, she grabbed a Redbull and started an hardcore study session. 

…........................

Lexa was seated at her desk, bouncing her leg up and down trying to study but failing miserably. 

She was checking her phone every few minutes reading the same few lines over and over again. 

She spent two days like this because of the alpha who shall not be named, or talked about.

Of course Octavia didn't agree with that.

“God, stop pinning over blondie. How many times do I have to tell you that she's waiting the customary three days before texting you, trying not to look desperate.” 

“I am not pinning after her. I am waiting for a refund from Amazon.” she said annoyed. 

It was partly true, the omega had ordered a book and instead received a stress ball shaped like a boob with nipple and aureole. It was useless to say that she sent the box back with an indignant e-mail to the popular online shop. 

The alpha hummed and said “Keep lying to yourself.”

Lexa groaned. She internally damned the day she agreed at staying in a promiscuous room. The only one on the campus. 

She was supposed to go live with Anya in her apartment but less then a week away from moving in her roommate, Echo, broke up with her boyfriend she was supposed to go live with. 

Useless to say, Lexa found herself in deep shit. 

She only had two weeks to find a place to stay, so she applied for a dorm room and using her family name, she managed to secure herself a place to sleep.

The poor employee had to bend rules and ask for Octavia's acceptance to find her a bed. The last one. 

All of that because the last bed in the entire campus was in a room with an alpha. 

She hoped to have at least some omegas or betas neighbors to share the bathroom with but with her luck she got two more unruly alphas that needed to be potty trained, like Octavia. 

And now comes THE big question. Why Lexa was damning that day in relation to the blonde's story? 

Well because alphas were worst than Dan fucking Humphrey! 

She also damned the day that Raven, another alpha and Octavia's best friend, met Anya and decided to start a relationship with her lightweight blonde best friend. 

Because when Anya drank she tented to blab and spill all of her secrets, including Lexa's. 

Like the one she was still a virgin. It wasn't a real secret, it's just that it wasn't any of their business, because Drunk Anya told Raven, Raven told Octavia and Octavia told Emori and Ontari with the omega present. 

From that time on to Octavia was forbidden entering Lexa's personal space. 

Because as soon as the not so bright brunette found out about the news she ran home chased by Raven, to make a big announcement, while the omega was tutoring their neighbors in Math. 

“I call dibs on Lexa!” she shouted entering the room. 

She left all of the inhabitants confused and a bit shocked.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ontari barked flaunting her lovely personality. 

“I'm gonna be the one to pop her cherry!” she proclaimed smiling wolfishly. 

Her statement made the omega turn bright red and her anger explode. 

She threw after the alpha most of her books in the room forcing her to flew with a yelp, chased again by Raven who limped behind her. 

While the other two alphas were looking at her in fear. 

“Out!” she barked at them, making them run to their own room. 

Octavia had to sleep on Emori and Ontari's floor for a week before Lexa let her come back to the room after an apology, a promise to never talk about it again and a lengthy talk with Anya. 

Every time somebody brought that up the younger girl shivered and stopped talking. 

Nobody knew what the older alpha told her, except that Octavia had to stay away from Lexa's personal space. 

After that talk she even looked a bit fearful of Anya, feeling uncomfortable every time they'd end up being too close.

She was really happy with not having to talk about her sex life or lack of it, until Emori decided to spill the bean to Octavia, barging inside their room from the bathroom door as soon as the other alpha arrived, while Lexa was staring at her phone, pretending to study.

“O! somebody's popped Lexa's cherry!” Emori shouted to the girl entering fallowed by Ontari. 

“What?!” Octavia exclaimed shocked “I thought it was gonna be me!” she also feigned to be on the brink of crying, touching with one hand where her heart rested. 

“You can't even get in her personal space, how did you think you'd managed?” Ontari asked with her constant annoyed tone. It always seemed like she considered you stupid when she talked. 

Lexa didn't know how Emori dealt with it. 

“Telepathically, duh?” the younger alpha in the room said as if it was logic. 

Ontari narrowed her eyes at her and said “You have no fucking idea of what you're talking about.” 

“Jeez, you should start to recognize defeat dude!” Octavia said before reaching for 50 bucks ”I guess this are yours.” she extended the money to Ontari that did not grab them. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Lexa asked already suspecting that these idiots made a bet about who she'd sleep with first. 

“It wasn't any of us, O!” Emori told her excited to be the one relaying the news. 

“Then I get to keep my money! Anyway who? And how do you know it?” 

“Well I don't know her name. Now comes the best part!” she paused to raise the suspense “I saw them banging in the shower!” she shrieked. 

“Oh my God, Lex! That's an advance trick!” she said turning her attention to the extremely embarrassed brunette.

She was completely red from her neck up to the her ear tips, staring at the floor mortified. 

The alphas in the room all shut up finally. 

Feeling sorry for being insensitive toward the omega's privacy. 

“Ontari go hug her!” Octavia ordered. 

“Why me?! You do it!” the grumpy alpha rebutted. 

“I can't get in her personal space! And we know the two of you cuddle!” 

“She does the hugging when I ask her to cuddle not the other way around! Emori do it!” 

“Emori gets a boner every time she nears an omega I don't think that's a good idea now, dumbass just do it!” Octavia said pushing Ontari. 

“It's not my fault if I'm sensitive!” 

At first Lexa tried to send the alpha away, but Ontari flashed her her puppy eyes and managed to hug her. 

“Lex, we're sorry.” the alpha wrapped around her whispered on her shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Octavia agreed with her friend “We're sorry for being insensitive jerks, but I swear, we weren't making fun of you, or anything like that.” she said showing her version of puppy eyes. 

The three alpha knew that the omega would let them go away with anything when they did that expression. 

“We just want you to feel comfortable talking to us about sex. We were just trying to treat you like we do among ourselves.” Emori gulped before continuing “You know we want you to feel like one of us. Not like an alpha, but you know-part of the crew-but like family you know?” 

“God, somebody make ghetto girl shut up.” Ontari said nuzzling to get closer to the omega's neck, before grimacing “Ew, you still smell like that chick.”

“Asshole” was all Emori rebutted.

“What we're trying to say is that you don't have to feel left out just because you're an omega, when you're with us. We know you don't feel always included because of that, but we all love you and we're not like 50 years old alpha that says omegas and alphas should not be friends.” she said squatting down so she could try to catch her eyes. “We know you don't come to parties with us because you feel like we bring you 'cause you're Anya's friend and we're scared of her.”

“I'm not scared of her and Ontari isn't too.” Emori added as it only was meant to be a thought and not a sentence. 

She had the habit to say everything that was on her mind, even the things she didn't want to. 

“Shut it Em! What I'm trying to say, Lex, is that we just want to be your friends and that is our shitty way to show you, basically saying stupid stuff, because you're one of us!”

“We know you're reserved but as she said we wanna be your friends, and to be that we should know things about you and you should feel comfortable with us.” Emori said calmly “Ontari is reserved too, but we still make fun of her 'cause she acts like a bad girl and then asks you to cuddle her. It's our way to say we know you.”

“I don't act like a bad girl.” she said glaring at the girl who just spoke. 

“If you say you are one you'll go even lower in my cool list.” Octavia said leaning her weight on an arm to relieve some from her bent legs “Can you at look at us, Lex? Please.”

The omega bit her lip, pondering about forgiving the alphas or not. 

To say she was embarrassed was an euphemism. 

She was shy and always got nervous when they talked about sex and tried to change the topic, they knew. 

But, she couldn't be mad at them for trying to get to know her. 

She knew she wasn't easy to befriend, Anya had been her only friend until college but she liked her boundaries, her family always told her not to tell her secrets. 

She was taught to think of life as a battlefield. Every information about her devolved could mean defeat. 

That was why she never got attached and was always impassible. 

But she didn't want to live her life like that anymore. Just one night with Clarke showed her that it was better to risk being crushed than that. 

So she raised her head to meet her friends eyes. 

“Ok” she said still over-embarrassed. 

“That's all you gotta say, seriously? I gave you a five minutes long speech, you can say two sentences.” Octavia said teasing. 

“Do you really have a cool list?” she answered reflecting her friend stance. 

The alphas laughed, even Ontari. 

“She has sense of humor!” Emori exclaimed “I can't believe it! It's the first time you crack a joke in over a year!”

“I do.” Lexa smiled to her “But, I really need to go at my pace with all the sex talk, and personal stuff too. I'm sorry girls but it really makes me uncomfortable talking about it.” 

Octavia smiled and straightened up “We're cool with that, we just want you to open up a little to us.” 

“Will do, I promise.” the omega smiled. 

…..........

She flew outside the class as soon as he was done with that damn exam. 

She couldn't care less about Palladio building some great house somewhere in the world. 

She loved painting not architecture. Her dad would have aced that exam, but for her was a nightmare.

The next time somebody says that Art students do nothing she might get violent. 

She had been holed up in her room for two days, having no direct contact with sun light, so she decided to go sit in the yard to repair for it. 

It was warm outside and she basked in the light, getting rid of her jacket, leaving her with only her t-shirt.

When she found a relative quite place she sprawled herself over the soft grass and started to think about the beautiful brunette, that kept popping up in her mind even when she was focused on angles of construction. 

She still had to text her, but she was afraid of it. 

God, she was frightened by Lexa, and how much she wanted to be around her. 

It wasn't just the sex that she was reliving, but the playful banters they both pulled. The easiness of simply existing together with her. 

She wanted to see her again, but she didn't want a relationship. Something that maybe the omega wanted. 

She could not be sure of it, she didn't know the brunette enough to speculate on her thoughts. 

All she knew was that Lexa wanted to be chased, because of the note she left on her nightstand their first night together and that maybe she was waiting for a goodbye kiss when she left her room before asking for her number. 

Fuckbuddies didn't kiss goodbye, right?

At least she didn't. 

Thinking about their interaction over and over again was useless. 

She needed to think about what to do, and the impression it would give the omega. 

Going out for a coffee sounded too much like a date, and that was not what she wanted.

She also didn't want to raise up the brunette's expectation.

A meeting just the two of them had to be absolutely banned. It would give the wrong idea no matter what they had in front of them. 

Maybe she could invite her to the frat party next Friday, and tell her to bring her friends, like this they didn't have to stay alone and Clarke wouldn't have to tell her she was the no string attached type. 

Avoiding her problems was not her best quality, but she was an hardcore procrastinator, so she'll do it only when Lexa would confront her about it, if she ever will. 

….................

After their conversation about being friends, Octavia decided that the attention left the focal point for too long and started to talk about herself.

Lexa decided to lay back on the bed, before the girl started her story. 

Her legs were aching because of the straining they had endured in the shower and her lady parts were sore as well. 

Clarke did keep her promises. 

She was going to walk funny for a week, considering that her soreness still hasn't passed in two days. 

After she settled on the bed, Ontari fallowed like a puppy and laid down with her taking the little spoon position. 

The girl was a slut for being cuddled, so Lexa let her be, because the fight to make her go away was much harder than doing what she wanted. 

“You know Lex, I tried something new last night as well!” Octavia smirked. 

“What is it?” Emori asked after stealing the younger alpha bed leaving Octavia to seat on the floor with her back leaning on the bed. 

“Anal.” she said smiling. 

“Didn't you try it already?” Ontari asked confused. 

Octavia was pansexual and had many experiences with all of the genders. 

“Well, yes, but I was always “top” not the “bottom”, and Lincoln was amazing!” she said smiling. “I mean at first it hurt a little 'cause he's really big for a beta, but girls let me tell you it was a-fucking-mazing!” 

“Aren't you supposed to, you know, start with little and then go big, or something like that?” Emori asked scrunching up her nose. 

Emori was very, very straight and only slept with male omegas, but she always enjoyed hearing Octavia's stories because she was quite curious about sex and often asked for advises to her. 

“Yes you are.” Ontari coolly added. 

Lexa always found herself quite surprised with the cuddly alpha. 

She thought she was straight, but never asked for confirmation and always found herself surprised by her contribution to the conversation. 

It might be because the alpha was studying sexology, but often it seemed like she was talking for experience. 

When asked about her orientation Ontari just shrugged and ignored you, it was usually Octavia that ended up faced with cold shoulders. 

“That's right! And I have been doing that. You remember my ex, Dax? He asked me if I wanted to try and you know we started to make sure my body was ready for him, but then we broke up and nothing happened.” she said huffing “And then when I couldn't make my girl stand up anymore with Lincoln, 'cause gals let me tell you he is a beast in bed, he asked me if I wanted to try that I said hell yeah! He was very gentle, he knew what he was doing and well now I'm kind of addicted!” Octavia said clapping her hands. “In fact he asked me if I wanted to hang out at the frat house later with him.” she said showing them his text “I got him wrapped around my little finger!”

“Well done, O!” Emori told her. “I seriously don't know how you make girls and boys fall to your feet after just a night!” 

“Well, that's 'cause I'm amazing!” she said smirking, and then blushed a little, something uncommon for her “I have to say, though that he kind of have the same effect on me, it's so weird. I don't usually feel like this after just one time.” 

“Ohh, look at her!” Ontari said teasingly “She caught feelings!” 

Octavia stole the pillow from underneath Emori's head to throw it at the alpha on the opposite bed that to save herself lept off the bed leaving a drowsy Lexa un-shielded. 

“I hate you, Octavia!” she mumbled in the pillow that caught her in the face. 

The alphas all laughed and Octavia came to recover her pillow and then said “Well, Lexie, I shared now it's your turn!” 

Lexa blushed and said “I'll pass.” 

“C'me on Lex, we need to know what this chick did to you, to charm her way into your pants!” Ontari exclaimed still on the floor trying to protect herself from Octavia's kicks. 

“You talk like a nerd, Tari.” she said “And we really need to know, Lex!” Octavia said forgetting the dangerous alpha on the bed who tried to sweep her feet from under her. 

“Ass!” she said before retreating to her previous position. 

“Come on, Lex, we're waiting!” Emori said getting in a sitting position to give the omega all of her attention. 

“Ok” she said huffing embarrassed “but I really don't know why she's got such an effect on me. I mean, we met at a party last month and we made out, then Anya came to get me back and glared at her. That was the first time we met” she smiled remembering their first encounter “Then last Friday, when O dragged me to the party we met again, we talked for just a few minutes and then...” she gulped trying to make her embarrassment go away “You know, she asked me to go to her room and then, yeah you know we kind of, we did it that's it!” she said turning completely red, wanting the attention go somewhere else. 

“That's it?” Octavia asked disappointed “We need the details, Lex! Like what did she do? Did she made you cum? And how the hell did you go upstairs after like 3 sentences? Were you drunk?” 

“No, no I wasn't drunk, I had been there for like 3 minutes when she arrived to talk to me!” She said defending the blonde alpha “I mean I don't know why I did it, it was weird I mean I liked her smell and she was nice, I also liked the way she was touching me and when she asked me to go to her room I said yes. That's it.”

“You forgot the other question.” Ontari said spurring her to go on. “Did she made you cum?” 

“Uhm, yeah she did, twice actually.” the omega blushed even more talking about what happened in Clarke's room. 

“Damn, she's good!” Emori stated.

“Like she made you cum twice once with her fingers or stuff like that? She managed to do it before she cum or stuff like that?” Octavia kept asking relentless “Did you use condoms?” 

“Uhm, no, not really.” the omega said knowing that a lecture was coming. 

“What the hell Lexa!” Octavia exclaimed “You can't do that shit! What if you end up pregnant or catch some disease? What were you thinking?” 

“She said she's on suppressant and that she's clean! I trust her!” the omega raised a little her voice still defending the blonde alpha, she trusted her. 

“Tomorrow we'll go and get you tested!” Ontari commanded “You can't trust random alphas like that!” 

“I'm not coming! I said I trust her.” Lexa said petulantly. 

The alphas all glared at her, and the air was stiff. 

The first to break the silence was Emori “Look, Lex, you can trust her but we don't, ok?” she said trying to calm everybody “All I'm saying is that some people are not so trustworthy when it gets down to sex, and just to be sure you could get tested so that we can all trust her like you, you know, just to prove your friends that she is a good kid.” she coaxed, hoping to get her friend to agree. 

The glaring contest continued while Lexa thought about what to do. 

It was something important and she didn't know Clarke well enough to trust her completely. 

If she went to get tested it was like she'd be breaking their trust, but her friends were right it was important, her health was at stake so in the end she agreed. 

“I'll do it.” 

“Thank, God!” Octavia said checking her phone. “I have to go now, or I'll be late. Tomorrow morning we're going as soon as I get back. Later bitches!” and then left, without turning back. 

“So anyone up for a movie?” Emori asked dissipating the remaining tension in the room. 

“Yeah, sure.” Ontari said grabbing Lexa's laptop, 

…..............

Clarke was woken up by college security. 

“Ehi, kid you ok?” a man in his thirties asked shaking her shoulder. 

“Yeah, just fell asleep.” she answered getting in a sitting position “Jeez, what time is it?” 

“Seven thirty kid.” he said eyeing her “Are you high or something?” 

“No, man I swear I just had the worst exam of my life, again.”

“Whatever, just get lost.” he grumbled shooing her away from the yard grass. 

She stood up, not wanting to challenge her luck and started her trek back to her frat house.

She grabbed her phone, because in the end she didn't text Lexa, only to find out it was dead. 

She groaned annoyed and moved at faster pace. 

When she reached her fraternity, she saw that Lincoln was seated there with a girl in his lap, talking to Roan and Murphy. 

“Ehi, guys!” she greeted reaching the porch, receiving a once over from the unknown brunette. 

She was pretty sure she was the girl that gave her Lexa's room key, but quickly cataloged it away as impossible after smelling her strong alpha scent. 

“Hi.” the blonde said sticking out her hand to shake the girl's “I don't think we've met. I'm Clarke.” 

“I know.” the brunette smirked “I'm Octavia, Lexa's roommate.” 

Clarke looked at her shocked. How the hell did she not realize that the omega had an alpha roommate? And a stinking one too. 

“Who's Lexa?” Murphy chimed in. 

“The girl Clarke's banging unprotected.” Octavia said sideswiping Clarke. 

“What we do is none of your business!” the blonde alpha answered annoyed. This girl wanted to start a fight and she wasn't interested in giving her one “Your keys.” she said throwing her her keys and turning around to leave “I gotta go, guys see you later.” 

….........

Clarke knocked on the door with the number 214 written on it. 

A brunette opened it. Unfortunately not the brunette she wanted. 

“Can I help you?” the alpha brunette asked. 

What the fuck! Another alpha? 

She looked at the number again checking if it was right ant it was. 

“Is Lexa here?” she asked confused by her presence. 

“Yeah she is.” the girl smirked “You know it's weird to show up at someone's door step when you said you'd text her and didn't.” she stayed put, keeping the blonde from entering the room. 

“I need to talk to her, could you please move?” she asked annoyed. 

Why the fuck is Lexa surrounded by overly arrogant alphas that keep trying to start fights with her? 

“Phones were invented to do just that you know?” she asked again teasing. 

“I didn't want to talk about it on the phone, now move.” Clarke ordered starting to lose her temper. 

The girl smirked again but before she could answer Lexa appeared at her side, pushing her gently away from the door. 

“Go back to your room Ontari!” she commanded receiving a glare from the alpha. 

After a glare battle the girl finally decided to leave, saying “If you need anything we're next door.”

“Hey, Clarke.” the omega said flustered “Please come in.” she said moving her body to give the alpha access. 

She was hit in the face with the pungent smell of three alphas. 

One belonged to Lincoln's girl, the stronger one, the other to the girl that opened the door and the last she didn't know. 

She didn't realize about the scents the other night because the only thing she could smell was Lexa's arousal, but now, well now they angered her. 

She hated the smell of some other alpha on the omega, and to think that now there were 3, set in her the need to stake a claim on the girl.

To make a declaration soaking the omega in her scent for days to come. 

So she grabbed the brunette and pushed her on the door attacking her mouth with ferocious kisses. 

The impact on the door made her lose a gasp and gave the alpha the opportunity to insinuate her tongue between her lips. 

Lexa could barely understand what happened but accepted the intruder gladly, moaning, battling it for supremacy. 

The alpha was so overbearing that the fight was loss in a few seconds, when the omega's attempt subsided into gentle accompaniment caressing the pliant flesh inside her mouth.

Her hands tangled inside blonde locks, keeping her still, making Clarke release a satisfied hum.

She grabbed one of her legs, positioning her hand on the back of the knee, to have her cock grind directly on the omega's center. 

The brunette moaned at the alpha's eagerness. She could not say she was upset because of how much Clarke seemed to want her, and couldn't care less for the reason. 

One of the hand that were placed at both sides of her head descended toward her already wet pussy, the blonde opened her pants button and then pushed it under her panties without wasting anytime. 

She pressed two finger on her clit right away, swallowing the girl's whimpers. 

She drew infinite figures on it, while the brunette could feel it stiffening, and pulsing in rhythm with her heart. 

The alpha drew it out of its hood, and started to massage it roughly as soon as she was ready, keeping her hips motion steady on her thigh. 

Lexa could feel her entrance clench on nothing begging to be filled, making her ache in the best way possible. 

Clarke could feel the muscles moving under her fingertips and moved her hand to plunge a finger inside of her heath, knowing it was ready to be taken. 

She curled her middle finger pressing it tightly on the front wall with her palm attached to her clit.

The brunette took her mouth away form the alpha to moan her pleasure. The blonde always knew what her body wanted and fulfilled every need with care. It drove the omega crazy with want and eager to please her partner just as good. 

She started to move her hips up and down the finger, to which was added a new one when her wetness was making the first one of little use. 

The alpha moved her hand roughly making her ready in record time, when she could feel her release approaching and the blonde sensed it on her fingers she started to add strength to them with her hips.

She was almost there when she felt the fingers leave her entrance, as well as the warm body pressed on her, she opened her eyes to give the alpha an angry look, and when she did that she found that Clarke had opened her pants and her angry red cock was in sight ready to be slammed inside of her. 

She decided to aid the alpha getting rid of her pants and panties. 

“Good girl.” the blonde whispered on her lips “You're a very good girl, getting ready for me.” she said dragging her cock between her fold coating it in her fluids. 

“Let's get on the bed.” Lexa whined when she felt Clarke pushing her head in her entrance. 

Her sore muscles could not hold on the alpha again while she pounded inside again. 

“Too far.” the blonde growled on her lips, annoyed because the omega did not agree with being fucked on the door “The floor will be fine.” she said before gently turning and lowering the brunette on the cold pavement. 

When Lexa's naked bottom touched the pavements she arched against the warm body that pushed her back on it sending a shiver up her spine. The strong contrast that came with having a boiling body on top of her and an ice cold surface underneath made her body shake with the trill of new different sensation all over her. 

It also made her bold and careless, so she grabbed the hard length pushing the head against her entrance. 

“What are you waiting for? Fuck me!” she hissed, biting hard on her lobe.

Clarke groaned her satisfaction for her action in her ear “I like it when you're being an eager good girl.” she said pushing half of her cock inside the still tight cunt. 

Lexa moaned loudly, thankful that the alpha was considered enough to stop there and only bring her pleasure with her cock.

The blonde went an inch deeper and then pulled out a little, careful to not push too much re-entering. 

The brunette hummed satisfied “God, you're so good with your cock!” she praised “Push it all in, babe!” 

The alpha did as told pushing everything she had inside until the entrance strained against her hard knot and she witnessed the most beautiful sight she has ever seen, Lexa with her mouth in the shape of an O arched into her in a silent scream of ecstasy. 

It sent a magnetic shiver down her spine and she thrusted hard inside of her unable to stop the urge to fuck her, making the omega free a loud whine. 

“Sorry, babe.” she said panting on her lips “It's just that you were so fucking beautiful and I needed to fuck you rough.”

“I like it when you do it.” the brunette's eyes met hers, with the black of her pupils devouring the sweet grass green Clarke was so fond of. 

“You mean when I do this.” She said pulling herself out, leaving only the tip of her head inside before slamming herself inside again as hard as she could. “God, you take me in so good!” she whispered on her open mouth before repeating the action. 

She nuzzled her nose in the crook of her neck, to smell the blooming forest, but was met with a pungent smell of cold, one of those dog's scent. 

She growled against her neck, moving to look at the omega's eyes. 

The girl kept her eyes closed lost in her pleasure, keeping her head turned to give the alpha space on her neck.

Clarke grabbed her hair to make her look at her eyes and used the other hand to still her hips, while she kept hers active. 

When her eyes opened the blonde growled loudly at her “You smell like those bastards!” and then slammed herself inside again. 

The omega closed her eyes moaning loudly, opening her legs more to accommodate the alpha better, it was the only allowed to her other then the scratching on her back.

“Look at me!” the alpha ordered “I'm not done talking!” she said gifting the girl with more hard thrusts. 

The brunette fought her instincts to close her eyes maintaining heavy eyes contact with the blonde. 

“Do you let them touch you?” she growled again “Do you let them touch like I do?” she growled again pounding her as hard as she could. 

“God, don't stop!” was all the girl's brain was able to formulate. 

“Answer me or I'll stop!” Clarke growled on her neck irked by the obnoxious scent “Do you want me to stop?” she asked stilling her movements. 

“God, no. Keep going, please!” the brunette begged. 

“Then answer me.” this time the blonde asked with a soft voice that mirrored her insecurities, joining their eyes again, showing the insecurities to the girl trapped in her arms. 

“No, Clarke, I don't let them.” the omega said trying to soothe the alpha, caressing her cheek with her hand. 

The blonde turned her head to land a kiss on the palm, and then looked in the brunette's eyes again.

“You don't let them fuck you?” she said starting a slow rhythm. 

“No, babe, just you, only you. I swear.” Lexa admitted, kissing her, aching for the usually confident alpha. 

Being able to cause such pain in her, was something that both saddened her and made her proud. 

Her heart swell with affection for the vulnerable girl and it sent electric shiver directly to her clit, bringing her closer to her orgasm.

She'd never expect to hold such power over the alpha, but for as much as she liked it she could not stand to see the hurt that flowed out of the sky colored eyes. 

“Just you babe.” she whispered again hugging her at the neck height to bring her closer leaving the alpha little space to move. 

“You're so good to me, Lex.” Clarke panted on her neck “But this stink needs to go away.” 

“Then make it.” she teased lowering her hands to her ass to aid her fuck her harder. 

“Yes, I'll make you smell like me again, like the good girl you are.” the blonde growled picking up her speed and letting go the omega's waist. 

Those words set Lexa's womb on fire and she started to match her thrusts with ardor. 

Every time the blonde pushed down, she pushed up. 

The incessant movements brought her closer and closer, she started to feel her insides clench and the sweet friction ready to make her see stars arriving when Clarke latched her teeth on her gland and started to grind her knot on her entrance trying to push it inside. 

She arched her back against her body, stiff with her release. Every nerve inside of her was alight making her earn pleasure even from the hand tangled in her hair, the stiff nipples pressed in her chest, the toned stomach flush against her and the soft puffs of air against her sensitive neck. 

She came with a strangled Clarke on her lips, panting on the blonde locks. 

She rode her aftershocks while the alpha finished milking her until her last thrust that sent half of the knot inside and made her scream clenching hard on it. 

Neither of them could say if it was to pull it in or stop it. 

The alpha whined loudly refusing to let go of her neck, but careful not to break the skin, giving everything she had to her, letting her smell mingle with hers, inside the omega's womb erasing any other present on her skin. 

They stayed on the floor like that for minutes, with Clarke refusing to let her neck go. On her tongue she could feel the fast beat of the brunette's pulse. 

She found herself enjoying it hoping it was for excitement and not fear of an unwanted bite mark, while the omega was making her finger run up and down her raw back. 

“Clarke, please, Clarke, let go.” Lexa breathed on her hair. “It hurts.” 

As soon as the words left her mouth the alpha dislodged her teeth soothing the bite with her tongue. 

“I'm sorry.” she said resting her lips on it “I'm so sorry, Lexa.” 

Clarke liked to consider herself a gentle lover, that never took anything without giving, but Lexa drove her insane with passion. She could not even begin to understand what the omega did to her.

She only knew that she wanted her. 

“Did it” she cleared her throat before continuing, having it dry “Did it hurt too while we were doing it?” she asked feeling sorry for virtually destroying something that the omega should only associate with pleasure. 

“No, babe, it turned me on like nothing ever did before.” The brunette told her starting to scratch the nape of her neck, making her purr happily. 

“Good, that's good, babe.” she said only now realizing the pet name that left her lips. 

But she couldn't care less in that moment. She was too spent to think of anything else other than sleep and felt too warm tucked inside the brunette. 

When her breaths started to even out Lexa chuckled and then said “We should go to the bed.” 

“But I'm comfy here!” she whined petulantly. 

The green eyed girl chuckled again “But I'm not, come on.” she said slapping her ass playfully. 

“I don''t want to pull out.” the alpha admitted, raising her head to meet the omega's eyes and ponder on her expression. 

Some omegas did not enjoy when alphas stayed inside of them after sex, it was something that Clarke adored, but she was not going to make Lexa do something she didn't enjoy. 

It brought her a sense of inexplicable intimacy.

“Do you want me to pull out?” she asked with eyes full of caring for the omega. 

Before answering the brunette bit her lip “I really don't but I'm really uncomfortable. How about we do it again on the bed and then we can sleep like this?” she asked hopeful. 

“Deal!” Clarke said beaming at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is something you want to see, please let me know! If I'm out of ideas, especially for smut, I will most likely use on of yours:3 As usual let me know what you think:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm back!:) so I'll be quick, in this chap there's little smut, sorry about that and a lot of feelings! Enjoy:)

In the end they didn't have sex just once. 

The alpha really wanted to mount her from behind and the omega was not opposed to it at all. 

Lexa didn't really get to finish in that position. 

She found out that the blonde had a weakness for it and always found it hard to make her reach her orgasm before hers. 

The alpha looked extremely embarrassed by her resistance. She apologized over and over again saying that she isn't so sensitive all of the time and made sure to make Lexa cum two more times, one with her fingers and the next one with her cock. 

They opted for the missionary, considering they were supposed to sleep after it and they both wanted to be as joined as they could in their sleep. 

They were both spent after the third round and sleep didn't take long to arrive. 

Having the alpha sleep on top of her wasn't that bad at the beginning but after a few hours of sleep it started to get very uncomfortable. 

The omega had little movements possibilities, and the firm weight on top of her was giving to her legs an annoying tingling she was not going to endure much more. 

So she started to scratch the alpha's nape, calling her name softly, well the softest way she could manage with her hoarse voice. 

With her rousing the blonde gave a thrust of her hips making the omega moan. Even if her member was soft it was still big enough to give pleasure to the brunette. 

“Good morning.” the alpha said smirking with an intense raspy voice, before kissing her gland.

The one she colored blue and purple the night before. 

“It is a good morning indeed.” the omega hummed playing along with her. 

A raspy chuckle left Clarke's lips, and the sound made Lexa clench on her. 

She freed an exited whine proposing something that seemed to thrill her endlessly “How about we see if I get hard while I'm still inside of you?” 

“We already know you can, Clarke.” the brunette said smiling. 

“Yeah but I was almost there the other time and now I'm completely soft.” she said giving a few careful thrusts with her hips. “I think I totally can.” 

Lexa felt her cock starting to get harder. “I know you can, babe.” she said “Just make it fast. I need to be up in less then an hour.” 

“Of course my lady!” Clarke smiled happily.

She stood beck on her heels, shaping an L with their bodies and holding the brunette's hips with her hands. 

Clarke risked to end up hurt badly if she didn't control both of their movements. 

She heard stories about people breaking their dicks or stuff like that and having to wear chalk for weeks before it healed. She was not going to let that happen to her. 

She pulled out slowly and then pushed inside holding still for a few heart beats and restarting the motion again. 

She could feel the blood rush to her member fast, making her hard quite quickly. 

Her thrusts were getting more and more intense an she was feeling her knot forming, she was pulling in and out of Lexa, the hard bundle of nerves hitting the right spot in the omega entrance making her squirm with her hands touching the headboard and her mouth calling the alpha, while the blonde kept her hips moving all the time.

The sweet friction on that part of her cock was driving her crazy, turning her on so much, making it grow every second. 

She started to push harder and harder holding on one thigh and leaning her weight on the hand she positioned near Lexa's head, she was feeling secure and a little high on pleasure, so she kept fucking the omega with no reserve. 

She closed her eyes grunting in pleasure every time her knot was sliding in and out, especially when she started to have problems at pulling it out. 

She was not putting any thought behind her movements or what could happen if she kept pushing it inside of her. 

“Clarke, God, Clarke, stop.” but the omega was “You're gonna knot me if you keep going like that.” 

The alpha froze, she made sure to leave her knot inside before lowering herself to whisper on her lover's lips. 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

Lexa stared in her eyes, she wanted it, but she knew she shouldn't let Clarke do it. 

Last night wasn't a mistake but they should have talked before fucking, and right now in the middle of a fuck probably wasn't a good idea, but what the alpha said irked her. 

“It is when you pull the magician trick.” she said with a stern voice and face. 

“What do you mean?” the blonde asked confused, realizing that the mood was lost. She wondered what she did wrong, but was pretty sure she was about to be told. 

“I mean that you knot and then disappear.” the brunette said annoyed “Pull out, Clarke.” 

“I'm not gonna do that Lexa, can't we just calm down and talk about it.” the alpha tried to reason. 

“I really can't do that when you're still inside of me!” the brunette said raising her voice growing more and more agitated. 

“Yeah I'll do that just calm down, Lexa. I meant I wouldn't do the magician thing or whatever.” 

Before she could, the door opened and Octavia entered the room turning on the light. 

“Are you ready to go to the Doctor's!?” she exclaimed happily before realizing that she walked in while the two were having sex. “Oh my God, Oh my God!” she exclaimed so fast with an high pitched voice that made hard to understand what she was saying before turning around. “I'm so sorry!” 

“Again? Seriously again?!” the brunette asked to nobody in particular frustrated. 

“I'm sorry, Lex.” Clarke said earnestly. 

“Just pull out!” the omega whined. 

“Yes, I'm doing that, just calm down.” 

“Stop telling me to calm down.”

“Yeah, sorry. I'm pulling out.” 

Clarke slowly pulled her knot out of the omega moaning with her. 

She was sure she heard Octavia fake gag from behind her. 

And when she pulled completely out Lexa let a whimper escape her lips, which the alpha kissed breathing a sorry over them. 

When she stood up she started to look for her boxers and the other alpha decided to turn around. 

The brunette was left with her mouth open staring directly at her semi hard length, before redirecting her gaze toward herself.

“Jealous much?” Clarke asked smirking. She has never been ashamed of her body and was confident with her size. 

“What are you?” she asked “You got to be some mutation cause that ain't normal!” she said pointing toward her most private parts. 

“Octavia go out for fuck's sake!” Lexa exclaimed before throwing a pillow in her face. 

“Mmm, yeah sure.” the brunette said turning around “Nice catch, Lexie!” and then left the room. 

Clarke chuckled and started to look out for her clothes with Lexa's aid. 

When she was done redressing she stole a glance at the brunette that was checking her phone with just a tank top and underwear. 

“You're not wearing pants?” she asked annoyed. 

“I'm going to shower later, it'd be useless.” the omega answered her without even glancing up from her phone. 

“Can I please come back inside?” Octavia asked letting only her head inside the room “People are giving me weird looks.” 

“Just shut up.” was all Lexa told her still looking at her phone and nothing else.

Octavia sat at her desk chair while the blonde alpha sat next to Lexa at the head of her bed, a little bit to cover her, before speaking “I think you should wear pants the same.” she said nuzzling her nose between her hair trying to reach her gland. 

The omega hastily pulled away “I'm not in the mood of being cute with you.” 

Clarke cleared her throat “Lex, I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault if she walked in while we were doing it. This stuff happens, it's college. Now wear some pants, please.” 

“That's not really what pissed me off the most and you know it.” 

The conversation was going exactly where Clarke didn't want it to go, so she changed the topic again. 

“Why do you need to go to the Doctor's?” 

“I need to check some stuff.” Lexa said lowering her gaze like she had something to hide. 

It made Clarke's interest sparkle so she kept asking. 

“What do you need to check? Are you ok?” 

“I'm fine. I just need to run some tests.” 

“What are they about?” she asked curious and relieved that the girl was ok “Oh come on you can tell me!” 

“No, just drop it.” Lexa said but her voice was overpowered by Octavia's. “I'm taking her to run STDs tests, to make sure you don't have any.” 

“But I'm clean.” the alpha said looking like a puppy toward Octavia, turning her attention on the brunette right after “Lex, I told you I'm clean. I would never lie to anybody about that. I'm not a shitty person. You don't have to do it.” 

“I'm sorry, Clarke.” she gulped down feeling her mouth dry, not wanting to hurt the alpha's feelings but having to “But I think I should.” 

“This isn't fair.” the blonde said raising her voice “I've never done anything to make you think I'm not thrust worthy!” 

“Clarke, we barely know each other.” the omega tried to reason. 

“I know it! And you have already told me I'm an asshole, twice, in less then 10 minutes.” she said standing up. 

Lexa fallowed suit and rebutted “Look I'm sorry but it's not like you have done anything to prove me wrong so far.” 

“You're the one who left the first time we were together I should be the one angry!” She said bringing her hands in her as if the action calmed her down “This is pointless. And for the record if you have something it's not my fault but yours!” 

After that she turned around leaving the room without another word. 

“Why did you have to tell her O?” Lexa asked directing her fury to her roommate. 

“I didn't think she'd get mad!” she said raising her hands up in surrender “I thought she was gonna say yeah sure or something like that! I didn't think she was some sort of princess with touchy feelings!” 

“I hate you Octavia!” she whined “If something like that happens ever again you have to shut up!” 

“Yeah, yeah I'll do that. I'm sorry.” 

“I'm going to shower and then we're leaving.”

…..............

She was seated, waiting in line for her turn to get her blood sample. The room was full of posters that stated what each STD could to your body, and the importance of using protection.

She made Octavia do most of the talking and her alpha friend did not seem to understand it was time to shut up now. 

She was rambling about the fact that she asked Lincoln out, and that he was so happy about them wanting to try and get serious, while Lexa checked every minute her phone hoping that Clarke would text her. 

She was sorry for how things went down that morning. 

She didn't want to be mean, but still it happened and the alpha looked more hurt than angry, she was really sorry but she had to make sure she had no disease. 

When she was about to tell Octavia to shut up for good her name was called. 

The young student of medicine overloaded with work, barely looked at her, took the sample incredibly fast and told her to wait for a mail in the afternoon with the results. 

She nodded leaving the facilities as fast as she could, with Octavia that kept talking happily about her boy.

…..................

“This isn't fair!” Clarke huffed entering the frat house. 

“What do you have to complain about now?” asked Murphy. 

“I'm complaining about Lexa!” 

“You mean the chick you've been looking for last week?” Roan asked eating some shit he found in the fridge.

“I seriously think you should not eat that shit, it's got mold on it!” Murphy told him. 

“You're no real alpha if you don't eat mold and survive to talk about it!” he answered. 

“That's disgusting, and we were talking about my complains!” Clarke tried to make them focus on her. 

“Actually we were talking about Murphy stop being a stuck up bitch and let me bang him.” 

“Just because I'm an omega it doesn't mean we are having sex! Stop it!” 

“But you banged Bellamy!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“That you have shitty tastes Murphy, so if you bang Roan there isn't much difference.” the blonde said hoping to make them stop “Now focus on me, dickheads!” 

“What do you want princess?” Murphy said rolling his eyes.

“I want to complain! And you are supposed to play the part of the concerned friends asking me what happened!” 

“Yes, your majesty! Please enlighten us on what happened to you in this un-glorious day!” Roan demanded with his best detached voice, mocking her. 

“Listen carefully, we were doing it, you know we were cool she was moaning, I was moaning and then all of a sudden she tells me to stop 'cause I was almost knotting her, and I'm like, why is it a bad thing....”

“Dude, seriously?” Murphy asked. 

“Shut it Murphy I was not done. So where was I? Oh yeah I tell it's not a bad thing and then she goes crazy telling me not pull some magician trick..” 

“What's a magician trick?” Roan asked confused. 

“She said something about knotting her and then disappearing, and stop interrupting! I mean we were in the middle of doing it and then she tells me to pull out, I mean when I was about to do it her roommate comes in, a fucking alpha none the less..

“There are no promiscuous room in campus.” Murphy interrupted again. 

“Yet, I found the only omega that has one! The next time you interrupt you get a punch! And I mean the chick at least has the decency to turn around while we do our thing and get dressed, and Lexa did not put fucking pants on it seriously pissed me off! And then she tries to start the magician fight again, and so I change topic 'cause her roommate said they were going at the doctor's. I ask her why and she didn't want to tell me, so that ass of a friend says she's gotta run the STDs test so I get angry, 'cause I told her I was clean and she didn't want to believe me!”

“I don't get why that's a bad thing.” Roan says. 

“'Cause I said I am clean and she doesn't want to believe me!” 

“First of all you should have used protection from the beginning, do you want your dick to fall off all of a sudden?” Murphy asked rhetorical “And second maybe she slept with other people and wants to make sure she's fine. I don't get why you're being so weird.” 

“'Cause I know for sure she hasn't, and I haven't. It's like breaking some trust or stuff like that!” 

“If you were together, maybe.” Roan said pensive “But you're not, so I guess you overreacted.” 

“No I didn't. I haven't had sex with anybody else after her and she didn't either. We're not together but this means something right?” 

“Not really, Clarke.” Murphy said still keeping his superiority air. “If you want that chick to fallow relationship rules you gotta start dating her.” 

“It's not like that, it's just a respect thing, I guess.” the blonde said trying to mirror climb her way to winning the argument. 

“Iiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh” Roan mimicked the noise nails make over the reflecting surface. 

“Look, Clarkey, the magician thing was weird as fuck and maybe you should talk about that to her, but she had every right to make sure she was clean, so I guess you gotta apologize for that.” Murphy told her, smirking. 

“I will never tell you, you're right.” the blonde growled going to her room to charge her phone. 

“You're welcome.” She heard Roan scream after her. 

…..................... 

Clarke stayed in bed thinking about what happened while her phone was trying to come back from the dead. 

She might have overreacted, but she was a good kid, she was not a liar, especially on such important things.

It annoyed her that the brunette thought badly of her.

But she had the right to, after all they really didn't know each other.

And that was the thing that scared Clarke so much. 

She barely knew her and was already head over heel for her. 

Absolutely not a good sign considering her past relationship that started like this. 

Before her last two relationship, she was the kind of person that believed in love at first sight. She would look at somebody and found herself, enamored. She would start her mission of wooing them, in the process making a fool of herself, because she was a real dork and then she'd start dating them. 

After her last too failed attempt at finding love like this she gave up. It looked like she was a magnet for liars or crazy people. That was why she wanted to keep things simple with Lexa. 

It wasn't that eventually they'll never start dating, it was that she wanted to know her like a friend first. 

It didn't make sense in her head too. 

But she wasn't ready to head straight in a relationship, unless she knew Lexa better, much better. 

Finn and Niylah seemed like totally great people during the first two or three months.

She didn't want to repeat the same mistakes. 

Lexa looked normal, great actually, and Clarke had a crush on her since she first smelt her, but that was why she was afraid of her. 

And now she was left with the decision of texting her or not, being the only one that had the other's number. 

Annoyed by the entire situation the alpha decided she needed something to focus on other then the omega. 

The biggest epiphany happened while you were doing something unrelated to the topic, at least that was what happen to Newton? 

…................... 

Lexa dragged herself through the day with only one thought in mind. 

Should I or should I not ask Octavia to ask Lincoln for Clarke's number?

She even started a few unfinished request for it during lunch with the alphas, earning weird looks from her friends. 

After it she went back to her room and study. 

There was no way in hell that she'd let her votes lower. 

She was the kind of person that accepted nothing less then perfect, especially when it came down to her education. Her parents did put a lot of effort in raising her up like that.

She also didn't want an impromtu from her parents and the creepy priest of their chapel, asking her if her votes lowered because she gave into Satan's temptations.

So she grabbed the huge book about law to write a thesis on how Nike should have played to win their case about minor exploitation assigned by Indra. 

She seriously hated herself for even thinking of a way to help the multinational escape the just punishment, but she was the heir of the biggest law firm in the southern part of the United Stated of America, that deals with law applied in the field of business, so she just did what was required of her.

Before starting, she indulged in a question she never had the answer to. 

Was Indra a name or a last name?

Because when the professor entered the classroom her presentation was “I'm Indra. This is a syllabus. Read it on your own. Open your books at page 124. Today we are talking about the music industry against Napster and copyright.” 

Nobody had time to ask about the name and the next lessons were always as intense as the first so in the end they just called her, professor Indra. 

A loud vibration pulled her out of her thoughts. 

She threw herself over the device hoping it was the alpha, and happy that Octavia had class during the afternoon. 

Instead on her screen appeared the e-mail containing her blood results. 

She wasn't very concerned about it, she always had a weirs sense of trust toward the blonde. 

Opening them she found out she was right. 

All of them were negative and Clarke wasn't a weird creep. 

She leaned her head on the desk with a thud and a groan. She should have put less strength in the action. 

The alpha didn't lie as expected and the omega hurt her feelings for nothing. 

If only Octavia would have minded her own business now she could have not said anything at all to the blonde or put it in a different way.

….......................

Fine Arts. 

She completely forgot that the class she had that afternoon was the one she hated the most. 

Today her teacher Allie Becca, was explaining them L'origine du monde by Gustave Coubert. 

He was part of the realism current and one of the biggest exponent. 

The teacher was placidly explaining them the meaning of the painting, with a huge hairy vagina projected on the wall behind her. 

She wondered if the teacher was having the trip of her life.

You know with the hallucinated eyes that seemed to show a different world to her then the ones around everybody else and constant monotone, that today seemed to be slower then usual. 

Clarke found the topic much more interesting than the one before, but seriously she could not focus on what the woman was saying so slowly and instead her thoughts drifted around in her head while she was staring at the painting. 

She decided she liked Lexa's pussy much more. 

She also decided that the omega had the most beautiful one she has ever laid her eyes upon. 

With the short hair well kept, and the pink lips peaking from underneath it. The best sight the alpha ever saw. Not to mention the tight entrance. The best part, or maybe was the stiff clit the part she liked the most? She could not decide. 

In that moment she fought the hard instinct of drawing it. Of drawing Lexa naked on her bed ready for her. 

She should ask to her fri.. no maybe, acquaintance.

What the hell you had sex with her she is not your acquaintance! 

But then what was Lexa for her? 

She couldn't call her friend because she knew very little about her. 

She couldn't call her girlfriend because they were not dating, and she needed much more time before that if it'll ever happen.

Acquaintance, neither, out of the question. 

Everything about them was blur, except the lust they both felt toward one another. 

Maybe they should talk, and maybe the alpha was going to send a long due text to the brunette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had trouble posting:( I would like to apologize to Alex75 and shadowcub 'cause your cooment has beeen deleted because I had to delete and repost the chapter.   
> Trying one more time!  
> Let me know what you think, especially on the smut part;) enjoy!

Back in her room Clarke was staring at a blank space and a blinking vertical straight line. 

She wrote and re-wrote the text over and over again. 

Hi, Lexa it's Clarke. No, it looked too much like they were ok.

It's Clarke. If she received something like that she wouldn't answer.

How are you doing? It looked like she was no longer mad. 

Did you get the results? She sounded like an ass. 

This time instead of pressing delete she pressed send by mistake. 

“Shit!Shit!Shit!” she said trying to disconnect the device from the house wifi or turning it off forever but before she could two checkmarks appeared near her words. 

“I hate technology!” she groaned and then let all her weight fall on the bed. Hoping that the brunette would answer. 

….......................... 

Lexa was laying on her in bed staring at her phone. 

After she received the results she went to the gym instead of pinning pathetically over the alpha. 

She had her MMA course so she managed to get out a bit of rage, unfortunately for Raven. 

She would have rater take it out on Octavia, but the girl said she was busy getting laid and couldn't get to the gym

Octavia and Raven convinced her to take the class so they could make fun of her attempt at fighting big, bad alphas. 

The two dumbasses didn't know that the omega was already quite skilled, more like skilled enough to be the instructor, in that type of fighting and after the first lessons they returned home bruised after the green eyed girl played the harmless omega for the entire time until the instructor told them to partner up and fight against each other. 

She still remembers how easily she convinced the two friends at teaming up against her and then their stupid attempt at not hitting her. 

She smirked remembering how bad she kicked their asses. 

The MMA classes were the only thing she was happy her dad forced to do. 

It was then that her phone made her get out of her thoughts. She was happy for it because she really didn't want to relive the bittersweet memories of a time when she loved her parents. 

The text was from an unknown number. 

Clarke!

She saved in her contact list before reading what it was saying. 

Clarke: Did you get the results? 

She was not expecting nice words from the alpha, but she was not expecting to be met with the complete disinterest for her, and only the mute request of knowing if she should go to the Doctor's as well. 

She thought about it for awhile, she contemplated the idea of not answering over an over again. But she decided to be the one to take the first step toward their reconciliation.

Lexa: Yes, I did. We have nothing to worry about. 

Lexa: I'd like to talk to you if that's ok. 

The answer came almost immediately.

Clarke: I'd like that too. 

Clarke: Are you busy after dinner? 

-This girl is seriously a weirdo- Lexa thought to herself -at first she plays cold and then she goes hot. Weirdo.- 

Lexa: I'm free, what do you have in mind?

She was not free at all, she had to study what she missed this morning to go to the clinic and she had to finish her thesis for Indra. She hoped Clarke was worth it.

Clarke: Meet me at the fountain in the yard at 7;)

-Now even smiles? What kind of game is she playing?- 

Lexa: Sure I'll be there. 

Clarke: :):)

….....................

Clarke recovered two blankets from her huge wardrobe and stuck them in her backpack with water and something to eat in case they'd get hungry. 

She always got hungry before bed time, when she was sure to have food with her she started her trek over their meting place. 

She realized to be ten minutes late when she arrived there and saw Lexa seated on the edge of the fountain checking her phone. The brunette did realize her approach and raised her head to see who entered her personal space. 

“Sorry I didn't realize I was late.” the blonde said smiling apologetically. 

“I was starting to think you were not going to show up.” the brunette answered smiling, letting her know she was forgiven. 

After that they stared at each other just smiling not saying anything. 

As soon as Clarke felt that the situation was getting awkward she blurted the first thing that came up in her mind. 

“I like it when you wear skirts.” 

The omega blushed and lowered her gaze awkwardly before answering “Thanks, but it wasn't really a great idea for tonight.” 

“Why?” 

The taller girl gave her a weird look.

“It's kind of chilly.” she stated matter of factly, pulling the sleeves of her thin sweater down, to protect her hands from the breeze. 

Clarke was wearing an oversized hoodie and jeans, and the walk kept her warm, so she didn't feel it until the brunette said it. 

She put down her backpack and took off her hoodie to give it to Lexa, leaving her with her t-shirt. 

The green eyed girl instead of taking the offered garment raised one of her perfectly shaped brow, as if she was asking “seriously?” 

She looked at her own t-shirt and blushed.

It was the one that stated, FUN TOWN with an arrow under the sentence that pointed toward her crotch, stained with paint of different colors and shapes.

“I-Uhm-I was drunk when I bought it, and I thought it was fun...” she cleared her throat before continuing “I just use it to paint now.”

Lexa smiled amused at her. 

“You are going to freeze as well you should keep it.” 

“The walk will keep me warm, don't worry.” she smiled kindly, and moving the hoodie closer to her. 

In the end the omega took it and wore it, thanking the alpha blushing again. 

“Where are we going?” she asked while Clarke only stared at her wearing her clothes, satisfied. 

“Do you know where the old football field is?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“We're going there.” the alpha said smiling showing the way to Lexa. 

….................. 

“Clarke, I don't think we should be here.” the brunette said when they were faced with a gate. “There is a reason because they don't use it anymore.” 

“Yeah, but it's not the one you think. And the gate is open.” the alpha said showing the validity of her statement managing to pull the gate open. 

“Just because it's open, it doesn't mean you can get in.” 

“Ok, Lexa relax.” the blonde said turning to face the omega and gently resting her hands on the girl's biceps “This is totally legit we can go in, I swear. As soon as we get inside you'll realize what I mean.”

“Fine.” she scoffed, at Clarke that simply beamed and took her hand to bring her inside. 

The action made her hand tingle and her heart skip a beat. 

Being physical for the blonde seemed to be easy. 

She was awkward with words, but the simplicity with which she touched other people left astonished. 

She was dragged through the hallway and when they emerged on the other side she was left mesmerized by the sight. 

The entirety of the seats was covered in green with different shaped and colored flowers. 

In the middle of the field was planted a huge olive tree, surrounded by bushes of roses, kept in regular geometric shapes, planted like a labyrinth, that could be easily escaped because of the height of the hedges.

Lexa forgot the hand that she was holding in favor of going to explore a little the colors around her, while Clarke grinned just staring at the girl. 

“Oh my God! That's why they don't use it anymore.” the omega stated “I thought, it was crumbling down, not that it was a greenhouse! What happened to it?” 

“Do you remember when we were in high school and there was a huge fight against the Polis' students and the Mount weather's during the game?” 

“Yeah, I remember it. News went crazy over it for ages!”

“A few Art students decided to send a message to the people and planted the olive tree in the middle of the field, during the night before the next game.” 

“And they didn't get caught?” the omega asked confused. 

“Yep, that's why the whole field and the seats are all covered with flowers. You know when dean Kane found out who they were instead of bringing them to the police department he told them to finish what they started, and that's the result.” she said opening her arms “That's the reason why I chose to come and study here.” 

They were standing in front of each other, now and Clarke was looking at her like she letting her know a piece of herself, like she was gifting her with the insight on her most private thought and she was telling her with her eyes, not to take advantage of that vulnerability. 

If it were anybody else, she would have store that information and at the right moment she would use it at her own advantage. 

She was meant to be a lawyer since she was born. 

That was how you win a case, with information. 

But with Clarke winning didn't matter. It looked bitter in front of a sweet surrender. 

“I think that's amazing.” she said smiling softly to her. 

“Thanks.” the alpha smiled back at her “Why did you chose Polis?” she asked a bit insecure, of probably overstepping some boundaries.

She really didn't have a big inspiring story. 

“My parents wanted me to study here, so I did.” she said stoically. Everything that had to do with them annoyed Lexa lately, so she hoped the blonde would get the hind and start talk about something completely unrelated. 

“Oh, that's cool.” the alpha said, hurrying to changing the topic sensing her coldness, not knowing why the omega, but thinking it was because of something she said.

“So what now?” Lexa asked, realizing the alpha was in her little world. 

“Uhm, oh yeah, I got some blankets in my bag, so we can sit and talk. I always like to go near the olive, is it ok with you?” 

“Yeah, it's fine.” the brunette agreed.

They reached a place that seemed to satisfy Clarke and she laid down the piece of cloth silently before gesturing to Lexa to sit on it and doing the same. 

Both of them thought about what to say, and looked around themselves to find a new topic and failing, nervous for the talk they were meant to do. 

“That's kind of awkward.” Clarke chuckled, bringing the attention on their inability to communicate. 

“Yeah it is.” Lexa agreed, finding it quite strange for the blonde to address the elephant in the room “It's weird we can't manage to talk unless we're...you know we're” she cleared her throat before continuing finding still embarrassing to talk about sex “We're doing it.” 

The alpha was the one to give a weird look at her this time “Why are you blushing?” 

The pink tint that colored her cheeks became darker “I'm, I'm not really used talking about sex, you know I have never talked about it since we started, and I'm shy you know so I get nervous and...” 

“That's fine Lexa.” Clarke said interrupting her, chuckling again “You know, I mean, there's no need to be shy about it, especially with me, 'cause I'm the one you're having sex with. The only one, right?” the alpha asked getting that dark look she seemed to wear every time she got the idea that the omega had other alphas in her life. 

“Yeah, you're the only one.” she said effectively calming down the girl that smiled at her again happily, she thought that if she were a dog the blonde would be wagging her tail “It's the same for you?” 

“Yeah, totally.” the blonde answered right away not needing a second to think about it. 

It made the brunette feel a strange warmth irradiate her body from her hearth to her limbs, she could never understand how the alpha could have such a power on her to sparkle such deep emotion with so little. 

“That's good.” she said lowering her gaze, because she could not stand to look at her much more, it was too much but in a good way. 

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Clarke crawl over to her.

The blonde straddled her and made her tilt her head to bite the bruised skin over the battered gland. 

She did it gently, knowing that too much pressure would be painful and soon she let it go soothing it with her tongue, tilting her own head to give the brunette the choice to do the same. 

Lexa was unable to stop herself when she was faced with the pliant skin of the submitting alpha. 

Her instincts took control, she bit hard over the gland and with her hands she pushed the blonde's hips down, making the alpha rest her weight on her. 

She was pretty sure that if Clarke hadn't let out a painful whine she would have gone all the way, she would have broken the skin and the sack containing the the alpha's essence. 

She did prefer when they only talked during sex, like that she was not blindsided by all this urges to, well, to mate, she knew they were coming that was why she kept a better grip on her emotions, it was only natural, but when they were only meant to talk she could not expect to have the need to do just that, just as strong or maybe stronger. 

That was why she was thankful for the noise, it made her stop, it pulled her out of her frenzy, she let go the jaw crushing hold but kept her teeth there maintaining only a light pressure, her internal omega was begging her to not let go, she could accord at least that to herself. 

As soon as the alpha felt the pressure subside and her body ready to move again she pushed the omega backward and started to grind her cock on her belly. 

Only now she understood why when her teachers explained the mating rituals in class they always said that the body of the one bitten stiffened so much that it basically blocks. 

Giving up all control letting someone close their teeth over such a delicate place brought a mix of fear and excitement. 

The fear was due because under the gland the carotid was pulsing frenetically and the excitement was due to the fact that the brain connected the action to sexual pleasure, considering it was an omega to do so. 

She remembers that her history teacher explained that in ancient times alpha did that to submit others all the time, and if it did not happen they would close their teeth completely.

The combination of the two feelings made the alpha's need to mate well known. 

When Lexa finally decided to put less pressure and she was able to move she let go her instincts, to put the omega on her back and infiltrate herself inside of her. 

The brunette was happy with her reaction it made het known that the blonde wasn't upset because of how much strength she put behind the bite.

She was still a bit shaken by her own actions, and tried to keep herself in control, especially when she alpha wanted to join their flesh.

She dislodged her teeth from her neck feeling her jaw clench, without her consent. 

When it relaxed a little she spoke “Clar...” 

Before she could finish her mouth was covered by the blonde's that slid her tongue inside and started to caress hers. 

Clarke shoved her hands under her skirt and started to pull her underwear down, Lexa raised her hips, it looked like they did it on their own volition. 

And the alpha took them away and stored them in the back pocket of her jeans. 

She leaned down to give her one last kiss on the lips and then she descended down. 

Lexa was sure that if they started, they'd never get anything done, but she kept thinking that maybe they could do it just one time and then talk. 

She knew it was a lie, they always had at least tree rounds before they actually stopped, and they needed to get this done. 

She kept indulging and decided to stop Clarke when she was about to fasten her mouth on her clit, grabbing an handful of her hair and pushing back her head gently. 

“What is it?” the alpha asked keeping her gaze fixed on her cunt. 

“We really need to talk.” Lexa panted to the stars. 

“I just want to taste you, we can talk later.” the blonde said before giving Lexa a lick from her entrance to the top of her clit, humming appreciating her taste. 

“Oh, God..” the omega moaned while her eyes were rolling toward the back of her head. 

Spurred by the response the alpha flicked her tongue on her clit pressing hard with her tongue, while Lexa pushed her hips toward her face. 

Clarke put her back down on the blanket, she loved her eagerness but she couldn't work with her rebellious ways. 

She wanted her still and submitted after what happened earlier. She didn't know why but her alpha was being more and more capricious when faced with the feisty omega. 

She had never been the kind to hold down someone during a fuck, but with Lexa she couldn't help it she wanted control over everything they did and right now her intention was to do just that, as soon as she made the girl cum with her tongue she'd fuck her senseless from behind. 

Unfortunately for her it looked like the brunette had other plans. 

Her head was pushed away from her prize “Look at me, Clarke.” the taller girl ordered, and when she tried to go back disregarding what she was told she was pushed back again. 

She growled annoyed and finally looked at the omega “What?” she barked.

“We need to talk, I'm serious Clarke.” she said making her voice soft and slippery like honey “We can do it later, we can do whatever you want, just later.” 

Growling annoyed again the alpha retreated leaving her pussy exposed to cold of the night, it sobered her, but made her miss the warm mouth of her lover more, making her shiver. 

She stood up on her knees and asked “Can I have my panties back, please?”

“No, I'm keeping them.” the blonde said petulantly gently grabbing her waist to make her accommodate on her lap. 

She let herself be guided on the alpha's legs, that were now crossed and when their bodies were flush against one another the girl signaled her to rest her weight on her. 

The omega resisted the gentle hands that were trying to push her down.

“Clarke, I'm going to make a mess of your pants if I sit.” 

“I don't care just sit.” 

“Why are you being like this?” the omega asked annoyed by the alpha's wanting to command her around, effectively making the shorter girl stop and look at her surprised. 

She had never seen this side of Clarke, unless they were in bed and her ordering were welcome and arousing.

She didn't like it outside of the sheets and she was very displeased by the fact that the blonde when denied turned in a grumpy pup. 

She enjoyed much more her sweet side.

“I'm sorry.” she stuttered out “I don't know, I'm sorry. I got a little crazy when you bit me.” she said nuzzling her head in the crook of Lexa's neck “I don't do this kind of stuff usually. I get weird when I'm around you. You know, I just want to be close to you.” 

Here she was again skipping an heart beat because the alpha was being the sweetest human being in the world. She couldn't help but let her off the hook. She was too much of a softie. 

“It's fine, Clarke.” she soothed her and kissed her temple and then tried to move away from the girl, that instead of letting her go wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“I really don't care about my pants. I'd be very happy if you'd just sit here, if you don't want to it's fine, I'll let go.” the alpha said raising her head to give her puppy eyes. 

-Stop being cute!- she thought in her head -I really need to stop falling so easily for that expression!- 

“I don't want to crush you, Clarke.” 

She chuckled before answering “Seriously? I bet that a wet kitty would weight more than you, please, pretty please.” 

“Very funny a pussy reference.” the omega scoffed, amused.

“I didn't even realize I made one. Anyway” the alpha cleared her throat, turning her features serious “Can I pet it?” 

Lexa laughed at one of the worst line she ever heard, if anybody else would have said something like that to her she'd probably punch them “That's the worst joke I ever heard!” 

“You're laughing it can't be that bad after all!” Clarke started to laugh with her, enjoying the sound the taller girl was setting free. 

When the laughs subsided, she found herself being looked at with soft eyes, while the omega's thumb was caressing the hair on her temple. 

She couldn't help but steal a lingering kiss from the omega, that smiled at her tenderly. 

“I mean if you want to sit the offer still stands.” the blonde said earning herself an extra chuckle from the brunette. 

“You are insistent!” 

“Yeah I totally am.” she smiled back at her, before the omega let her weight down on her lap. She was still holding some on her own, but the most was there “Now, I'm happy.” Clarke smiled satisfied. 

The brunette only scoffed.

“When you're tired you can rest all of your weight on me by the way.” 

This earned the alpha a slap on her bicep and a “Stop being annoying.” while she was laughing again. 

“So what do you want to talk about?” the blonde asked when she was done. 

“Uhm, I wanted to talk about the STD thing.” the omega said hoping that the alpha would not start to be grumpy again. 

“What about it?” Clarke asked with her jaw clenched. She didn't want to ruin her mood talking about that, it was something she wanted to discuss as well, but she knew that it would be a serious one. 

“I wanted to apologize about the way I treated you.” 

It surprised the alpha, she was sure that the brunette wasn't going to saying that, she was sure that a lecture was about to come, but she was happy with this outcome. 

“Yeah? Keep going.” she said smiling. 

“That is all you get as an apology. I had the right to do the test, but it wasn't fair of me to treat you like a liar, you didn't do anything to make me think badly of you, but you didn't have the right to tell me not to do it. I don't know if I make sense.”

“I'm not sure you do, but I understand.” she teased the girl “Uhm, I agree with you. I'm sorry for trying to boss you around it wasn't my place to do so. It's just that it annoyed me. I would never lie about something like that, and... and I should have used protection from the beginning actually, so you wouldn't have been in that position.”

“That was my fault as well, I agreed with you, so I can't really put all the blame on you. Anyway, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure.” 

Before she talked she bit her lower lip, making the alpha move her eyes there and stay put “Does it really feel that much better?” 

“With you, yes.” she said leaning to capture her lips for a few seconds. 

“Can we try sometime?” 

“No.” the omega was taken aback by the finality of the blonde's word, so the alpha tried to recover as soon as she realized her mistake “I mean, I don't see the point of doing that, I'll keep taking the suppressant shots, you don't need to worry about that.” 

“Uhm, but you know” she said taming her already perfect hair with an hand “You can't... I mean we can't sleep with other people if we don't use..” 

“Do you wanna sleep with other people?” Clarke asked with authority overflowing from her lips, like it was an admonishment more than a question. 

This time the omega cringed at her tone and the alpha sensed it right away she tightened her arms around the brunette and exposed her neck as an apology for being overbearing. She knew she steeped a little too far again, but she couldn't stand the vision of the girl with somebody else. 

The brunette kissed her bruised gland hesitantly, she couldn't keep doing that, but she couldn't help it. After Finn she had problems keeping at bay her jealousy and sometime turned into a prick when she was feeling the emotion swirl in her stomach. 

“I'm sorry, I don't want to sleep with other people, and I'd appreciate if you didn't either.” 

“I wasn't going to, Clarke.” the omega admitted with a murmur. 

“Then why did you ask?” she inquired raising her head to look at the girl's eyes. 

“I wasn't sure you didn't want to, and I had no idea how to ask you.” she said showing vulnerability on her beautiful features “You were my first, and I don't know how to do this, I mean I have no idea of what to do, I didn't want to assume anything. I don't want to be fuckbuddies, but I'm not even sure if I want a relationship, if I have the time for one. I mean, we're not anything and I don't know, I just don't.” she said frustrated because she couldn't find a way to express herself. 

Clarke pecked her lips and smiled reassuringly “Relax. So, uhm, I mean we're not in a relationship, and I'm not ready to be in one. I wanted to ask you if we could, like, just get to know each other for awhile before deciding if we want to or just stop seeing each other. I'm not trying to be an ass here, basically putting you in a relationship but depriving you of the title, or stuff like that. It's just that I had shitty luck with dating for the last few years and I just want to know who I'm going to date if we get to that. What do you think? Could this work for you?” 

Lexa thought about it for sometime, it wasn't a bad deal, Clarke was right they needed to know each other and she needed to know if she could have enough time to see the alpha more than a few time a week to simply fuck, without lowering her grades and still finding time to sleep. 

“I think I can work with that.” she said before leaning down to kiss the girl. 

It started as only a slide of their lips, she let Clarke suck on her lower, enjoying the plump flesh she promptly bit, to let their tongue dance. 

The blonde made her soft organ, travel on the roof of her mouth. It send a shiver down her spine and her hips ground on the alpha's still stiff cock. 

They both moaned, Lexa could not believe the rough pleasure she was getting from grinding on the girl's jeans.

The arousal from before was not forgotten and now that the alpha showed her mastery in the kissing department she made live fire burn in her womb. 

She tangled one hand in her hair and the other on her neck tilting her head as she pleased for a better angle. 

The alpha did not stay put and let one of her hand wonder to the girl''s pussy and pushed a finger right in without warning. 

It made Lexa moan loudly, but they didn't care, there were yard between them and the exit. 

“More” the omega ordered. 

Clarke pushed two fingers in, curling them to pressure that point on the girl's entrance that made Lexa go crazy. 

The omega ground herself harder on the fingers, making sure to press her front wall on them, moaning all the while. 

She wanted more. She knew Clarke wasn't ready or she'd be on her knees already, and she didn't want to wait much longer. 

So she got off the alpha's lap. 

“Where are you going?” the blonde asked trying to fallow. 

She put an hand on her shoulder and said “Stay there.” 

The girl did as told, while Lexa went to free her cock. 

She opened the button and lowered the zipper with her teeth. 

“Fuck.” Clarke groaned watching her. 

When she was done with that she only lowered her boxers enough to free her semi-hard dick. 

She could already feel the knot forming at the base and she squeezed with her hand gently.

Before the blonde could even moan for her previous action she encased the head of her cock in her mouth. 

“Oh, God.. Don't stop” the alpha whimpered, having her voice strangled in her throat. 

Lexa had no intention to do so. She started to take inch by inch in her mouth feeling the thick vein on the underside throb and the member grow with each bob of her head. 

She pushed her face on it until the big cock almost made her choke and the alpha laid on back, trying to keep her hips still not managing to. 

She started to massage her balls, that was when the blonde fastened on of her hand in her hair to guide Lexa's movements. 

She hold her down, trying to push her cock deeper, and apologizing saying she couldn't help it. 

When she felt the first drops of precum on her tongue her taste buds exploded in delight, her partner tasted salty, sweet and pungent at the same time, it actually remembered her of strawberry with balsamic vinegar. She was unsure if she wanted to taste more of the alpha or actually fuck.

“Rub my knot. Please.” Clarke asked her.

“I think you'll cum just too fast if I do that.” she smirked. 

“Shit, you're right.” the alpha said pushing her head away from her cock. 

“Turn around.” She ordered massaging the part Lexa refused to touch. 

“Are you going to make me cum this time?” the omega teased again, seeing the sparkle of challenge in the alpha's eyes. 

“I'll make you see stars, now. Turn. Around.” 

The brunette did as told, but not before stealing a rough kiss that Clarke commanded. 

She positioned herself on all four. 

And the alpha took her sweet time raising up her skirt and playing with her clit. 

She pinched it roughly making Lexa whine and then soothed it drawing circles on it with two fingers. 

“Clarke, I'm ready! Stop teasing me!” she whined. 

“You're not ready for what I have in mind.” she rebutted pushing three fingers inside the tight entrance, that was clenching on them. 

“God..” Lexa moaned arching her back. 

“I'm gonna fuck you senseless right away, babe.” the alpha whispered in her ear after resting her weight on top of the taller girl “I want you ready for that.” she said trying to put distance between the fingers constricted by the brunette's muscles. 

A flood of wetness soaked her tireless fingers, and that was when she removed them. 

Lexa didn't even have the time to complain about that, because the alpha slammed her hard cock inside of her in one swift move until the entrance strained on the knot. 

“Fuck!” Lexa cursed while the blonde groaned in her ear and pulled out leaving only her head inside and repeated the action with all the strength she had. 

“I'm gonna fuck you so good, that I'll ruin you for anybody else.” she husked and then slammed herself back inside. 

She kept fucking the omega that could only be still and let her do as she pleased, because the alpha was holding her waist in an iron grip. 

“You'll crawl back to me every time you wanna be fucked good.” she said after a few hard thrusts “And I'll make you beg for my cock.” 

And then she started to fuck her faster and faster. She kept pulling herself almost out of the tight entrance and then kept slamming inside, groaning in the girl's ear. 

Lexa could feel her legs give way under the strength of the girl's thrusts and their combined weight. 

“Clarke. Fuck. Stop!” 

As soon as the words left her mouth the alpha stopped concerned she went too far “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” she asked earnestly. 

“No, babe. It's just that I don't think I can hold myself up much longer.” 

“Oh, Ok. Just let go then.” Clarke told her pushing the omega down with a hand on the back of her neck. 

Lexa let the girl guide her, until she was laying on her chest, while her bottom was up and her legs folded under her hips.

“Better like this?” the alpha asked positioning her weight on the omega. 

“Yeah, much, better. Keep going.” 

“You sure? I can go slower if you want.” 

“No, I liked it before, keep doing that.” she said while the alpha nuzzled her nose in her cheek and removed her hair from her neck. 

“Sure babe.” Clarke said kissing her neck, and starting her previous rhythm with the brunette. 

She started to pinch Lexa's clit to coax it out of its hood. She knew that the brunette needed to be well stimulated if she wanted her to cum in that position. 

As soon as she started playing with her hard numb she felt the first clench on her cock, that loved all of the suffocating attention. 

“Good girl.” she panted in her ear “Already close. It looks like you should have worried about making me cum instead.”

“I don't have to worry about that, I know you will cum pretty soon.” this time the brunette teased back “I know how much you like my pussy.” 

“Yeah, your pussy does wonders to my cock.” the alpha panted back at her, pinching one last time her clit and igniting her cunt. 

Her walls clenched hard straining even more on the hard intruder, while her entrance was convulsing on her knot and the entirety of her body stiffened, milking the alpha that was giving the last few thrusts deep and fast enchanting her name over and over again. 

They rode their aftershocks together until Clarke was laying on her boneless and satisfied. 

The alpha started to thoughtlessly kissing her neck stopping to suck on her gland from time to time. 

“You didn't even leave a new hickey. Now you're raising my hopes up to stop using a scarf in April!” Lexa teased. 

“That's never gonna happen, babe. Next time I'll be sure to leave a new one.” starting to suck with purpose on a patch of skin not bruised.

“Clarke, seriously stop giving me hickey.” the brunette said managing to elbow the alpha in her ribs. 

“Ouch! Ok fine, I'll stop.” she said laughing. 

“Can you do me a favor and check the time, I really need to be up early tomorrow.” the omega said yawing. 

“And then I'm the one that falls asleep right after.” she scoffed amused reaching for her phone that was resting next to them, it must have fallen from her back pocket to check it “It's half past ten. Do you want to start going back?” 

“Oh God, it's so late.” she whined “Yes, please.” 

Clarke pulled out moaning with the brunette one last time and started to tuck herself back in her pants before asking to Lexa that was busing herself putting the blanket back in the back in the backpack “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“I'm sorry, but I think O, is at the dorm.” she said sad because she couldn't have the alpha close. 

“I just wanna shower and sleep I promise.” she said giving her puppy eyes, she has already discovered that Lexa could not resist that expression and this time she was using it. 

“Fine!” the omega agreed hastily, hating her inability to resist it “But if Octavia's there and she says you can't stay you have to go back to the frat house.” 

“Promise.” she smiled. 

“Now give me back my panties!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... In this chapter there's no smut, sorry, but it's full of fluff and stupid stuff.  
> Just wanted to say sorry to Leelan22 because I promised a jealous Lexa this chapter but unfortunatelly I didn't feel right writing about it, because I think Lexa is not confident enough in that department to take the lead at least for now:) before that I think she and Clarke will have to experimemt more wich might also mean sex in a public place? maybe the lybrary, don't worry I didn't forget about it it's coming! 
> 
> And the thing written between these - - are the thoughts, I didn't write them in a different style because when I update they are never showed and I'm lazy so I don't feel like correcting them after posting:)
> 
> That's all I have to say, so I hope you enjoy:)

Clarke and Lexa started their trek back to the omega's dormitory, after the alpha packed back her belongings and didn't return the stolen piece of cloth that was hanging from her back pocket to Lexa's dismay. 

The blonde walked out of the football field puffing out her chest happy, dragging behind a whining brunette linked by their hands. 

“It's not like you're ever going to use them.” the taller girl said annoyed still not over the loss of her panties. 

“Who says that?” the smug alpha replied. 

“Are you going to wear them?” the green eyed girl snorted. 

“Never said that.” 

“Then give them back!” she ordered trying to snatch them away from the pocket, causing the alpha to jog away from her and emit that beautiful laugh she was already addicted to.

“No I need them!” 

“For what?” Lexa was starting to believe she was one of those weirdos that loved to sniff dirty underwear. Well if Clarke liked that she was not going to be the one to fulfill that need, it was too weird for her. She always thought of herself as a modest person. 

But once again, she had just had sex in a public place and her roommate and neighbors had seen her naked or in the middle of it, so.....

-At least I don't have to go crazy over Christmas gifts.- she thought to herself. 

“I need them for my panties board!” Clarke proclaimed beaming and walking backwards keeping Lexa at arms length, to protect her prize. 

“You have a panties board?” she asked astonished before she could think better, even worst than the sniff kink, at least she could work with that, this one was the perfect dumb stereotype of a frat member that kept a prize of every conquest and then boast of to her friends showing them all of the people she'd had sex with. 

She seriously wanted to throw herself at the wall for liking so much such a dumbass. 

“Not yet.” the blonde beamed again “I'll make one with yours!” she said pulling out the so yearned piece of cloth from her jeans and stretched them in front of the brunette's face “Because look at this! They have raccoons prints! Where the hell did you find them?!” and then started to laugh and cry at the same time while the omega finally managed to steal back what was hers blushing furiously all the while. 

“It's none of your business!” she said menacingly, hoping that the alpha would never discover her obsession for raccoons and her fluffly kigurumi raccoon pajamas. Yep she was a weirdo herself, but they were so cute and so underrated by everybody that she felt compelled to defend her most loved animal on the planet “And raccoon are amazing stop making fun of them!” 

“I'm not making fun of them, I'm actually making fun of you!” the blonde said still shaken by her uncontrollable laughter, mentally noting down the brunette's vehemence in defending the mammalian. 

“You're mean!” the taller girl tried to pout but failing miserably because the blonde's laugh was contagious. 

Even if the attempt at looking offended failed the blue eyed girl encased her in a bear hug earning her complete forgiveness after Lexa tried to push her away a few more times keeping their banters on. 

“Clarke, you're freezing!” the brunette said as soon as the alpha's nose made contact with her skin “I'll give you back your hoodie, right now! I don't want to hear complaints!” she ordered pushing back the alpha, that tightened her arms around her.

“No keep it, or you'll freeze too! I just call dibs on the shower!” she said chuckling “We're almost there, don't worry!” and then smiled at the concerned green eyes in front of her. 

She wasn't the kind of girl that made a big deal out of small things, but with Lexa she couldn't help it. Seeing her concerned for her melted her insides. 

-Who needs a hoodie when you have a Lexa?!- she thought to herself, re-positioning her icy nose on her throat.

“Uff, fine. But hurry up before you catch something!” 

“A kiss first.” the blonde said before attaching her lips to the brunette's, in what seemed to be just a peck and quickly evolved in a make out session, she was pretty happy that the campus streets were almost empty, she had the feeling that the omega was not a fan of PDA, and also not a fan of being groped in public, because Clarke may have and may have not consciously squeezed her ass with both hands and ground her cock on her leg. 

“Can't you kick your roomie out?” she husked on her lip when they both needed air. 

“I can't I'm sorry or she'll want something in return, and you never know what with O.” 

The blonde answer was an annoyed grown and a peck on her lips, before disentangling their bodies and taking her hand to start walking again. 

After a few seconds of silence the blonde spoke again. 

“You sure we can't shower together?” she asked trying to stubbly fix her hard cock in a non-noticeable position, failing miserably at both being stubble and hiding her erection. 

The brunette blushed and laughed “Yep, I'm sure.” 

They let a few more silent moments pass again and the silence was broken again by the blonde. 

“You think I could jerk off in your shower, then?”

“What, Clarke. No!” she exclaimed turning redder than a tomato. 

“Afraid your friends would think you can't take care of your alpha?” she teased enjoying too much how cute Lexa's ears were when she was flustered.

“No! It's not that! It's just that- just don't!” the omega said getting redder and redder, making the alpha erupt in laughter again. 

“Lex, relax, I was joking! I love watching you get all flustered, I can't help it!” 

“Ass!” the brunette said punching her arm and blushing even more if possible. 

In between their banters, they didn't manage to realize how easily the words “your alpha” and “I love you” were shed from soft lips or what they did to the receiver's heart.

…............................

Lexa was taking ages at opening her dorm door, especially because a shivering Clarke was attached to her trying to steal her body heat and was most likely making sure that the omega wasn't forgetting the erection she caused, when the door swung open and a pissed Octavia appeared on the other side of it. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” she barked glaring at the blonde alpha and managing to make her dislodge from the brunette's body. 

-Annoying alphas.- Lexa thought, grabbing Clarke's hand -Always ready to start a pissing contest at every given chance.- 

“I was out with Clarke.” she responded giving her roommate an icy once over demanding her to clear their path. 

Octavia knew that look and that meant war, a war she knew she couldn't win. 

Lexa was an ass and was also not afraid of using dirty tricks. They all knew, but none of them except Anya was immune to it. 

When the green eyed girl was tired of the shouting contests and just wanted things to go her way was not afraid to make fat liquid drops fall from her eyes getting the three alpha that had to share a bathroom with her become total sorry idiots. 

She knew they couldn't stand an omega crying and that they were ready to do everything in their power to make her stop. That was how she potty trained them, the fucker managed to force, not one, not two but three grown alpha women to pee seated because she had the power of crying at command. 

She was not starting another war over dumb blonde, she should probably befriend her and support her for when she'd be potty trained. She kinda of felt sorry for being a bitch to her now. 

“Jezz, relax Lexie! I should probably call Anya and tell her you're back.” she said removing herself to let them in “I'm pretty sure she's got hounds ready to sniff around for ya!” 

“Couldn't you just call me?” the omega scoffed annoyed. 

“I did! 3 times! And then I sent you 45 texts! Not joking check, if ya don't believe! I also called Linc, to make sure you weren't at the frat house and I knew for sure you were not with Em, 'cause she's gotta a date and I saw Ontari almost banging an omega in the hallway 'cause she couldn't wait to get in her pants. I swear that girl had been raised by the wolves, anyway, than I called Anya.” 

“47.” Lexa calmly responded earning a tilt of her head from Octavia and a “Huh?” from Clarke. 

“You sent me 47 texts.” she said showing her friend her phone “ And Anya 15. Quite the difference.” this she mumbled under her breath “Anyway, I told her I'm back, you don't have to do it.” she said bringing her voice back to an audible volume “Thanks for checking on me by the way.” she said blushing a little, and happy for her loyal friend. 

“No worries what am I here for, then?” Octavia smiled warmly at her roommate. 

“You're supposed to hug now.” a third voice said, remembering the girls of her presence. 

“What?” the brunette alpha asked weirded out by the blonde's addiction to the conversation. 

“My mum always made me and my friends hug when we made up, so, you know, just hug...” 

-Way to make a good impression on the girl-you're-getting-to-know-and-could-possibly-be-your-girlfriend's friends. Why do I have to be so awkward all of the time? God? Please? An answer would be appreciated!- 

“Octavia can't really get in my personal space so that can't happen.” Lexa said looking tenderly at the blonde alpha. 

The other alpha in the room was intrigued by it, Lexa never looked at anything like that, except at her gear necklace.

She was very interested in finding out what happened that brought the two close again. 

“Why so?” Clarke asked to Octavia directly probably trying to start some sort of peaceful communication. 

-Smart move blondie, trying to get in the good grace of her roommates, maybe talking me to get out of this room, bravo!- 

“It's a long story, Clarke!” Lexa intervened saving Octavia from a possible fight “Anyway, O, can she sleep here?” she asked hopeful that her roommate was in a good mood. 

“  
Octavia raised an eyebrow giving her a look that said 'are you kidding me?' 

“You do know I'm sleeping in this room, right?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes, of course her friend would interpret her sentence in a malicious way, that's just Octavia. 

“We're sleeping for real O!” she said while her cheeks were turning redder. 

“Jezz, I was just making sure you remembered, I'm fine with it as long as I don't hear any weird sound coming from your side of the room.” she said smirking, the green eyed girl knew that something stupid was about to stumble out of her mouth “Unless you ask me to join!” and then the darker haired girl in the room winked at Clarke. 

Lexa face palmed herself, sometimes she was embarrassed by the amount of bullshit one of her friend could say in a single conversation.

“Aren't you with Lincoln?” the blonde asked, confused, because the girl seemed serious with her proposition. Let's be real, Clarke loved a good threesome, as long as it wasn't with somebody who was in a relationship.

“So?” Octavia asked innocently, as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. 

“She also can't get in my personal space, Clarke. She's just messing around with you, she just loves to embarrass people or put them in a difficult position. You should never believe in a word she says.”

“Lex, you're no fun, let me tell ya!” Octavia huffed, annoyed because the omega didn't let her continue with her fun. 

“Anyway.” Lexa said deciding to ignore her friends banters or she'll never get anything done and it was already 11.30, -God, I'll be a zombie tomorrow.- she thought “Clarke do you need anything for the shower?” 

“If ya wanna do stuff in the shower you gotta book it, Lex ya know and also clean after. That's your rules!” Octavia intervened enjoying this too much, she had been waiting eagerly the day when she could finally use Lexa's rules against herself and it has finally arrived! 

“She's showering alone, Octavia.” the omega deadpanned. 

“Whatever.” the shorter alpha said before turning back her complete attention to the book she had been readying, probably something unrelated to school. 

Clarke had been staying out of the conversation, mostly because she was confused by everything the two were talking about and also because she was suddenly feeling very shy. 

When omegas had alpha brothers or friends it was always hard to get in their good graces, and everything one could say was most likely going to be used against them. 

Better keep your mouth shut and smile when you're supposed to.

“I put a towel, a tank top and some boxers in the bathroom for you.” Lexa voice startled her out of her thoughts, making her smile kindly to the brunette. 

“Thanks, you're very kind.” the blonde said before pecking her on the lips once. 

“It's no problem, Clarke I swear.” she said blushing slightly “You need to get started or we'll never sleep.” 

“Oh, yeah you're right.” she said and disapeared into the bathroom. 

“Oh my god, look at how cute you are!” Octavia yelped from her bed holding up her phone whit a picture of the peck she had just received from the blonde alpha “I'll send it to Anya right away!” 

“Don't!” Lexa exclaimed with too much ardor to make it look normal. 

“Why?” Octavia asked confused, she knew that something was wrong with Anya and Lexa and also that Anya didn't even know it, or Raven would have already started an intervention. 

“Look...I, I haven't told her about Clarke. And I really don't want her to know from somebody else.” 

“It might sound like I'm repeating myself, but why?” 

“It's just that she's busy with Raven and all of her stuff I'll tell her eventually.” she said sighing. 

“If you want to talk about it I'm here Lex, you know?” 

“Of course I know O, and I appreciate it, but I really don't want to talk about it.” 

“Mmm, ok fine, Lexie!” she said too cheerfully “Let's talk about you and blondie then! What happened? You two together now? I need to know! Did you made up? Did you have make up sex yet? It''s kind of the best in my opinion. Spppilll!” 

“Not happening!” Lexa said blushing again, she hated the fact that she was so easily flustered “Not with her in our bathroom.” 

“I need to know pleaaase Lexa!” 

And then the omega found herself counting the seconds left until the alpha would return, hoping that her friend would stop bugging her for information about her sex life.

…..................

Clarke and Lexa were currently standing in the bathroom, the alpha was helping the omega with the task of drying her thick mane, while Octavia was comfortably sprawled on her bed was texting Lincoln about how cute the two were. 

The boy was taking a break from his intense study session and texted his girlfriend, getting in return a picture of the two smiling joking around during their task. 

One the few person that knew that Lincoln was born as a fangirl was Octavia and together they had already found a name for the couple, Clexa. 

LincBear <3: They're going to have super cute puppies!

My Babe <3: Only ours will be cuter! Way cuter!

LincBear <3: Agree babe! You sure you're gonna survive all of that cuteness without me? Want me to come over and have a contest with them? 

My Babe <3: Babe we all know we'd win! I don't want to embarrass them! Also you gotta study hard so you can get a job that pays a lot and support your trophy wife!

LincBear <3: You're the alpha! You're supposed to support your trophy husband! 

My Babe <3: Don't be an alpha chauvinist and get back to study! If you get the highest mark I'll let you tie me to the bed;)

LincBear <3: I'm back studying babe! I'll talk to you later! :*

“It's too easy to convince him!” she said chuckling and getting on her back. 

“Were you talking to yourself? God, couldn't you give me a normal roommate?” Lexa arrived half asking to her friend and half to the ceiling, while Clarke was situating in the bed fallowed by the omega. 

As soon as Lexa got inside with her back pressed to the blonde's front, Octavia saw that from beneath the blanket the alpha moved one leg on top of the brunette's and an arm over her waist, bringing her as close as possible, while she was pressing her nose in the back of her neck to smell her. 

-Damn! Lexa got her whipped! She looks like a clingy koala!- 

“Shut it control freak! I need to sleep!” Octavia rebutted getting inside the bed “And you do too! We all know how bitchy you get when you don't sleep at least 8 hours per night!” 

Lexa groaned and agreed with her friend before wishing her a good night. 

“Night Lexie!” the girl said turning around to face the wall instead of the couple. 

“Lex?” Clarke asked after a few minutes in a hushed tone, trying not to disturb the other alpha. 

“What is it, Clarke?” she asked with an hoarse voice, the omega was very tired and only wanted to sleep in truth.

“I wanted to ask you something, if that's ok?” 

If Lexa was more awake she'd wander about the topic and would probably be anxious about it but now all she could manage was “Sure.” 

“There's a party at frat house this Friday, do you want to come?” 

“Sure” she answered half asleep turning around to nuzzle her nose in her neck. 

“You should bring your friends too.” 

“Sure.” 

“Are you going to answer me with only sures, from now on?” the blonde asked chuckling. 

“Sleep, Clarke.” 

“Sure, babe.” the alpha chuckled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I realized I wrote the stupid joke about the underwear in Seduced by my obsession as well, they just come out of me and I don't know why! Maybe it's because I'm proud owner of funny underwear...  
> Anyway leave a comment if you feel like it:):)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy as usual! It's a weird chapter, deriving from a lot of sleepless night, but I still liked it, so I hope you enjoy it as well! Let me know what you think if you feel like it! I always love to hear what you think about the chapter! Enjoy!:)

Clarke would have slept until midday if it was up to her. 

Being curled around Lexa was better than sleeping pills for her, but for some reason she kept feeling something annoying scratching her nose. 

She opened her eyes to find her vision covered and jumped in a seated position, afraid of having a bug on her face, letting out a very unalphy shriek, and also startling the omega that was peacefully sleeping in her arms. 

“Oh my God, Clarke what's happening?” the brunette asked terrified getting in a seated position as well “Are you ok?” 

“I got something on my fucking face and it doesn't want to go away! It's gotta be some fucking bug, get it off!” the blonde shrieked again turning around hopping to receive Lexa's help. 

Instead the omega snorted, she literally snorted in her face before starting to laugh hysterically.

“Lex, I'm begging you, help me out! Please!” Clarke begged with tears in her eyes. 

Since she can remember she had always been terrified of insects of any kind, even butterflies were her enemies.

It was a phobia and her mum brought her to a shrink for it to save her from expulsion because other alpha kids started to make fun of her at school, capturing every kind of disgusting creature and then tried to shove them in her face to make her scream, until she kicked their asses and they finally stopped. 

“Yeah, yeah sorry, Clarke.” the brunette said finally ridding her of the alleged bug. 

“It was a fucking post it!?” the alpha exclaimed angered but relieved when she saw the little yellow sheet in Lexa's hands “I'm going to kill your roommate!” 

“Come on, babe, don't be drastic, she didn't know you were going to freak out.” the omega said still laughing, resting one of her soft hands on her cheek trying to placate her.

“It's a phobia, I got it certificated by a shrink! It's not funny ok?” the alpha pouted, crossing her arms pretending to be offended. 

“Oh come on, Clarke, you have to admit it was funny!” Lexa tried to reason with her. 

“I don't care!” the alpha said petulantly, turning away from her. 

“Oh, come here, you big pup! I'm sorry!” the omega cooed, before jumping on top of the blonde to encase her in a crushing hug, overwhelming her with kisses everywhere she could reach. 

“Nope, not working with me!” Clarke tried to keep acting like she was offended, but her features were giving her away, because a big grin was plastered over them. 

“Pleeaseee!” the omega whined. 

“No!” the alpha said again, laughing, losing every kind of seriousness she had.

“Please, Clarkey, I'll do everything you want me to do!” the omega tried again, keeping up their banter and laughing all the way like the alpha. 

“Can I store it and use it another time?” the blonde asked, turning her head to kiss the brunette's cheek. 

“Sure.” Lexa said getting comfortable and resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. 

“We got a deal then!” Clarke beamed, making Lexa erupt in a fit of giggle. 

“Finally! You made me sweat for it!” the omega said when she was done laughing. 

“Yeah, it's kind of obvious.” the alpha replied smiling. 

“Why?” 

“If I tell you, you can't tell anyone ok?” the shorter girl said trying to be serious again. 

“Spill, Clarke!” the green eyed girl spurred her on. 

“'Cause I'm a princess!” the alpha said with all the seriousness she could muster, making the omega snort again and lay down on the bed, holding her belly laughing again. 

“Ask my dad if you don't believe me!” the blonde said grinning along with Lexa “He still calls me that!” 

“Oh my God, so you're a daddy's girl!” the omega said in between laughter. 

“Yep, I'm a proud daddy's girl for the record!” the blonde answered smiling, lowering herself down to rest her head on top of the brunette's chest, while they were both calming down their breaths. 

After a few moments of quiet Clarke decided to speak again “Wanna know something, Lex?” earning an hum from the girl under her as an answer. 

“You can be my daddy if you want!” the alpha said grinning while the omega snorted again. 

“You're an idiot, Clarke!” the brunette said laughing for the girl's joke. 

“Born and raised!” the blonde beamed to Lexa “Anyway, what did the post it say?” she asked out of the blue. 

“I didn't read it actually, I was too busy laughing.” Lexa grinned. 

“Very funny.” the alpha rebutted. 

The brunette found the little piece of paper between the sheets and then read its content. 

“Went to wish my boy good luck for his exam with some morning sex! Yey! I have class later so you have the room for yourselves till noon. Make sure Lexa skips her classes, she never does, it's not normal! I always try to make her stay in bed, but she never listens! Maybe you can find a way to convince her! If you know what I mean!#wink smirking face# In case you don't, use your freakishly big cock! -O. She also drew a very big cartoon penis.” she finished it and then handed to Clarke the post it. 

The alpha chuckled when she saw it. 

“You think it's funny?” Lexa asked rethorically rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah.” the blonde answered sheepishly, she couldn't help but find middle schoolers humor still funny “I mean she could improve on her proportion skills, 'cause if you got balls this big you gotta a problem!” she said grinning.

Not receiving an answer made the blonde concerned, so she looked up to find the girl petrified staring at her alarm clock. 

“Lex?” she asked not getting an answer “Lex? You ok?” she asked again, gently resting one hand on her shoulder. 

“It's nine fucking thirty-seven!” she almost screamed getting out of her statue form, startling Clarke, that retracted her hand from her as if she was burned. 

“Why are you angry? It's sill early!” the girl said trying to calm down the now racing omega. 

Lexa was running everywhere in the room while she was trying to put on Clarke's jeans, failing miserably. 

“I have to go to class!” the brunette said “I can still make to Byrne's class, I just have to get ready in 3 minutes and run for 15, so that I have 5 to catch my breath! I can make it! Why are those jeans so short?!” she asked to no one.

“Because their mine, Lexa.” the alpha chuckled, before standing up and resting her hands on each of the brunette's shoulder to block her “If what Octavia says it's true you can skip a class, Lex.” she cooed and then moved one hand to caress her face “We can sleep some more, or just relax. You have dark circles under your eyes, say yes!” 

“I can't! I have never woken up late in my entire life, why does it have to happen to me now?!” she whined “Now that I'm college! Why?” she asked exasperated, falling in Clarke's arms while the blonde chuckled again. 

“Maybe it's because you're finally getting some.” she smirked but kept her voice soft for the omega's benefit, that only groaned as a response “So, do you want to watch a movie or something?” 

“No, I'm at least going to study!” Lexa said determined stepping away from the blonde, looking for her books. 

“Sure.” the alpha smirked, checking out the brunette's ass shamelessly. If she had her way, Lexa was not going to be studying those books anytime soon, but her “freakishly big cock” cit. Octavia. 

….........................

Half an hour later Clarke was on top of the brunette, sucking hard her nipples and grinding on her core. 

They had both got rid of their tops, and Clarke of her boxers while she was tempting the green eyed girl out of studying, giving her the goofiest strip tease of all the time. 

Stubborn Lexa instead of throwing away her finance book kept reading, while Clarke stood there naked like a dumbass.

She made it her mission to fuck Lexa right now, no one could say no to her! 

Actually a lot of people did in high school, adolescent acne was a bitch, and some did in college too, but she just gave the omega a strip tease, she deserved a reward for her efforts at least. 

So she wrestled the girl, trying to take off her top but failing, instead she managed to steal her beloved book and blackmailed her saying she would throw it out of the window if she didn't take off her top.

And that was how they were in that position, Lexa still trying to study and suppressing moans and Clarke hard begging for attention. 

“Put that thing down, babe.” the alpha whispered directly on her nipple, making the brunette whimper. 

“I r- I need to study, Clarke.” she whispered hoarsely, losing her determination. 

“You can study later, put it down, come on.” this time the blonde rasped directly in her ear, sending a shiver down Lexa's back, before biting her earlobe. 

“Fuck, I really need to study.” the omega said panting, giving a longing glance to the sentence she has been readying for the last 20 minutes, and then Clarke gave an hard thrust of her hips, slow and heavy with her hard cock, right on her clit, making her moan and lose her mind, she wanted the alpha right away but she needed to study, desperately, so maybe she could do both? “May-Maybe...” she stuttered, because the blonde repeated her action while biting her earlobe again “Maybe” she gulped “You can go down on me while I study?” she asked, unsure. 

The blonde hummed on her ear “It's a nice idea. But I was thinking about something else.” 

“What?” the brunette asked, literally throwing the book on the other side of the room, making the other girl giggle on her neck. 

“Now, you're eager.” Clarke teased before proposing her own idea “Maybe you could give me a little show.” 

“I'm almost naked, it'd be a very short strip tease, Clarke.” the omega said confused. 

“Naaa, I was thinking about something different.” the alpha said, getting rid of the brunette's shorts and panties in one swift move, getting lost on the sight she could behold under her. 

“Tell me.” the omega ordered, making her eyes meet her own. 

“You touch yourself, while I watch.” the blonde said “And when you cum, I fuck you.” 

“No?” the brunette answered confused. Why the hell would Clarke want that? 

“'Why?” the alpha asked unsure. Since she found Lexa masturbating in her bed, it had become one of her fantasies. She could barely think of it without getting an erection. 

“Clarke, I don't know what to do.” the brunette said losing all of her previous confidence. “I don't get why you want that.” 

“Because I like watching you, Lex.” the alpha said earnestly “I mean I get hard only watching you walk, swaying that ass, left and right, it turns me on so much. You know, just your smell got me hard the first time we met, I mean I didn't even have to look at you to get a boner.” 

“You did?” the brunette asked, biting her lip, feeling smug with herself. Clarke's words were always an ego bust. 

“I mean if you feel uncomfortable you don't have to do it. I don't know like self conscious, or something like that, but to me you always look beautiful so you don't have to worry about that. I like everything you do. It's ok if you don't want to. We can totally forget I ever asked and I won't ask again.” the blonde said smiling, making her chin dimple more prominent. 

-Shit! I'm pretty sure she knows what that damn dimple does to omegas! Look at how cute she is!- 

“Uhm, I just don't think it'd be a very beautiful show, watching me humping my hand. I have no idea how to make it look sexy. I mean we can try but I don't think you'll like it.” 

“You have to like it too, Lex.” the blonde said determined “If you don't like it we stop. If it feels wrong at any point just stop, ok?” 

“Uhm yeah sure, ok so..” the brunette said unsure, she had always hated to have all of the attention on her “I just, I don't know what to do.” she said embarrassed. 

“Lex, are you sure you want to try?” the alpha asked again preoccupied, she really didn't want to push Lexa into doing something she didn't want to do, or didn't like.

“Yeah, I'm sure, I mean I want to try at least. I feel great around you, always, I mean even when we did it the first time, I never felt uncomfortable. I didn't get paranoid about everything like I usually do, and I want to try everything I can with you, because of this. But I don't know where to start with this.” the omega said chuckling “You always take the lead and I like it a lot, but you know if I'd have to do that I really don't where to start.” she admitted blushing furiously for her inexperience.

“Maybe I can tell you what to do, and if you feel like it you can do whatever you want. Would that be good?” the alpha asked, caressing the omega's abs lightly. 

“Yeah, I think that would be great.” 

“Ok.” 

Clarke repositioned herself kneeling between Lexa's legs, caressing her thighs that were bent around her. 

“Touch your breast with one hand.” the alpha said after she was done admiring the beautiful omega specimen in front of her. 

Lexa did as told, she moved her hand over her mound and started to roll the nipple between her fingers. 

“Massage everything with your palm first and then roll it between your fingers.” the alpha ordered, with her eyes almost dark. It looked like she was in her own little world made only of arousal. It made Lexa feel powerful and bold to be the cause of this, so she did as asked again, and did the same with her other hand on the other boob. 

“Yeah, like that.” the blonde rasped, using her hand to give a few pump of her hard cock, before leaning down to replace one of the omega's hands with her warm mouth, making her moan and grind up into her belly. 

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself.” Clarke whispered with warm, wet breath on her nipple, before starting her descent toward her core. 

She dotted her abs with kisses, making a straight line from her belly to her mound, but before she could start to work directly on her pussy, she stopped, looking at the omega with an unsaid question.

Lexa knew that the alpha was silently asking her if she wanted to keep touching herself or if she wanted her to use that beautiful tongue of hers. 

She loved how considerate Clarke was being. 

The blonde was close enough to her that it would only take a light push of her head to make her start her work. 

But the truth was that Lexa was enjoying this much more than she could anticipate. 

Having Clarke's complete attention, almost as if she was hypnotized by her movements made her feel beautiful, sexy, amazing and it spurred her one. 

And so far she had only touched her boobs, now she wanted to see what she could do to the alpha while touching her cunt. 

So she slid one of her hand down her abdomen, moving slowly, watching attentively the alpha's eyes, that abandoned hers in favor of watching her hand. 

She used her middle finger to open her folds for the blonde, and slid her finger from her entrance to her clit, bringing the wetness from her core to her clit as well, sighing deeply at the touch. 

She couldn't believe how much better it felt while Clarke was watching her. 

So she started to rub her clit, making small circles on it, with only one finger to let the alpha have enough space to look. 

The repeated action made her moan, while her breath started to get uneven and her heartbeats rapidly increase. 

She closed her eyes, enjoying her own hands on herself, feeling Clarke's ragged breath on her thigh, and started to slid one finger inside of her, slowly, enjoying how perfectly it fit inside of her, not feeling the strong stretch that the alpha's cock usually brought with its entry. She also heard the blonde groan at the sight, and felt her strong hand circle her thigh and open her legs more, eager to see more, or to act. 

She only moved her hand sliding her finger slowly in and out of her, pressing hard with her thumb on her clit, while the alpha made her slid on the bed, toward her, with the strength she was using to hold her legs. 

She could almost feel the impatience of the alpha, her need to mount the omega. 

“Use two fingers.” the alpha ordered, voice deep and gruff with arousal. Its scratchy quality drove a shiver from Lexa's spine directly to her entrance, that clenched around the slim finger, making her arch her back, while moaning and her hips were pinned to the bed while she was trying to make them raise to meet her hand's thrust. Clarke's work. 

“Pull out.” she ordered “Let's just fuck. I can't take it anymore.” she almost growled with how rough her voice sounded, before starting to raise over the brunette's body to align her cock to her entrance, before Lexa pushed her down where she was again “I'm almost done, if you wait patiently and you stop holding down my hips, you can have me.” she said with a filthy low voice. 

The alpha gulped down, almost as if she was swallowing her complaints, and then nodded, before lowering herself back on the mattress again, almost submitted, to watch Lexa's sex, wrapped around her finger, be freed from it, only to be plunged by two digits right after disappearing inside of it in a second, accompanied with dirty moans, that now escaped the plump lips every time her hips where raising from the bed to meet the rapid hand thrusts, until the omega almost chocked on one of it, sign that her orgasm arrived and the started to chant Clarke's name over and over again, making the alpha raise from her position to steal all the air in her lungs, jealous of the fingers that brought Lexa to her climax. 

The brunette struggle to free herself of the kiss to breathe and ride the aftershocks of her best self-induced orgasm but before she could the alpha grabbed her hand removing it from her core and entered her in one swift move, stretching her until her entire cock was inside, until her still clenching entrance strained against her knot and the head of her cock hit her g-spot and the omega was coming all over again, with an high pitched scream, and the blonde was slamming her pride in and out of her at full speed, growling something about her cock being better than her fingers, that Lexa didn't register, too occupied with her own pleasure. 

She was already swollen because of her first orgasm and now, Clarke felt even bigger than usual, while she was making her ride her aftershocks, groaning in her ear, with her body covering the entire surface of her own. 

She knew the alpha was not satisfied by this and wanted more, but her eagerness and hard thrusts were too strong for Lexa in that moment. 

“Clarke, babe, slow down.” she whined on the girl's temple, while the blonde was giving her the masterpiece of all the hickeys. 

Clarke's answer was a groan, she most likely didn't even hear Lexa too lost in her pleasure. 

“Stop, Clarke!” she ordered, raising her voice. 

The alpha stopped right away, alarmed by Lexa's tone, as predicted she didn't even ear what the omega said the first time. 

“What is it?” she asked raising her head to meet the other girl's eyes, panicking “Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” 

The alpha's eyes where completely hooded, Lexa could tell by them that Clarke was using an incredible amount of self-control just to stop, so she bit her lip, feeling a little sorry for stopping the girl and talked. 

“Babe, you need to slow down, I came twice less than a minutes ago.” 

“Oh, yeah sure. You sure you don't want me to pull out?” the girl asked concerned. 

“Yeah, just slow down.” Lexa assured the blonde, putting her hand on the alpha's hips to show her the pace. 

Clarke fallowed her hands perfectly giving deep gentle thrusts with her hips, keeping eye contact to make sure she wasn't being too rough, giving her small pecks on the lips between deep kisses, caressing her hair with the hand she was using to hold herself up while the other was gripping one of Lexa's thigh. 

“Hmm like this, babe.” the omega almost purred at the alpha's gentle touch. 

“Do you like this better than your fingers, don't you?” the blonde asked, still feeling the little pang of jealousy against Lexa's fingers “My cock is much better, isn't it?” 

“Yeah, I love it, babe.” the omega said already feeling her next orgasm approaching. 

“Good girl.” this time it was Clarke's turn to purr, keeping her thrusts gentle. “I like this better too.” the blonde admitted to the brunette “No more games, just your pussy and my cock, ok?” 

Lexa didn't know how to decipher the alpha's words, she had no idea of what they meant, and her brain was very busy with the pleasure those words were bringing to her, it almost sounded like Clarke was jealous of her fingers? No she couldn't be. So she just asked “You jealous?” 

“Yes!” Clarke almost roared, snapping forward giving an hard thrust of her hips bringing Lexa to her climax once again and therefor her own orgasm. 

The omega didn't know if her words brought it or her actions. She could not understand why but Clarke's jealousy, for how weird it was, made her feel just like when she was touching herself, sexy, desired, craved and it got her off. 

The alpha was thrusting fast and deep inside of her giving her, her seed, growling that she was the only that could fuck her good, riding both of their aftershocks, while Lexa appeased her telling her she was right. 

…........................

“I'm sorry for getting weird.” the alpha whispered on her sternum, still inside the brunette, while Lexa was running one of her hand through her locks, in the aftermath of their orgasms.

“If I have to tell the truth, I kind of liked it.” Lexa admitted biting her lip. 

“Hmm, that's good.” the alpha hummed, before kissing the skin right under her cheek. 

“You know Clarke, we can talk about it if you want. I mean the jealousy thing...” 

“I really don't want to creep you out, Lex.” the alpha sighed but kept talking “I'm very jealous, I mean borderline crazy jealous, I can't help it, but when I'm into someone I turn into a bull dog. I swear, I know it's crazy but with one of my ex I got mad because she talked everyday with her dad on the phone.” 

Lexa laughed at the blonde admission, well that was weird. 

“You don't have to worry about my dad, I only answer him when he calls me 5 times in a day.” 

“It's not funny, Lex.” the alpha rebutted serious “I have destroyed relationships in the past because of it, you have a lot of alpha friends and it bugs me. You share a room with one of them for fuck's sake!” the blonde was starting to feel worked up again and slid herself out of the omega so there could be some space between them. 

“Clarke, you don't have to worry about that.” the brunette said caressing one of the girl's cheek “I promise you, nothing is ever going to happen with Octavia or any of the other. I don't know how to explain it, but before you nobody has ever had any effect on me, in that way.” 

“For real?” the alpha asked beaming, with a beautiful smile and her eyes sparkling with something like pride and happiness. 

“Yeah, I promise.” the brunette smiled at how cute the blonde was being, -It's the fucking chin dimple, shit I think I have a kink for dimples, look at that so cute!- she thought -Shit! She can't know about it, or she'll use it, don't show you like it!- 

Hearing those words made Clarke the happiest alpha on earth and to show it to the omega she launched herself over her in a crushing hug, making her laugh. 

“Since we are in the mood for admission, I really need to make one of my own.” the brunette said. It was time for Clarke to know her bathroom rules, she was the one cleaning that damn room after all “You need to start peeing seated when you're here, I know it's weird, but I'm the one that cleans the bathroom, so just sit down.” 

“Yeah, sure.” the blonde said smiling. 

“Wait, just like that? I don't even need to put up a fight?” the omega asked incredulous “I had to cry to make the other idiots sit down! Oh my God, this totally makes it up for being crazy jealous!” 

The blonde laughed hard, making both of their bodies rumple with its intensity. 

“What can I say, I'm amazing.” she said smiling smugly.  
…............................

At noon Octavia didn't return as promised and Clarke started to beg Lexa to stay and waste away the rest of the day cuddling and having more sex. 

The brunette was adamant tho, she had to study and eat, unlike Clarke she had a strict diet she enjoyed fallowing and she had already skipped breakfast and was now starving, so she forced the alpha to shower with her, without sex and was ready to leave to go eat at the college cafeteria. 

The blonde was all grumpy because of this but got back some of her good mood after the omega let her wash her hair and back and then did the same for her. 

The alpha loved to do that with her partner, it brought to her a sense of intimacy that simply made her feel at ease, and with Lexa it was one of the best thing she experienced.

Lexa took a nasty looking green salad for lunch while she took a delicious hamburger with fries. 

She temped the omega with it, that after a few minutes of teasing crumbled and ate quite a large bite of the greasy deliciousness, admitting she hadn't eaten one of this since she was 7. 

“How can you live like that?!” the alpha asked astonished. 

“I just got used to it, I think I forgot how good they taste.” she said giving heart eyes to the hamburger.

“Why did you stop eating them, if you like them?” Clarke asked, still not understanding how a 7 years old could put herself on a diet, while giving Lexa another bite. 

“My mum thought I was chubby so she put me on a diet.” 

“When you say chubby you mean you were risking an heart attack because you just ate shitty food, right?” the alpha asked, she was a cute chubby pup as well when she was little but her mum never put her on a diet.

“When I say chubby I mean chubby, Clarke.” the omega said chuckling “I think some of my mum's friend made some comment about my weight and she got mad at me for it. And when I was 12 she made me compete on a beauty contest against that woman's daughter to get her revenge. If you're interested I won.” 

“Couldn't she just stop talking to her? I mean she waited 5 years to get revenge, now that's crazy. I mean what she made you do was crazy.” 

“I agree, but that's kind of normal with a crazy snob mum from the south.” the brunette said calmly “Don't get me wrong Anya had an amazing mum, unlike me, not all of the south mum are crazy like mine. I'm just happy that I only had to compete in that contest and she didn't sign me up for others. She was more crazy about me getting the perfect education, and getting the best grades.” 

“Wait, ok too much information,” the blonde smiled “First, where the hell did your accent go? I mean all of the people I know from south has it! Second you study so much because of your mum? Third, she is a bitch.” 

“Well I agree, she kind of is, but it's not all of her fault my dad agreed with all of the things she made me do, and the study thing is dad's doing mostly. He always says that to be the best you have to be trained as a pup and that what matter is winning and not competing. They also didn't want me to have the accent because they said it makes me look like a simpleton and always sent me to boarding schools up north. Anyway can I have another bite?” 

“Yeah sure.” the alpha passed over her plate “And how do you feel about that?” she asked unsure of how to approach the matter, they didn't sound like model parents to her, but maybe there was another side of the story where they were loving parents?

“You sound like a psychologist.” the omega chuckled giving a fast glance to her watch “Shit, let's finish the food, or you'll be late for class.” 

“Actually I was planning to skip it, I hate Art History, and the teacher seems high most of the time, she won't mind my absence.” 

“Clarke, you do know that there is a minimum of hours you have to attend your classes if you want to pass them, right?” the brunette asked astonished by her indifference toward her study. 

“Yeah, I always write down when I skip class so I know if I can keep skipping or not.” the alpha smiled smugly for her way to bend the rules. 

“I can't believe you.” the brunette said face palming herself.

…................

The couple said goodbye in front of the cafeteria with a short make out session to Clarke's dismay, streets were full of other students and as the alpha feared the omega was not a PDA fan.

She strolled relaxed toward the frat house, with no intention of going to class and when she finally arrived she found herself simply confused by the sight she was faced with. 

Lincoln was washing his mouth with the water cane, he looked almost sick and Clarke was pretty sure that he had just thrown up on the lawn, while Wells was sitting in a fetal position on the bench in the porch. 

“Ehi, Linc, what happened?” she asked approaching the big guy “Did you guys drank in the morning?” 

“I wish we did.” the boy said, it looked like he had just finished crying but was ready to star all over again “I, it was disgusting, Clarke. You don't know what they did, what she did. She even kissed me after! It was horrible! She didn't even wash her teeth for fuck sake!” he said grabbing her shirt and shaking to put emphasis to his words.

“Who?” 

“Octavia, Clarke. OCTAVIA!” 

“She's your girlfriend, it's normal she kisses you.” the alpha said a little intimidated by the big guy on the brink of bursting into tears. 

“NOT AFTER WHAT SHE DID!” 

“Dude, calm down! Just tell me what happened!” 

“I can't, I don't want to re-live it. It's just, I'm traumatized.” Lincoln said distraught “Just know that if you go in there you do it at your own risk.” he said pointing toward the house, turning around to wash his mouth again. 

“Fucking weirdo.” Clarke muttered to herself, going toward the house deciding to not even try to talk to Wells that looked even more scarred than Lincoln. 

When she entered the house she was faced with a gloating Octavia, standing on the couch counting her money and a Roan that was laying on the floor and that from time to time raised himself up over the basing to throw his own bile. 

The smell in the house almost made her want throw up as well, -What the fuck did those idiots do?- She thought -And tomorrow there's the party too! I'll make the fuckers clean the whole night, I invited Lexa!- 

“What happened in here?” she almost barked to Octavia, covering her nose with her hoodie. 

“Well, I just won 200 bucks! While I think Roan has a food intoxication or salmonella. Not sure.” 

“What the fuck did you do?” this time Clarke barked for real. 

“I did nothing, I mean he and the others all agreed to the rules, it's not my fault if their all a bunch of pussies and now they're sick, I mean we all ate the same things and I'm fine.” 

“Octavia, start from the beginning.” the blonde ordered, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” the brunette chuckled “I don't really remember how it started but me and Roan made a bet on who could eat more disgusting things and before we could start, Murphy and I think Starla or something joined and I won, that's it.” 

“Where are Murphy and Sterling, now?” 

“Sterling that was his name! They went to the hospital, I think, they started to feel sick after they ate the raw octopus.” 

“You ate a fucking raw octopus?!” Clarke asked astonished “What the fuck where you thinking?! Do you know how many disease you could catch?!” 

“No, do you?” 

“A fucking shit tons, dumbass!” 

“Jeez, dude relax, nothing happened!” Octavia said huffing for the other alpha animosity. 

“You call that nothing?!” Clarke asked pointing with her finger to Roan. 

“He's a pussy just forget about him” the brunette said uninterested. 

“Help me to get him to the car! And tell me what else you ingested!” the blonde ordered already walking toward the other idiot in the room. 

“I think we ate muffins with mold, glue, dog food, we drank a whole glass of pure alcohol, ate the raw octopus and I ate a grasshopper too, that's how I won.” Octavia said smugly, while she was helping Clarke with Roan. 

The blonde felt the instinct to puke, just listening to the girl's words, God she truly lived with idiots.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say I'm back!:) as usual hope you enjoy the chap! There's some feels, some parents and a priest in it. Many things are not explained, probably I'll do that the next chapter! Oh and warning, Lexa swears a LOT in this chap. I feel like nervous Lexa would do that!:) And Clarke is an overbearing cinnamon roll that doesn't know what is happening to her, something that will be explained in the next chap as well:) now I'm done rambling! Enjoy!

Clarke couldn’t believe at how filthy the house she’s been living in for two years could get. 

Clarke wasn’t one of those people that were crazy with cleaning stuff, but seriously she had been on the verge of throwing up at least 10 times during the cleaning and when she found the most likely toxic mold growing in the basement with a fucking mushroom, and she was fucking serious when she talked about a fucking mushroom growing out of it, she did indeed throw up exactly on the spot. 

After a lengthy conversation with health department of the college and throwing in a few times the fact that she was the mayor’s daughter she had been granted a sanitation and a pest control of the house, because she was pretty sure that near the mold a bunch of cockroach were throwing a party. 

After she sealed the basement door with scotch and decorated it with a poster that recited “Don’t fucking go in there!” she proceeded cleaning the common areas and her room, she had absolutely no intention of going inside any of the other rooms. 

Especially Roan’s, now she understood why that fucker never let anybody go in the basement saying that only the frat president could. 

She was going to strangle him to death, they kept alcool there. 

So she brought the whole supply even the good stuff upstairs to be consumed that night. If the college found it they’d get revisioned. 

Also they’d have to find a place to stay for a week, while the house could be put back to use. 

That fucker and his alpha’s life philosophy. 

…………………

After she forced Roan to apologize and announce to the whole fraternity that they would have to find another place to stay for a week. 

They boy wasn’t an asshole that didn’t care about his friend’s health, but he knew that the campus had no free rooms and many of the members weren’t exactly rich and couldn’t find a place to stay, he had been battling with the dean for years about it. She had no intention of paying the accommodation of the students and was even less inclined in making the house a healthy place again. 

Clarke made sure to inform her mother of it, so that Ms Byrne would get a visit in the next week. 

That woman hated frat houses.

But that was a problem for tomorrow, because right now she was in the middle of a casatchock dance fight with Murphy. 

You know the dance where you squat down, and raise one leg at a time keeping your arms crossed on your chest. 

The hard part of it all was the fact that they were both drunk and kept falling on their sides. 

Thankfully the boys had only a food intoxication and after a night of throwing up at the hospital they were now ready to party again. 

And now Sterling was helping Clarke up again, when the most beautiful omega the alpha had ever seen was walking inside the house. 

Lexa was wearing a very, very short black dress, with high heels, all smoky make-up and a lot of eyeliner, while her curly hair were resting on one shoulder and a beautiful smile on her features when their eyes met. 

The blonde alpha forgot everything that was happening in favor of saluting the brunette. 

She hurried to her and greeted her with kiss, she didn’t even ask for permission, taking it when the beauty gasped as her back hit the closest wall, while the alpha molded her body to hers.

The omega didn’t understand anything, the only thing she registered was her lover’s action. 

Her hands dominant on the nape of her head and one pushing on her ass while a strong tight separated her own and something was growing on her tight.

She gripped the strong body of the alpha to brace herself against the fall that thankfully didn’t arrive and started to battle the tongue inside her mouth in a soft dance of submission, gently caressing it with her own, while Clarke conquered her, with her fervor. 

“Oh, hei Clarke! How are you doing? Fine? Oh thanks me too, nice seeing you as well! Thanks for asking I’d love a beer!” Octavia teased, only earning a middle finger from the blonde that kept her assault on the brunette omega while the crowd cheered to her eagerness and Ontari and Emori only exchanged a look before shrugging and leaving the two “alone” heading to where the alcohol was located with Octavia. 

The blonde broke the kiss, bumping her nose against Lexa’s, watching her eyelids flutter open before whispering a breathless “Hei.” 

“Hei.” the brunette panted, before latching her lips back with the alpha’s. 

The blonde tasted like vodka, bitter and dry but mixed with the sweet taste of something, that was most likely redbull, mixing with the fresh taste that was simply Lexa, this time in a kiss the omega kept slow but passioned, while her hand locked in the blonde’s hair. 

Loving how the sinuose hair felt in her grip and the alpha reacted on her leg getting harder and bigger every second. 

“I thought you weren’t PDA fan.” the alpha almost growled, for how deep and rough her voice had become. 

“Uhm, no I’m not actually.” the omega said remembering their position and where they were, pushing back the alpha, that chuckled at her and pulling down her tight dress, where it had ridden up showing a little of what was hidden under it. 

“What are you wearing underneath?” the alpha asked with a sultry voice and eyes sparkling with mischief, while her hand was already trying to push the dress up, again. 

“I’ll show you later.” the brunette said, swatting her hands away, while biting her lower lip “Octavia said you’ll like it.” 

“Or you can show me now.” the blonde said with flustered cheeks and a seductive smirk “We can go to my room right away.” 

“You’re a little too drunk for that.” the brunette said while she was putting a lock of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. 

“Don’t you like me drunk?” she said slurring. 

“I always like you. But I don’t want to take advantage.” 

“Oh, I can assure you, I’ll be the one to take advantage.” the blonde smirked nuzzling her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck “I want to take full advantage of that body.” she growled playfully with a smirk on her face, while she was pushing herself back against Lexa’s body. 

“Yeah, but I want you a little more sober for that.” 

…………………

She loved how attentive Clarke was, and that the blonde was pouring all of her affection and attention to her, never leaving her side, always asking if she wanted a refill of her glass, the soft eye contact and shy smiles she’d send her, but most of all she loved all of her little touches.

The way their fingers would graze every time the alpha was passing her the red cup, the caress she had receving out of the blue on her arms, the way she gripped her hand to stay in contact through the crowd and the way she held her while watching the beer pong game, with an arm slung around her waist gently rocking to a slow rhythm of their breath in their own little word. 

She also loved how they were dancing, with Clarke behind her, tracing her neck with her lips and her gentle hands on her hips, still swaying to that same rhythm, slow and lazy, the opposite of the flow. 

She knew she wanted the alpha, but this time it was different, it wasn’t a rush of passion, hard and fast like it has always been. It was the same feeling, the one where she felt her womb ignite, on fire begging to be filled. It was more like a warmth that irradiated itself from her heart throughout her entire body that left her with a tingling sensation and wet discomfort between her legs, all the while they were dancing, before the omega turned around to face her partner. 

Her eyes soft and gleaming with the sight of the smiling blonde. 

“I really like you.” the alpha blurted out with a whisper and soft features. 

“I like you too.” the brunette answered in kind “Do you...Do you want to take it upstairs?” she asked a little unsure, she didn’t know if she wanted to end the night, even if the clock read 4.39 am. 

“I’d love that.” she said giving her a soft kiss and lacing their hands together, leading her toward her room. 

As soon as they reached the room the blonde was pushed back against the door, and lips were on hers, in a slow, almost lazy kiss of two lovers that knew what they both enjoyed. 

The alpha let the brunette take charge, letting her unzip her jeans, pulling them down her legs, slowly, while the girl kept their eye contact, and then skimmed her hands back up to where her hard cock was pressed against her left thigh in an attempt to hide it from curious eyes. 

“You’re already hard.” the kneeling girl said smugly. 

“I’ve been since I saw you.” the blonde admitted, while the other girl was smirking at her, pulling down her boxers, making her shaft bounce in its place, watching the scene with abandon, biting her lower lip, before encasing it in her warm mouth until she choked on it, while the blonde was carving trails in the wooden door with her short nails. 

“Oh my God, oh my God.” the blue eyed girls moaned with her voice high “Give a girl some heads up, before doing that!” she said before treading her hand in her hair while the girl smirked on her shaft and kept her loins at bay, pushing them back. 

Lexa’s head was bobbing up and down her hard length, trying to take her knot inside as well, when the girl trailed her teeth from the base of her cock to the tip of her head, the alpha shook in pleasure and a little in fear, trying to hold herself still while the brunette finished her ministration and encased her again in her warmth and the alpha couldn’t hold back her orgasm anymore pushing her girth deeper inside of her mouth releasing inside of her throat, making the girl drink all of herself, while she kept her head in place. 

Clarke’s cum tasted sweet and salty at the same time, and even if her action were rough and unexpected she still drank every drop of it, after all it was her intention from the beginning while the alpha rode her aftershocks, pumping with less strength between her lips, until she retracted herself all the way out in an hasty move, almost merging her body to door, in her escape. 

“Lexa, I’m so sorry.” she said with panicked eyes, looking at everything but at the other girl “I don’t know what fuck is wrong with me.” she said while her hands were trading their way inside the blonde locks “I’m sorry.” she whispered again, while the brunette was standing up, with her eyes closed not ready to face her lover. 

The omega took the trickle of cum that escaped her mouth with her slender index and brought it to the alpha’s mouth ordering “Lick it.” 

“Lex, I….” before she could finish to apologize again the omega repeated her order, and the blonde obliged. She had never tasted her cum and she was never very keen to it. She also tended to avoid kissing her partners after they had swallowed her seed, but right now she would have done anything the omega asked.

It surprised her, but she enjoyed it, she tasted sweet and she found herself wrapping her lips around the finger, looking at the other girl searching for her approval, and finding her pleased while biting her lower lip. 

“I liked it.” the girl panted while Clarke was releasing her finger “I like it when you’re rough.” the omega stated and then kissed the blue eyed girl, all open mouth and teeth clashing, while her hand was fisted inside the sun colored hair to keep her still. 

“I like it when you fuck me like that.” she breathed on her lips after she shed them from her own “When you just do that thing, when it’s like you chase after your orgasm pounding inside of me, like nothing else matter.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah.” the brunette breathed, trailing her fingers up her sides, scratching her skin. 

“You want me to do that?” the blonde asked eager to please her. 

“Can you, though?” the green eyed girl asked, wrapping her hand around the still rock hard shaft. It was the first time it was happening, Clarke had never cum and remained hard after. 

“I can.” the alpha growled, she didn’t take jabs to her virility lightly “Just get out of this.” she said already pulling at her dress, trying to rip it away from her frame. 

“Easy, tiger.” the brunette admonished pushing her back on the door “There’s a zip, here.” she said before unzipping the garment and letting it pool at her feet, still keeping the ogling alpha at arms length. 

The blonde growled deep in her chest, while her cock twitched when she saw her matching underwear, lacy bra and thong, kept away from her by the naughty omega. 

She knew that she was going to rip them off her body, with the burning sensation Lexa’s teasing left in her heart. 

“What?” the alpha teased back “Are you afraid I’m gonna fallow through with what I said?” 

“The opposite actually.” the brunette smirked, playing with the alpha’s shirt collar “You just stand there doing nothing to take what I’m offering you.” she whispered mischievously, sporting a cheshire smile on her plump lips. 

This newfound security from the shy girl brought up the desire to dominate hidden inside the kind-hearted alpha, that surged upward to shut her wicked mouth, while she snapped to scoop her up to drag her to the bed where she let the brunette fall, with her legs hanging from the side. 

“You still want it rough?” the blonde growled washing the omega with her pheromones, a little as warning and also wanting to make sure that was what was being asked of her, while her hand were travelling to the soft material that hid her treasure. 

“Yes.” the green eyed girl said confident, challenging the alpha with her arrogant smirk. 

“As you wish.” Clarke growled again, before she clutched the thong lace in her hand, while the other was pushing down on Lexa’s belly before tearing away the material, with an harsh snapping sound and a surprised gasp from the omega, that was soon replaced with a load moan when the alpha entered her in one swift thrust, starting a punishing rhythm for the dirty mouthed girl, that kept emitting sinful sounds and pheromones. 

The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, but before she could close her in a vice grip her hands were yanked away and pinned over her head on the bed, much to her dismay, and pleasure, her new stretched position and lost control let the alpha have all of the room to keep fucking her as hard as she wanted, while she squirmed under the strong body.

“Tell me how much you like it.” the alpha half growled and purred in her ear, while the unruly omega was fastening her legs around her waist while the thundering walls were spoiling her cock. 

“God, I love it.” she screamed “You fuck me so good. Yeah” she moaned after an incredible strong thrust. 

“Good girl.” the alpha purred as the brunette stopped her undisciplined behavior, giving the eager girl her reward “Now cum!” she ordered, straining her entrance with her knot, without letting her take it and pinching harshly her clit, rotating her loins to give the girl the friction she desperately needed on her sensitive entrance, making those velvety walls of her crumble down in the most magnificent surrender the alpha had ever witnessed, while that smart dirty mouth freed her name.

The omega was sated with her body covered in both of their sweat, riding her powerful aftershocks, too high to care about anything else other than her pleasure when the only thing bringing it to her left her cold and quivering on nothing, shivering. 

But before she could even complain she was being turned around and her prowess alpha was back inside of her making a new blast wreak havoc inside her swollen womb, milking the angry cock to it’s last drop, clutching the alpha’s hands that covered her own, while the blonde chanted her name in her ear. 

Slowly bringing them down from their high, with soft strokes of her pride. 

“Was that enough for you, ma’am? Or do you need me to prove it again how good I fuck you?” the blonde asked playfully nipping on her neck, while squeezing the last moments of ecstasy out the omega’s cunt. 

“Yes, it was.” the brunette said lazily, kissing her hand that was still on top of hers “But maybe later I’ll need another demonstration.” she smirked to the alpha “I might forget easily.” she teased again.

“I’ll remind you anytime you want.” the blonde growled again, thrusting hard inside her lover again, making her moan over and over again. 

……………….

The omega spent the night at the frat house and was roused by the harsh sound of something vibrating against wood. 

Her first thought was -What the fuck is Clarke thinking?- 

But then she remembered that her dress had an inside pocket where she stuffed her phone and also that the alpha was soundly asleep on top of her trying to suffocate her, again. 

She pushed her living thermic blanket off of her, earning a glare from her and a grumbled ass, before she turned around and hogged the remaining blanket on the bed to cuddle that to death. 

The brunette was experiencing her second mild hangover and the first morning post teasing an alpha for their virility, so to say she was a wreck might have been an euphemism. 

She was pretty sore, especially between her legs, and right above her ass, something she couldn’t understand no matter how she tried. Later under further inspection she realized it was because somebody had decided it was a good idea to tear, literally tear her underwear away from her body, but now her only concern was to find her phone. 

Nobody ever called her. There was just one person that did that, and that send disgusted shivers down her spine.

When she heard her phone again and managed to take it out of the dress, she realized her fears were right. 

On top of her screen the write FATHER had appeared. 

“Hello.” She answered dry and annoyed. 

“Hello, Alexandria.” her father said in his even tone “You finally answer, this time it only took me 4 tries, I am delighted.” he said sarcastic. 

Lexa having the ‘pleasure’ of growing up with him as a father had learned to find his little tone change and understand what they meant. 

“I was sleeping. What do you need?” her hatred toward her parents wasn’t something she hid, but they had this mutual and unspoken agreement that as far as Lexa did what they asked of her they would tolerate this kind of behavior in private. 

“It is already 9 in the morning, young lady.” he said irritated “You should be studying not sleeping, wasting away the daylight.” 

“What. Do. You. Want?” she asked again hoping to make this conversation short. 

“I want to have lunch with my daughter.” he huffed “Me and your mother are on our way and Priest Pike is with us. We’d like to talk about the days you have spent doing God knows what instead of attending class.” 

“It’s none of your business what I do.” Lexa seethed. 

“It is when I pay thousands and thousands of dollars for an education that is going wasted on an ungrateful little girl like you.” 

“I’m on a scholarship.” the brunette seethed again. 

“Well a scholarship you’d have never earned if me and your mother wouldn’t have paid for those fancy boarding schools.” he said harshly, playing with her guilty like only a seasoned lawyer could “Be ready at midday.” he said and then ended the call. 

“Stupid motherfuckers, bastard son a fucking bitch!” she screamed in her phone, with her southern accent resurfacing “Sorry granma but you seriously shited out a fucker like never before.” she apologized looking at the ceiling. 

“I’m not sure if being turned on or scared by what you just did.” the now awake alpha in the bed rasped with a scratchy voice “Good morning, babe.” she said trotting to the end of the bed to press a quick to the brunette’s lips “Do you want to grab some breakfast?” 

“No, I can’t. I have to go, Clarke.” the omega said ispectioning up the broken dress on the floor. The blonde had managed to break that too. “Can you give me something to wear, considering you have destroyed all of my belongings?” she asked annoyed, knowing she had very little time to go at Anya’s and put up their charade.

“Uhm, yeah sure.” the alpha said trying to make herself as little as she could, trying to avoid to upset the brunette more, for whatever reason she was mad. 

“Are you mad at me?” she asked while passing the jeans and the sweater she had just recovered to Lexa. 

“No, Clarke I just really need to go.” the omega said, pulling the sweater on her head “Can you give me some shoes as well?” there’s no way in hell she’d go back with her 6 inch heels. 

“Yeah, there’s some in the corner.” she said torturing her bottom lip “Is it because of the blowjob?” she tried to start the conversation again. 

“No, Clarke, everything is fine, relax. I just have things to do.” she said pecking her lips. 

“Then it was the sex?” the blonde tried again before the omega could leave “You asked for rough, and I delivered. Why are you mad?” she whined. 

“Jesus, Clarke you sound like The Chad, everything’s fine. I just really need to go!” 

“Who is the Chad?” the alpha asked confused, tilting her head but continued without an answer “Lex it’s Saturday, nobody does shit on Saturday. Just tell me what’s wrong!” 

“I do shit on Saturdays, I really need to go, now! Bye Clarke!” she said leaving without turning around. She had too much shit to do. 

…………….

“Anya get rid of Raven!” Lexa roared in her phone as soon as her friend picked up her damn phone. 

“What? Uhm why?” the alpha asked with her voice groggy with sleep. 

“My parents are coming! Father said they’d be here around midday, and you know what that means!”

“It means half past eleven!” the blonde concluded for her “Shit! Rae wake up!” 

“Fuck off Anya!” Lexa heard in her phone “Anya!” she screamed in her phone again “Just make her leave, I’m on my way. I’m only 10 mins away.” 

“Fuck you, you fucking fuck!” Lexa screamed and then flipped her middle finger to a guy that had almost run her over with the car while she was crossing the street on a fucking pedestrian crossing and had had even the audacity to honk at her. 

“You ok Lex?” Anya asked on the other side of the phone. 

“Peachy, just get rid of your girlfriend. I need to shower.” and then ended the call, like only a Woods could. 

……………………

When she arrived at Anya’s place the first thing that left her mouth was “What the fuck are you doing still here?” 

“Hello to you too, sunshine.” Raven said trying to nurse what seemed to be an apocalyptic hung over. 

“Fuck off, Reyes. I’m serious, go get lost somewhere, I don’t care where as long as it’s not here!” 

“You’re just as charming as ever, Commander.” Raven deadpanned “Let me finish my coffee and then I’m out.” 

“Do it fast!” she barked running to the room that was supposed to be hers, but in truth was Raven’s and started to make it look like she’s been living in it. 

“I see you’ve learned to be nice to my girlfriend.” Anya said emerging from the bathroom with only a towel to cover herself. 

“You better not play the high card with me now, Anya. I’d like to remind you, that I’m the reason you pay a shit tons less for this crappy apartment.” the brunette growled without turning away from her task. 

“It’s not like this situation doesn’t suit you too I’d like to remind you.” the alpha said with venom. 

“I could come clean with this shit, how about I do that?”

“You’d never do that. You love your parent’s money too much for that.” 

“Go fuck yourself.” Lexa growled ending the conversation. She hated when Anya took her girlfriend’s defence. 

“Where the fuck is Echo?” the omega asked. She knew her parents would want to say hello to the ever polite and pristine Echo.

“She’s in her room with her ex. They still fuck and I didn’t want to wake her up.” 

“You’re fucking useless.” the brunette said, hastily leaving that room to wake up the other inhabitant. 

“Wake the fuck up! And get rid of that fucker!” Lexa roared opening the door and letting the sun shine directly in their eyes “My parents are coming to visit!” 

Echo’s and Lexa’s parents were close friends and both the omegas hated them and were both in the same distasteful situation. 

“Shit! Bellamy get the fuck out!” the taller brunette said to her bed partner. 

Lexa left heading to the bathroom to finally shower, leaving the other omega to deal with the mess she’s made. 

……………... 

Lexa was in the bathroom, dressed in a disgusting flower dotted dress. It looked like her mother still picked her clothes for her. And it actually was like that, because her mother did buy her that dress. 

Echo was applying make-up on her neck trying to cover Clarke’s hikeys. 

“God it was easier to cover the bruises on your hand than the ones on your neck.” Echo grunted “What the fuck is she a vampire?” 

“Do you want a punch too Echo?” 

“Nope, thanks I’m fine.” 

“You’re such an asshole, Lexa.” Anya intervened. 

“Do you want one too?” Lexa growled to the blonde. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Lexa? You just hit an handicap and now you want to start a fight with me too? And for what, exactly? Your fuck buddy that we didn’t know existed before this exact moment?” 

“Stop talking about Clarke, she’s none of your fucking business!” the omega said attempting to stand up. 

“Guys, guys! Come on, stop!” Echo said trying to calm both of her friends “Let’s just calm down, ok? We need to focus on Lexa’s parents now, not Raven.” 

“She was just joking Lexa, there was no need to do that!” Anya kept the discussion open completely disregarding what the other omega said. 

“She was insulting her! She doesn’t even know Clarke and she just goes around saying that shit! How about I say Raven is all smoke and no roast, that she likes to leave hickeys and doesn’t finish her job ‘cause she can’t make it stand up? She ain’t no real alpha? Uhm does that make you laugh?” the omega growled to her friend “Come on Anya, answer me. Does. That. Make. You. Laugh?” 

“No.” the alpha said “But that doesn’t mean you had to punch her in the face!” 

“It’s the only way she understands it’s time to close that asshole she has on her face.” Lexa snarled. 

“Guys, come on, please could we just not fight for once?” Echo asked exasperated “Since we moved to college that’s all we do. We’re not the same anymore, we just fight and fight and the only times we get together is when our parents visits, so we can keep up appearances. I miss my friends, ok? I just want us to go back and be who we used to be!” 

“Ask Anya why we don’t.” the shorter brunette growled again, leaving the only alpha in the room looking hurt, and speechless. 

A somber silence settled on the trio, while the taller brunette finished her work, as soon as she was done, the doorbell rang and they plastered a smile on their face. 

“Just keep your hair down and pray to God they don’t see it.” Echo whispered to her before the Woods entered the apartment at last. 

Titus and Diana Woods. The most hypocrite, religious and self-righteous couple in the world and to her dismay Lexa’s parents. 

“Hello, my love!” Diana said hugging her daughter, while Lexa gritted her teeth and then it was her father’s turn that gave her the stiffest of all hugs and in the end it was priest Pike’s that gave her the longest and creepily sexual charged hug of the group, smearing his body against her own. She wanted to wash herself in gasoline, alcohol and fire when he was done.

Echo received the same treatment by them, shivering disgusted by the end of it and Anya an handshake, being an “All mighty” alpha.

-Lucky bastard- Lexa thought. 

“Would you like to take a seat?” Echo asked playing the perfect housewife, knowing that Lexa and Anya couldn’t lie to save their asses “Can I get you a cup of coffee, maybe?” 

“Let me help you dear.” Diana said standing up, sending a glare toward Lexa that pretended to not see it. 

“So, Lexa why don’t you take a seat?” priest Pike said patting the spot next to him on the couch. 

“No thanks.” she said a little too harshly, making his dad grimace “I have a back ache, I need to keep my back straight, I think the chair is better.” she saved herself adding a saccarine smile at the end.

“Oh sure, dear.” the priest said, she hated when that creep called her dear, fucking alpha chauvinist, and when she was seated in front of him he started “Your parents have been worried for you.” -euphemism of the year- she thought to herself “They think you might feel lost in this new reality, all alone without their guidance.” 

“I’ve been in boarding schools all of my life, it’s not the first time I’m on my own.” she snorted, making an uncomfortable silence fall over them. 

“Yes, that is true, sweety.” the priest tried again “But it was a more controlled environment, here it is much easier to fall prey of many temptation that before were completely removed from your life.” 

“Like what?” Lexa asked not wanting to make any of this easier for anyone, earning an elbow in her ribs from Anya, she knew she was only supposed to yes and apologize for something she didn’t feel sorry about, but she really couldn’t stomach her parents anymore, and fucking priest Pike. 

“Like the underage drinking, the promiscuous life many children fallow during their college years, and the pre-married sex. I’ve been young too, once I understand it’s not easy to resist to Santan’s temptation, but you must stay strong and live by the Lord’s rules my dear.” 

-Fuck you and fuck you my dear- Lexa thought -not again with the Satan’s temptation, please not again!- 

“You see it’s when we are most tempted that we show how strong our faith is. There is no shame in asking for help when we feel it quiver. It’s our holy right to lean on the Lord’s flock and gather its strength to keep out morality intact against the temptation.” he finished his sermon smiling to her, waiting for an answer. 

“Of course.” she spit, anyone could see that she was forcing the words out of her mouth only to please her father. That was the only reason they were here after all, they wanted submission from her and she was giving it, obviously with all the hatred she could muster but she was letting them win. 

 

“That’s good, Lexa.” her father said with a sly smile on his face “We also wanted to understand why you have skipped two days of classes in less than ten days. It was an occurrence that hadn’t happened since you were eleven!” -That’s because, I stopped to want you shitheads next to me! That was when I realized you didn’t give a damn about me!- “If you say you understand how important it is to keep your faith strong in this moments, we could not understand how you could let your zealous, studious self be misguided from its purpose, and knowing how this environment could change a pure heart we found ourselves worried.” 

Now it was time to give her best acting performance, worthy of an emmy award. 

“I went to get tested to make sure I could donate blood and then I actually went to donate. I believed it was time for me to overcome my fear of needles and be the good christian I know I could be.” she said throwing another saccharine smile. 

She could see her parents grimacing, the both of them knew that Lexa would rather die than be accosted by a needle, when she was little 2 person had to keep her down while the doctor gave her the injection. But Pike didn’t know that and her parents would never want to embarrass themselves saying that their daughter was a liar in front of the prideful gleam the priest’s eyes were emitting. Bringing the creep was a double blade, it could cut both sides and Lexa knew it.

“That is such a good thing to do!” Pike said, resting one of his hands on her knee -Why does he alway have to make me feel uncomfortable?- “We are so sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion! We know that you are always busy, so that to talk to you we need to visit! But darn it girl we are proud of you!” 

“Thank you very much priest Pike.” she said trying not to grimace to much for the contact he still kept with her with his hand. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart. Now, I believe there is a reservation waiting for to a lovely italian restaurant!”

………………

Lexa didn’t know what God to thank, but finally her parents and priest Pike left them alone. 

She had already threw her dress in the laundry box, in favor of Clarke’s clothes, even if the jeans looked more like capri pants on her legs, and was now checking her phone sitting on the couch next to Echo, that was braiding her hair. 

The girl had bought Lexa’s compliances with soft eyes and a “It’s been months since we’ve been braiding each other’s hair!” while Anya was on the phone with Raven. Figures. 

12.32 Clarke: Ehi, Lex! You sure we’re cool? 

12.57 Clarke: Lex? If you’re mad you can just tell me. 

1.03 Clarke: You know silent treatment doesn’t make things right. Just pick up your phone and talk to me!

1.10 One missed call from Clarke

1.17 Clarke: Is this about the blowjob?

1.18 Clarke: I said I was sorry, and you said you liked it.

1.20 Clarke: I mean you could’ve just told me if you didn’t like it! 

1.23: Clarke: I won’t do that again! Just text me back! I’m sorry Lex, I promise it won’t happen again! 

1.47 One missed call from Clarke

2.37 Clarke: Look, I’m sorry for blowing up your phone, ok I get it you want sometime to yourself to think about it. I get it, it was a dick move, but I couldn’t help myself, and I’m really sorry ok? Can we please just talk about it? I mean even if you just want to tell me you don’t want to see me again. But you know not answering at all is a dick move too. And you also stole my clothes. I loved my chucks.

2.48 One missed call from Clarke

3.35 Clarke: Ok now I’m starting to think that A. you’re really busy as you claimed or else you would have already blocked my number B. you’ve been kidnaped by aliens C. you’re really pissed off for the blowjob. I still believe it’s the blowjob thing, for which I am SORRY but right now I’m starting to get worried. So please just text me back, or block my number, I don’t care which one as long as you let me know you’re alive. 

4.41 One missed call from Clarke. 

4.57 Clarke: Lex, I’m worried, just text me, please. 

5.13 Lexa: Clarke I’m so sorry I’ve been busy, as I told you. I promise you I’m not mad for the blowjob! And we’re ok! Calm down! 

5.13 Clarke: What was it so important that you couldn’t even text me the whole day to let me know you were ok? 

5.15 Lexa: My parents came here, and I had to deal with them. I’m sorry but they hate when I use the phone in front of them. 

5.16 Clarke: Oh, shit. I’m sorry Lex. 

5.17 Clarke: Do you want to come over and talk about it? Or just to eat junk food with me? 

5.18 Lexa: Definitely junk food! See you at 7? 

5.19 Clarke: Perfect!:):) 

“What’s happened with the blow job?” Echo asked from behind her.

“Were you spying my text?” the green eyed girl jumped almost at the other side of the couch, having forgotten her friend’s existence. 

“I didn’t exactly spy, they were in front of me. And what’s with that dopey smile, too?” she asked smirking. 

“It’s none of your business.” Lexa said blushing, while Echo tried to steal the phone away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thank you very much for the kudos and especially the comments I love to read the, so keep them coming please! Have a nice day, hope you laighed a little reading this:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty late where I'm from so i won't talk (write) too much and let you enjoy the chap! As usual let me know what you think and I'll tell you guys right away, that I have no idea of when I'll be able to post another chap! Though to make you forgive me this one is extra-long!:)

Lexa was lying on the bed cuddling Ontari. After a small match with the girl, the omega gave up and became her big spoon. 

She was not supposed to meet Clarke that night so she let the other girl have her way. 

 

“I did a bad thing.” Ontari said, sounding like a mix of guilty and mischievous. 

 

“I know, you’ve been saying that for a while. Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“No.” the alpha said in a rush, turning around and nuzzling her nose in the crook of Lexa’s neck. 

 

The girl grimaced, emitting a disgusted sound and then did repeated the action again, with the same results. 

 

Lexa was starting to believe that Ontari’s family had not been touched by evolution and that was why she was still a dog, a dumb dog nonetheless. 

 

The girl had absolutely nothing that resembled shame in herself and Lexa had to retrieve her more than once from the security offices of campus because she was found peeing on trees and hydrants, sober, in the middle of the day.

 

Once or twice she had to save her from being suited for sexual harassment too. She could never understand how the short alpha could walk up to omegas, grab them, smell them from the glands and then propose them to mate. What left her bewildered the most was that some omegas did accept. Thankfully there were others that did actually threat to suit her or simply kicked her in the nuts.

 

She always had to apologize for her after the campus security arrived and Ontari had the good sense to call her, making up some sob story on how the alpha was raised in the woods by a family of wolves. 

 

Lexa never condoned this kind of behavior, the typical master alpha, but with Ontari she did, she had the presentiment that the girl might have a real sob story behind her roughness, or that she time travelled from middle ages directly to 2017. 

 

“It will give the same results every time you try, it’s not changing.” the omega said biting back her laugh. 

 

“It won’t stop me! I will bend this world to my wishes!” 

 

Yeah, she was from middle ages. 

 

“She has been biting you a lot lately.” Ontari added after Lexa’s laugh died down, gently stroking her neck with her thumb. 

 

It was true, Clarke had been biting her a lot lately. It was always on no crucial spots of her neck but still, the alpha had indeed taken her for some sort of chewing toy. 

 

She didn’t mind it one bit, she also didn’t mind the constant attention the blonde alpha was giving her and she absolutely didn’t mind the sex. 

 

The mindblowing sex they had been having since Saturday and that happened everyday since. 

 

The artist had been the perfect combination of sweet, passionate and rough and even if her endurance had been decreasing leaving in her wake the newfound skill of holding her erection through climax, Lexa couldn’t find one thing she minded. 

 

She also appreciated that Clarke’s smell had become deeper, more prominent and persistent in her nostril. If there was a way to describe it the omega would say it was virile. 

 

But she also found all of it odd. The blonde had just agreed at keeping whatever they were doing a more casual thing and now was acting like a coo-dependant girlfriend for Lexa, that as previously stated didn’t mind it one bit, but still found it strange. 

 

She had been on the verge of asking Octavia some pieces of advice about it, some help in analyzing Clarke’s behavior, but after realizing the two were becoming friends she didn’t, remembering Octavia’s inclination in gossiping.

 

Even if the alpha had complete access to her body, she didn’t have it for her mind. She still guarded her most obscure secrets and was still reluctant into voicing her own concerns and fearful emotions. 

 

Weak wasn’t something she was accustomed being, and she had already been weak in front of Clarke too much. 

 

Her mind had been screaming at her to stop, the shame too much to bear.

 

But she needed some confrontation, someone else’s opinion on the matter, because no matter how much she tried she couldn’t think of a logical explanation for the entire situation. 

 

She also didn’t want to be mocked, which was something Octavia and Emori were very keen to do, so what better person was left other than Ontari? 

 

A lot actually, but she’ll make it work. 

 

“Uhm, Ontari can I ask you something?” 

 

“You just did.” Ontari deadpanned while Lexa was rolling her eyes. 

 

“Clarke’s been weird lately.” the omega said disregarding her friend completely “I don’t know how to explain it, but she’s all over me, constantly. I don’t mind but I don’t know it’s weird, she wanted to take things slow and this is kind of the opposite.”

 

“Mmm.” the alpha said. 

 

“That’s all you have to say?” Lexa huffed at the girl. 

 

“You didn’t ask me anything.” Ontari pointed out. 

 

“I hate you so much.” the green eyed girl mumbled under her breath, before raising her tone “I want to know your opinion on it, dumbass! Why do you think she does that?” 

 

“She’s probably close into rut, Lexa. Now stop being annoying and be silent.” 

 

“What?!” the omega said putting herself in a seated position “She didn’t tell me anything about it!” 

 

“She probably doesn’t even know. She doesn’t look like a very bright girl.” Ontari huffed. 

 

“Is that even possible?” Lexa asked bewildered, ignoring Ontari’s jab. To speak out the truth to the alpha most of the people looked dumb. 

 

“It’s normal, actually.” the shorter girl said “When you’re getting some on regular basis and you’re in rut you just want to bang a little more than usual and you think about knotting more, but that’s it, it doesn’t even hurt. If you are perverted enough normally you won’t know it’s happening. Though if you leave her without sex for one day the next you’ll find her begging you for some crying on her knees.” the girl said snorting.

 

“Wait, that’s it? You’re a bunch of lucky bastards.” Lexa said glaring to the alpha. 

 

“Sometimes I randomly thank my mum for that.” Ontari smirked smugly “I should probably go do that now. It seems fit.” 

 

“Just get lost. I don’t want to see an alpha for at least two hours.” the omega grunted annoyed to their entire gender for having an easier life. 

 

…………..

 

“Octavia, you’re here!” Clarke said almost squeaking. 

 

“Yep, I’m here.” the brunette said eyeing her weirdly “Why are you so happy to see me?” 

 

“If you’re here it means Lexa is all alone in her dorm room.” the blonde said smirking pulling out her phone to call the omega. The alpha had already sent a text to the brunette half an hour ago, asking if she could come over. It went unanswered, so she decided to go to her room directly, she was pretty happy to know it was empty. 

 

“And I thought you were just happy to see me.” the shorter girl scoffed, turning back around to her sandwich preparation. 

 

“She’s not answering me” the blonde said puzzled. 

 

“She’s probably at the Library.” Ocavia pipped up from her spot, licking the knife before she put it back in the peanut butter.

 

“Why did you do that?” Clarke asked disgusted. She was starting to hate the brunette, she did the same thing to the strawberry jam and the Nutella. For fuck sake she didn’t want to exchange body fluids with the girl in any possible way! 

 

“Because I love when you scrunch up your nose like that. It’s so cute!” 

 

“Throw yourself off a cliff.” the alpha deadpanned, while Octavia was sending her air kisses “Anyway, are you sure she’s at the Library?” 

 

“Positive! She never brings her phone there.” the other alpha said shrugging. 

 

“How am I supposed to contact her?!” the blonde said frowning to her phone. 

 

“Just go there. It’s not five hundreds miles away! It’s like five hundreds metres from here!” 

 

“I can’t get into the Library.” the blonde huffed “The Librarian put a cartel on the board with my face, Roan’s and Murphy’s on, to make sure we didn’t get in ever again.” 

 

“Why did she do that?” 

 

“It’s actually a long story. It also involves condoms, yogurt, me getting caught and me ratting out everybody else to keep things quiet. We made a deal with the Librarian, so we’re out.” 

 

“You threw condoms with yogurt inside at the Librarian to make it look like cum?” Octavia asked bewildered. 

 

“We were freshmen and a little drunk! She had also forbidden us to play penes!” 

 

“That’s ingenious!” the brunette almost shrieked “So, what do we do now to get you in?” 

 

“Nothing?” Clarke asked confused “I’m also a little afraid of the woman so I’d rather not try anything. I guess I’ll just wait for Lexa to come back.” she added pouting. 

 

“What?! No you can’t give up just like this! This is power abuse! Your parents are paying to let you use fully the equipment the school is providing while that mean Librarian is keeping you out! You can’t let that woman get away with it! What will she do to the next poor alpha that will exercise their right of playing penes?!” Octavia said solemnly “Also what is this penes game?” 

 

“You gotta scream penes louder than others to win. No big deal. I also happen to be on a scholarship.” 

 

“What?!” Octavia shrieked again. 

 

“Flash news, I’m smart and also talented!” the blonde said gesturing to herself “And I’m not going to piss off someone named Idra! Again!” 

 

“Oh, I can assure you, you will!” Octavia said threateningly, before screaming “Roan! Murphy!”

 

“They’re never gonna c-- What the fuck guys?!” the blonde asked as the two boys entered the kitchen shoving each other to get there faster. 

 

“I won another bet, so now those two are my slaves for a week! So guess what? we’re gonna get you in there! Also try not to waste this with cuddles or some other bulshit pg14!” Octavia said winking bringing the little group in the living room to make a plan. 

 

……………….

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Clarke said holding a nerf gun. 

 

“Stop complaining we have settled on this plan and we’re gonna follow through!” Octavia admonished her. 

 

“I still think that the best plan was for you to just go in and open the bathroom window for Clarke.” Murphy said in his typical monotone. 

 

“Shut it slave! This is the most alphy thing to do! You have to face your enemy! Tell them Roan!” 

 

“I agree commander!” 

 

“That’s Lexa’s nickname, bro! I’m the skairipa!” Octavia said picking up her nerf gun. 

 

“What does it even mean?” Clarke asked baffled by this language she had never heard while Murphy rolled his eyes. 

 

“It means death from above!” the brunette said loading her gun “Now, climb the tree shooter!” 

 

“I really don’t like where this is going.” the blonde mumbled under her breath, before she executed her order. 

 

“Let’s go over the plan again, guys.” the shorter girl said rubbing her hands together “Survivor you go in and bring the subject out in the open. Wanheda you shoot her alluring the Idra over the tree and then me and the Prince will make sure to bait her away from the three. After that you’re on your own, Wanheda, but it’s pretty basic what you gotta do! Jump down and go bang the commander. Last time for questions!” 

 

“Why don’t I have a gun? And why am I the one that has to piss her off with the yogurt and the condom?” Murphy asked annoyed “Roan should do it! He’s twice of my size and he can’t shoot for shit!” 

 

“Because Roan isn’t a sarcastic jerk like you. I’m pretty sure the Librarian will be more pissed for what you say than for what you throw at her. Now let’s move! Operation fuck in the Library begins now!” Octavia said sending the boys in their position “Mmm, Clarke just don’t say the name of the operation to Lexa or she’ll probably castrate me.” 

 

“You deserve it.” the taller alpha growled. 

 

“I’m helping you.”

 

“Let’s just get over with this shit.” the blonde growled again, while Octavia was sprinting to her position. 

 

The group had calculated their escape as well. 

 

Behind the green area, which contained the three Clarke was on, there was a floor fountain that activates every 15 minutes, Octavia and Roan were meant to bring the Librarian over it exactly when it splashed and make the woman lose their track, while Murphy ran as fast as he could wherever he wanted. 

 

Clarke felt a little sorry for Idra, she didn’t deserve all of this for just doing her job, but she was keeping her away from Lexa. 

 

And she also wanted to fuck real bad, so she decided the woman was pure evil! 

 

-Maybe I can just send her a fruit basket to apologize after all of this is done. Or some money for the dry cleaner and an apology card, too.- 

 

“Go!” Octavia screamed while Murphy entered the building. 

 

This was the hard part waiting without knowing what would happen next, without knowing how Murphy was doing. 

 

Clarke could feel her heartbeat in her ears, the heavy breaths leaving her lips when finally the boy sprinted out of the building with the dark woman running after him. 

 

She was pretty sure she saw foam leaving the beta’s mouth.

 

She looked pissed, so pissed, Murphy also caught her right on the head. 

 

But it was not time to think, it was time to shot and that was what the alpha did, getting the woman right on the forehead, diverting her attention directly on the tree. 

 

Brown and reddish eyes were turned on her position while the woman was heading toward her. 

 

Clarke was sure that Roan and Octavia had abandoned the mission, because the woman was getting closer and closer, she was sure she was going to get caught when finally a nerf took its residence on the woman’s temple and she saw Roan’s gun fly near her shoulder. 

 

The dumbass throw the gun instead of shooting. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing you little punk-ass! That could have hurt me!” the beta screamed running after the boy and Clarke let out a relieved sigh. 

 

“I’m going to kill you all!” she heard the last screams before the fountain started to work and she was down on the ground running toward the entrance, hoping her friends were all right. 

 

…………………. 

 

“I’m going to kill you all!” she heard the Librarian scream. 

 

Lexa rushed to see what was happening. She had only ever heard the beta grunt, scream was something Lexa was sure she wasn’t capable of. 

 

She wasn’t the only one that was going to see what all the fuss was about, but before she could a body collided with her own. 

 

“I’m sorr-Lexa!” Clarke said with a toothy grin. 

 

The alpha was sweaty and looked a little out of it.

 

“Clarke! What the hell is going on! Tell me you don’t have anything to do with this!” the brunette asked unamused. 

 

“We need to go, I’ll tell you everything later! Let’s go!” 

 

…………..

 

“I can’t believe it. Books make booze seem boring too!” Clarke said shaking her head. 

 

The couple had been hiding for the past 10 minutes in the wine educational section of the building. 

 

The alpha asked herself why the hell there was a wine section and the omega delivered the answer. 

 

“You can actually get a degree in the sector. At Polis there are courses. Even if I’ll never understand the point of it, considering they didn’t even have enough registered adhesion to make it run.” the omega said frowning “Who wants to get a degree in wines? What’s the point?”

 

“Get paid to get drunk?” the alpha smiled sheepishly from the chair next to hers. 

 

“And say bulshit.” the brunette finished for her, making the other girl laugh, before the blonde smoothed with her thumb the creases between her eyebrows and then kissed them.

 

Lexa smiled at the affectionate gesture, before frowning again, because the alpha had started to suck a mark in her neck and she could feel an already full erection with her knee, that was securely tucked between the alpha’s legs. 

 

“Go away!” the omega batted the blonde away, glaring at her “No sex for you, after what you’ve done!” and also because she wanted to test Ontari’s theory. 

 

“It was O’s idea! She forced me to do it! I just wanted to hang out with you!” 

 

“Don’t blame the other dumbass! Did you or did you not pull the trigger, Clarke?” 

 

“But I- she did it, I just wanted to get in from a window!” 

 

“Did you or did you not pull the trigger?” Lexa asked pointing her index finger at her, this was not going to be easy for the blonde. 

 

“Yes, I did.” the alpha said pouting. 

 

“So you’re grounded.” 

 

“I don’t think this is fair!” the zealous alpha kept talking “You should feel flattered for what I did to get to you! I defeated Idra and risked my neck! I deserve a reward not a reprimand!” 

 

“If you keep talking and don’t let me study, I’ll extend the duration of the sex ban.” Lexa said sending a glare over her glasses to the artist. 

 

Clarke’s only answer was the mimicking of a zip closing over her lips. 

 

……………. 

 

Clarke was restless. 

 

She had been roaming around the books, looking for one to keep her busy, for the past half an hour and now was huffing on the little armchair, next to Lexa. 

 

“Is my company so boring, Clarke?” Lexa asked amused. 

 

“If you’d talk to me instead of looking at that book, I wouldn’t be bored.” 

 

Lexa only pointed to the sign, hanging on the wall that said “Keep quiet.”, Clarke huffed once more, before smirking “I know a few fun things we could do “Keeping quiet”.” 

 

The omega only glared at her and returned to her book. 

 

Clarke took it as challenge, and instead of huffing once more as she wanted to pettily do, she got up and positioned herself behind Lexa’s armchair and rested her hands on her shoulder, gently caressing them. 

 

Lexa glared again. 

 

“I’m just giving you a back rub” Clarke shrugged, smirking “You seem tense. I’m pretty sure you’re one of those people that gets a lot of headaches and stiff neck, because when stressed you tend to tense there, so the cervical nerves gets charged with all that bad influence and they hurt like hell.” the alpha said pressing delicately her fingers on the omega’s shoulder, while she let out a satisfied moan, after Clarke had loosen a persistent knot. 

 

“Mmm. Feels good.” Lexa exhaled “Where did you learn?” she asked leaning the back of her head on the back of the armchair to look at Clarke, while the blonde still worked on her shoulders. 

 

“Me and Roan took a class last year to woo girls.” Clarke grinned. 

 

“It was a great idea.” Lexa hummed again, closing her eyes. 

 

“Come on get up.” 

 

“What? No, and why did you stop?” Lexa asked bewildered and offended, she was enjoying it. 

 

“Because I can’t work on the same spot forever Lexa.” Clarke grinned “Come on, get up.” 

 

Lexa knew she was walking directly into a trap full of temptations created by the mischievous alpha, but the brunette couldn’t care less, Clarke rubbing her back didn’t last enough for her. 

 

She’d have to ask the blonde to do it again when they were in private and had all the time in the world for Clarke to melt her. 

 

So, she stood up and Clarke sat in her place, bringing her down on her lap. 

 

At first she moved all of her hair to one side, and then started to work on her neck, descending, pressing on the brunette’s spine that hummed in pleasure, having forgotten her book. 

 

-She’s way too good at distracting me.- Lexa thought. 

 

Then Clarke started to rub small circles on her ribs, at first descending and going back up, until her hands almost on their own volition, plamed the brunette’s ass.

 

At that Lexa only hummed more, and the alpha spurred by the positive feedback decided to be daring. 

 

Much more daring. 

 

As usual Lexa was wearing a skirt, and Clarke’s hand circled her waist, moving downward to the hem of the skirt before, with a feather light touch she slid it up, until she was almost touching the girl’s underwear. 

 

It was then that Lexa, trapped her hand between her legs, clenching her thighs together. 

 

“Clarke.” she hissed “What the hell?”

 

“Sex helps with stress.” the alpha husked on her ear “And you’re stressed, so I thought I could help.” 

 

“We’re always doing it, so I guess, I’m pretty relaxed.”

 

“No you’re not.” Clarke chuckled “Look, Lex, if you don’t want to do it here, it’s ok. But just think of how much fun it could be?” 

 

The blonde made an effect pause and then kissed her neck, whispering on it her next sentences “The thrill of getting caught.” she kissed her neck again “You said you feel comfortable trying new things with me. Like when you touched yourself, I know you can be naughty and I’m pretty sure you’ll like this. So what do you say, can I?” 

 

Lexa pondered about her possibilities over and over again, and she found out that even if the cons outnumbered the pros, she didn’t care about them, only the thought of getting caught was enough to turn her on for a few days, she really didn’t need much more convincing but Clarke was definitely an overachiever, Lexa found out. 

 

“I’m already thinking of how I’ll make you keep quiet.” the alpha husked once again on the already sensitive skin of her neck, as the hair on her scalp were standing up, and Clarke was holding her waist tightly as she ground her cock upwards. 

 

“I can keep quiet.” Lexa countered stubbornly, spreading her legs wider and grinding on the alpha’s thighs, losing all of her reserve. 

 

“No, you can’t.” Clarke said smiling cheekily “You always scream whenever I’m inside of you, I know you can’t keep quiet.” the alpha said biting teasingly on her neck, making Lexa gasp loudly in the silent wing of the library “Maybe, I’ll just put your underwear in your mouth, so I can be sure to at least keep the volume down.” as Clarke was saying those words, Lexa happened to be grounding her clothed clit on her jeans, releasing a soft moan as the alpha groaned. 

 

“It’s not like you can keep quiet.” the omega teased back. 

 

“You’re right, but I can always bite this beautiful neck of your to stifle my noises.” the blonde smirked on the omega’s neck, as her thumbs were hooking themselves in the brunette’s panties. 

 

The alpha watched captured as Lexa raised her hips slightly to let her slide the garment down her long, long legs. 

 

She crunched the little piece of cotton in her palm and tucked it securely between her ass and the back of the armchair, in case she’d have to follow through with her contingency plan, then placed her hand on the green eyed girl’s clit, pressing roughly, only to taunt her, making her whimper loudly. 

 

“You can’t even be silent when I touch you, like this. Try to think when I’ll be inside of you.” she rasped heavenly on her skin, sending a shiver down the brunette’s spine as she gently circled her entrance with her middle finger, before plugging inside to stroke her front wall harshly. 

 

Lexa bucked her hips, unable to stop them, trying to swallow her own moan and clenching her hands on the arms of the faux, cheap leather of the armchair. 

 

“Easy there.” Clarke said steading her hips, while pushing another finger inside of Lexa, as the girl muffled a groan and tried to move her hips once again 

 

“Jesus…” Lexa moaned breathless, as Clarke lazily moved her finger deeper inside of her and pressed on the spongy button that always made her scream, though this time it made her bite her own fist and crumble backward on the alpha, as he hastily stole a glance from the agrobusiness section of the library, not as deserted as the one they were in, but still not too busy as other wings. 

 

There were a few betas and an alpha probably, Lexa couldn’t understand anything other than Clarke’s scent right now or the raspy orders whispered on her skin. 

 

“Shh. Shh. Shh.” the alpha cooed, as she gently massaged her insides “I can’t wait to be inside of you, baby.” she panted and bucked her hips upward “I can’t wait to make this section stink of us, fucking you, till you beg me to stop or you’ll scream so hard that the entire floor will come to see who’s fucking in the library.” she stated, while simultaneously she was spreading further apart her fingers to help Lexa dilatate enough to take her cock “Can you take me in, now, baby?” the alpha almost begged as Lexa was bending forward and moaning quietly to give Clarke’s fingers more space inside of her tight canal “Baby, are you wet enough to take me in, please, baby tell me yes!” 

 

Lexa nodded fervently pushing her ass away from the alpha’s lap as Clarke made fast work of her button and zipper and made her cock sprung free of its cage, all the while looking at the wondering beta that was in sight line. 

 

Clarke was very thankful that the boy was wearing headphones and was too enraptured in his books checking to mind the couple that was about to fuck in the same room as him, as she grabbed Lexa to make her literally sit on her cock.

 

She couldn’t help but wrap her arms around hers to hold her still as she gave three hard thrusts into her, right away, as her balls were hitting her clit and Lexa was trying to muffle another moan, as she groaned on her back. 

 

As soon as she freed her, the omega clawed at the blonde’s thigh, trying to put her breath under control and hold her body tremor to a minimum. 

 

“Clarke.” she almost choked on her name “I don’t think, I can last much longer.” she admitted throwing daggers with her eyes at the beta that was slowly wandering too close to their booth.

 

The alpha whined in protest, pushing her back against the armchair’s, while keeping an iron grip on the brunette’s hips. 

 

“Please, baby, don’t.” she begged slowly “I don’t want this to end, not yet. Can you hold it for me? Can you, baby?” 

 

Lexa nodded, holding her cunt as contract as possible, trying to deny her muscles to relax as she nodded to Clarke. 

 

“That’s good, Lexa. I knew you were a good girl, now bend a little forward.” the blonde ordered, exhilarated by the power she held on Lexa as the omega followed her orders right away as she gasped for how full she felt with this new angle of penetration as Clarke was squirming beneath her, eager to be fucked. 

 

So Lexa raised her hips, slowly, and then let her body plop down on Clarke’s, letting out an almost desperate moan, as her knot tried to spread her pussy open and the alpha groaned loudly trying to bury it inside of her as a reflex,

 

For how wet she was it almost slid inside, bringing her right on the edge as Clarke pushed her front on her back and ordered her “Cum.” with one harsh thrust inside of her cunt, Lexa let out a whine and rolled her hips in circles and universe forms as the huge knot was partly inside of her. 

 

Her pussy was begging to be let contract and relaxed as she pleased while the alpha couldn’t help but groan and grunt, before biting her shoulder as promised and her loins were still trying to push the knot inside of her womb, spilling all of their seed inside the omega, while the poor girl was draining blood from the palm of her hand in a weak attempt of stopping one of the most powerful orgasms the alpha had given her, as she kept rubbing all of herself on the alpha mostly silent.

 

………………

 

“It was amazing, Lex.” Clarke told her, once they were down their high. 

 

The alpha was still inside of her, and even if Lexa had complained, saying they’d get caught if they stayed much longer, the pout on the blonde’s face made her relent and spend a few more seconds with Clarke still inside of her. 

 

“I agree.” Lexa said still breathless. 

 

“Uhm, Lex, I need to tell you something.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“You see, I’m getting closer to my rut…” 

 

“Wait you knew?” 

 

“Of course I did, Lex. I always sign the dates on my calendars, so I know when it’ll hit. Who do you think you’re talking to?” 

 

“A sloppy frat girl.” Lexa muttered under her breath. 

 

“That’s true.” Clarke chuckled, giving a kiss to her temple to let her know she wasn’t offended at all “But I’m pretty serious about sex stuff and I always make sure to ask my partners if they want to have sex with me while I’m rut, instead of just doing it. I think it needs a special yes” 

 

Lexa felt her heart swell with how cute and nobile this alpha looked in that moment and let out a “Yes.” 

 

“Does it mean I get to knot you?” the blonde asked, beaming at the same time for this prospect, but seeing Lexa’s eyes wide in terror made her leave for the highway called rambling “I mean, if you don’t want to, I don’t have to. It’s better if I do, but you know I’m all about consensual sex, so if you say no, I accept it, ‘kay?” 

 

-’kay? Clarke? Seriously? You sound like a thirteen year old girl asking out her crush, just get a grip on your feels.- 

 

“I don’t know.” Lexa said sincerely “You know, I like to try new thing with you, so I guess, maybe? If I feel ok with it.” 

 

“Of course.” the alpha beamed again, it was better than a dry ‘no’, and leaned to kiss the soft lips of the girl she’ll spend her rut with. 

 

Lexa had to crane her neck with a weird angle to kiss her lover but was happy to do it nonetheless. 

 

“Lexa?” she heard her name being called from behind her, by a voice she’d never want to hear, in such a delicate position, with Clarke still securely tucked inside of her. 

 

“Holy fucking shit!” I can’t believe it! Shit! I need to snap a picture or Anya would never believe me!” 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Lexa snarled, standing up abruptly leaving Clarke to deal with putting her cock back in her pants, as she fumbled a little with the zipper as she tried to make sure nobody saw more of their little sexacaped. 

 

“I can’t believe you act all high and mighty and fuck, after I caught you being dirty in the library.” Raven smirked wickedly “You should also thank me, because I came all the way here to tell you my fellow perverts that the two of you stink so much that the smell is about to reach Idra who’s already pissed because someone pulled a prank on her. If I were you, I’d escape from the window, like right now.” 

 

“Shit.” Lexa cursed under her breath, scrambling to get all of her books, as Clarke was only tilting her head to Raven. 

“Do I know you?” the blonde asked confused, she was sure she knew the other alpha. 

 

“I dunno, maybe. You fuck alphas? Maybe that’s how we met. I used to sleep around a lot before settling down, ya know. Good times.” Raven said sighing. 

 

“Uhm, I guess you’re right.” Clarke said shrugging as Lexa was looking at her with her mouth wide open “Baby, I’m bi, it’s no big deal.” 

 

“Nice piece of beef you got there, Lexi.” Raven smirked, once again “Anya-way you’d better get the hell out of here, right now, I can smell the beast moving.” 

 

“I hate your fucking word games.” Lexa grumbled under her breath, as she was dragging Clarke toward the closest toilet to escape from. 

 

“You’re welcome!” Raven shouted after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
